


Avenging Our Lives

by Basmasadek



Series: Avenging Hunters [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Protective Team, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Superhusbands, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hunter husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 78,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmasadek/pseuds/Basmasadek
Summary: After a hunt in New York, The Winchesters found themselves in the middle of aliens' attack, which led them to meet The Avengers. Can The Avengers, teamed up with Team Free Well, face the new invasion?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! there is some points I need to point out.  
> English is not my first language, so you might find some mistakes, if you did feel free to point them out.  
> This is my first time writing Stony, But I hope I did them justice, if not, also feel free to point out.  
> This fic is not in any specific timeline for either Supernatural or The Avengers.  
> Civil War never happened and never will.  
> Also, I kind of 'borrowed' the aliens from The Arrowverse crossover. I just took their appearance since I don't have enough imagination to come up with my own aliens. if you are not a fan of DC's shows ignore this point. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! hopefully...

The hunt was in New York.

It was so stressful that it took them a week to finally finish off the bastard, but not before it killed a few more innocents.

Dean needed to cool off, So he can feel like a human being again.

Sam didn’t seem to agree.

“Come on, guys.” He absolutely didn’t whine. He did not! “We are in New York! Let’s just spend a few more days without the stress of the hunt pressing down on us.”

“Dean, I really, really want to go home and sleep for a month.” Sam stated tiredly. “That hunt took all my energy away. I can barely keep myself standing. And I am sure Cas feels the same way. Right, Cas?” he looked over at Castiel who was silent during the whole exchange.

Castiel looked over at Dean and saw the pleading look in his eyes. The look he never managed to deny.

“I think a few more days won’t hurt anyone.” He sighed looking apologetically at Sam who gave him a betrayed glare.

Dean grinned widely and looked over at Sam smugly.

“See? Cas agrees. It’s two against one. We are staying! Come on, let’s go get lunch.”

He grabbed Castiel’s hand and dragged him towards the door.

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered “Whipped.” Under his breath as he followed them out.

***

Driving in New York was a nightmare.

They were crammed inside the car for almost two hours now but Dean was determined to cool off even if it kills him.

He could almost feel the aggressive waves coming off of Sam who was glaring so hard at the unmoving traffic that Dean was afraid the frown would leave permanent lines on his face.

His eyes wandered to Castiel in the rearview mirror and like always felt warmer and calmer when he met those eyes.

His husband was just sitting there not bothered at all from the traffic with so much patience he wished that he had half of it.

He always loved how calm and collected Castiel was almost all the time. It balanced him. It was going to be a disaster if they were both hot headed with short fuse.

They were married for almost two years now. It was a surprise to almost no one. Everyone was convinced that they were already married anyway. And surprisingly? Dean was the one who proposed.

Yup, Dean Winchester actually manned up and asked the love of his life to marry him. And his only regret was the fact that he didn’t do it sooner.

It was the best day of his life. No, scratch that. It was the scariest day of his life.

His fear of rejection and his own believe that Castiel could definitely do better than him, almost ruined everything.

But when he looked into Castiel’s eyes at that moment when they were sitting on the Impala’s hood, the stars reflected in those beautiful eyes making them glow, he saw so much love and warmth in those eyes that gave him the courage he needed to pull out the ring from his pocket and ask his lover to marry him.

It was totally worth it to see the usually calm and collected angel cry from happiness.

They were now happily married for two years. The hunters’ community accepted Castiel excitedly. How could they not? Castiel was a total badass. The supernatural creatures tremble at the mention of his name.  The sight of his wings make them stumble while they run for their lives. And also it helped that Castiel was with the two most famous and strongest hunters in the community. He and Castiel were now named Hunter Husbands. Dean would never admit how much he loves that name.

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of horrified screaming.

The three of them looked at the source of screaming in alarm. Trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“What the hell is that?!” Sam’s freaked out shout pierced through his ears.

“That’s not an earth’s creature.” Castiel stated looking ready to get out of the car.

“Seriously?! Aliens?! We stay in New York for a few days and we encounter aliens?!” Dean exclaimed as he watched the creatures that were throwing the scared people around.

They were HUGE! And the ugliest things Dean ever saw in his life. They were white and with long body and limbs, with sharp long teeth and a scream that pierced the brain painfully.

And there was ten of them attacking the people.

“Come on! We are not going to set here and watch!” Dean shouted as he got out of the car.

“Dean! Wait! We don’t know what could kill them!” Sam exclaimed as he and Castiel followed Dean out anyway.

“Just shoot at them and see if it is going to work.” Dean answered pulling out his gun and shot at the closest alien.

The bullet did enter the thing’s body but it seemed to make it angry as it turned its face towards Dean and screaming in anger as it and the others ran towards them.

“Well, you definitely caught their attention.” Castiel sighed looking disapprovingly at Dean as he pulled out his bow and bag of arrows.

Oh! Did Dean forget to mention that Castiel took a preference in fighting with a bow and arrows? Which was totally hot and badass if you asked Dean.

Castiel shot an arrow right into the eye of the first alien that approached them. The thing screamed in agony as it collapsed.

Sam and Dean followed Castiel’s lead and started to aim at the creatures’ heads and eyes.

All the citizens had all but ran away now. Leaving them alone with the aliens.

Castiel managed to take down another three, while Sam and Dean each took down two.

The creatures were ruthless and brutal. They almost took down the three of them too many times.

At some point one of the creatures threw Sam away who flew into a car and hit it hard.

“Sam!” Dean screamed and got distracted by his brother that he forgot about the creature he was fighting with.

“Dean! Watch out!” he heard Castiel’s shout and the next thing he knew he was being thrown violently to the floor, one of the creatures standing over him looking ready to dig its claws into him.

Dean tried to reach for his gun which flew from his grip when he fell to the ground but it was too far.

Just when he thought the claws will enter his body, he saw the circular, very familiar shield fly throw the air and hitting the thing in the head hard making it collapse to the ground with a scream.

“No way.” Dean murmured with awe as he followed the shield with his eyes as it flew back towards its owner.

Dean’s eyes widened with awe and wonder as he stared at the owner of the shield as he strapped it back to his arm expertly.

No freaking way!

Dean couldn’t believe it!

Dean felt like he was dreaming!

Standing right in front of him was his childhood hero and his first crush (But no need to linger on that).

Standing in front of him calmly and looking all heroic was none other than Captain America!

 

 

   

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was laying on the couch in the living room in the Avengers’ Tower reading a book.

It was a calm morning for a change. They didn’t get mornings like these often.

The Avengers had been living together now for a long while. It was bumpy at first. And insane. And weird. But Steve would have been surprised if it wasn’t.

I mean come on! Six people living under one roof, one a deadly ex- Russian assassin who could kill you with a spork, A trained assassin who likes to shoot people for fun, A Norse God who can control lightening and snores like his life depends on it, A genius in a robot suit who like to play with things that could go boom and A super soldier who can’t always control his strength, that obviously will lead to stress and we know a certain scientist who can go a little destructive under stress.

But they managed. Because they are a family.

The best family Steve ever had. And he couldn’t be happier.

But his happiness increased a few months after moving here. And that’s because of a certain genius engineer.

Speak of the devil.     

Tony came in after a 24 hour work bender and walked over to Steve and laid directly over him burying his head on his chest and his arm dangling from the side.

“I am not your bed, Tony.” Steve laughed but he put a hand in Tony’s hair anyway and raked his fingers through it.

“You’re much closer and warmer.” Tony mumbled into his chest looking like he wasn’t planning to move anytime soon.

Not that Steve minded anyway.

Steve smiled affectionately down at his husband.

Yup, that’s right. His husband.

It was a shock to everyone, considering their rocky start. But they got closer and closer after the whole Chitauri thing. And eventually started dating. And soon they realized what they were feeling for each other was love. It was the best realization in Steve’s life.

Steve then decided to propose. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Tony. And wanted to make it official.

He proposed in a press conference. Right in front of the world. As sappy as it was, it was totally worth it to see Tony cry on national television. Really, really worth it.

That was two years ago. Sure they still fight with each other and bump heads all the damn time, but it was amazing. Tony was amazing. He was the best thing that ever happened to him.

As much as Tony liked to seem all arrogant and self-centered asshole to everyone, it was just a mask that Steve was lucky enough to see through.

Tony was warm, gentle, kind hearted and generous. He loved the Avengers and sees them as his family (although he would never admit it out loud but it was still fairly obvious). They loved each other to no end. And everyone can see that.

He looked down at Tony who fell asleep peacefully on him and felt warmth spread through him like always.

The gentle moment was cruelly interrupted by a loud ringing that usually meant trouble.

Tony was startled so badly he fell from the couch and dragged Steve with him to the floor.

“Really, Tony?” Steve groaned painfully as he pushed himself off the floor.

“I was startled!” he defended as he accepted Steve’s hand to pull himself up.

Clint and Natasha came running into the room.

“Hostile aliens were spotted in three different places attacking civilians.” Natasha reported hastily.

Steve straightened himself to his soldier stand. “Take the Quinjet and head to one of the places immediately. Tell Thor to head to the second location then search the perimeter for a ship or something and Bruce to be ready if we need the Hulk. Tony and I will fly over the third location. Now go.”

They all went their separate ways to fulfill their orders. Before Steve could leave the room he was grabbed by Tony who kissed him chastely on the lips.

“Be careful out there. I mean it.” Tony murmured against his lips and raised his eyebrow to prove he was serious.

“Yeah, you too.” He gave him one more kiss before they both headed to suit up.

***

They headed towards the place as fast as possible. Each was worried that they were too late and too many civilians already lost their lives.

But what they saw was a surprise.

Tony and Steve were shocked to find three men fighting brutally with ten aliens. And they were winning!

“What the hell?” Tony exclaimed in surprise while he and Steve saw the scene from afar as they flew closer. “Who are they? And damn! They are good!”

“I don’t know. But they still need help.” Steve answered when he saw the tallest one of the three men get thrown into a nearby car. “We need to get down to them now!”

Just as Tony landed Steve on the ground he saw one of the two other men shouting for the fallen one and got distracted enough to be thrown to the ground too and the alien was about to insert its claws into him.

Steve threw his shield immediately and hit the alien in the head making it collapse. When he caught his shield back, his eyes landed on the man on the ground to make sure he was alright to see him staring at him with wide awed eyes.

“Are you alright over there?” he called out coming closer to him.

The man nodded as he tried to get back to his feet.

They were both startled when the creature Steve just put down was back to his feet and attacking them angrily.

Just when Steve was about to hit it again with his shield, an arrow pierced through the air and right into the alien’s eye.

Steve watched the alien fell down and looked up expecting to see Clint but was surprised to see that it was the third man who took down the creature.

Steve’s eyes were wide as he watched the shooter ran over to check on the one on the floor next to Steve, completely ignoring his existence.

Who are these men?

***

Castiel saw Dean being thrown to the ground by one of the remaining aliens.

“Dean!” he screamed as he tried to run to him but was stopped by the last alien who wasn’t planning to let Castiel move anytime soon.

After he took it down as fast as possible to reach Dean, he saw that he was already saved by a familiar looking man covered in blue, wearing a mask and carrying a circular shield.

Why was all that so familiar?

His eyes landed on Dean to check on him, But found HIS husband staring at the other man with wide awed eyes. Castiel thought he saw him drool a little too.

What the hell?!

He watched the blue man walking closer to Dean and talking to him. Dean looked like he was about to faint.

He felt his blood boil as he watched the exchange.

Then the alien the blue man took down got up again and attacked both of them.

For a half second Castiel seriously thought about letting it kill them both. But unfortunately, he loved the stupid idiot.

He raised his bow and shot the alien right in its eye, then, ran to check , First, on the unconscious Sam then, on the stupid idiot without giving the blue man a second look.

“Dean? Are you alright?” he helped Dean up and checked him for any injuries but thankfully, found none.

Then he raised his eyes to his face when he didn’t get a response.

He was going to kill him.

He was still staring at the damned blue man with the stupid shield!!!

***

Dean couldn’t believe it!

He was standing right in front of Captain Freaking America!!!

He completely forgot about what’s going on around him as he saw the hero look over at him and asking him if he was alright.

Captain America just asked him if he was alright!!!

Dean was holding himself back barley from fangirling so hard in front of his childhood idol.

He didn’t even notice the alien attacking them again or it falling to the ground again dead.

He did, however, finally snap out of his star struck state when he was hit painfully on the back of his head with a bow.

“OW!” he looked over at Castiel, (Who Dean just noticed that he was standing RIGHT THERE next to him. Shit) who also was glaring at him so hard he was sure he was about to combust into flames. ”What?! Wait. Don’t answer that. Sam?”

“He is fine. Just unconscious.” Castiel just glared harder, then his eyes moved towards Captain America, who was watching the whole exchange with wide (Slightly amused) eyes, and looked at him a little coldly.

“Thank you. For saving him.” he thanked sincerely if not a little coldly.

“No, thank you. You saved a lot of lives today. Mine included. You fellas are exceptional fighters.” The Captain smiled gratefully at them and looked at them with admiration.

Holy Shit! Captain America just thanked them!! And said they were exceptional fighters!! Best.Day.Ever!

And it got even better.

Before Cas or Dean could answer him, someone landed next to them.

Not just anyone.

It was Freaking Ironman!!

Holy Freaking Shit!!

Dean watched with wide eyes, as Ironman walked towards them and put a hand on Captain America’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” he asked in concern.

Oh. OH! Right! How the hell did he forget that they were freaking married!

He was standing in front the famous Super Husbands. He was going to die!!

“I am. Thanks to our new friend here.” The Captain answered smiling over at Castiel.

Castiel was startled by his words and looked a little flustered.

Dean was going to burst from pride. His husband just saved Captain America’s life. Holy shit!

“Um.. you’re welcome. You did almost all the work.” Castiel murmured, still a little uncomfortable at talking to new people.

The Captain then removed his mask and gestured for Ironman to do the same, then extended his hand towards Dean who was silent throughout the whole exchange, fangirling silently. “You can call me Steve. And you probably already know my husband Tony. Really nice to meet you guys.” He smiled kindly at them.

Dean managed to shake his hand without passing out.

“I am Dean Winchester. This is my husband Castiel and the passed out Sasquatch over there is my brother Sam.” Dean was impressed that his voice didn’t waver. He moved to shake Tony Freaking Stark’s hand. But then he found him staring at Castiel with wonder.

Wait, what?

“Your husband?” Stark inquired while shaking his hand. “Wait, did you say Winchester? I know you guys!”

“You do?” Cas tilted his head curiously.

“Yeah, I heard a lot about the Winchester brothers and their badass angel. I also heard the angel was married to one of the brothers. Please tell me it’s you!” he looked at Castiel with excited eyes.

Castiel nodded a little bewildered. “I am an angel, yes.”

Stark then grinned widely and took Castiel’s hand in both of his and shook it excitedly.

“Holy shit! This is awesome! I am a huge fan by the way! I heard all the stories told about you. Wasn’t sure at first if it was true or not. But I watched you fight from up there, and yup! It is all true! You are even more badass in person!” Stark talked way too excitedly for Dean’s liking.

Also, he didn’t like how he looked at HIS angel.

And apparently neither did Capt- Steve. Judging from the displeased glare he was giving his overexcited husband.

***

Sam woke up drowsily.

The hit wasn’t that hard, but it was enough to knock him out for a little while.

He looked around, expecting to see the aliens still attacking and was worried about his brother and brother –in –law.

What he saw was much weirder though.

Dean and Castiel. Standing with Captain America and Ironman. With no masks. With Dean glaring at Ironman who was shaking Castiel’s hand excitedly, while the Captain glaring at his husband, with Castiel occasionally glaring at Dean.

Maybe the hit was that hard after all.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was elated.

He was shaking hands with a freaking angel!

How cool was that!

However, he could almost feel the husband’s glare burn off his face, but serves him right for ogling his Steve earlier.

Yup, Tony saw that.

Sure, he couldn’t really blame the guy. Steve was the perfection of the male body, with his perfect upside down Dorito proportions and perfect face, stunning blue eyes, luscious lips, pretty nose, soft blonde hair and perfect personality, pure heart, overwhelming kindness and sweetness. Not mention, perfect in bed.

Yes, Tony was totally, completely whipped. Shut up! He married Captain Fucking America of course he was whipped! And he totally will gloat about that to the day of his death.

He was Tony Stark after all. He was nothing if not a gloating asshole sometimes.

Which gave him an interesting thought that never really left his mind; why would a perfect man like Steve marry someone like him?

Seriously, come on! Have you met him? He wasn’t exactly lovable.

They were almost completely opposites. Hell, their first start wasn’t exactly smooth.

If you told Tony then that he was going to marry that man, he would have laughed at your face.

He never thought he would ever get married. And now he was married to his childhood crush and idol.

Life is weird.

However, their married life wasn’t always fluffy and smutty. Honestly, he had no idea how they managed to not kill each other yet. They were both stubborn as hell. Tony liked to always have his way and Steve could be sometimes a control freak. They butt heads almost all the time.

But they never went to bed angry.

Oh! Did he forgot to mention that Steve’s green eyed monster could easily be provoked?

It was both fun to play with but could also be deadly as hell.

A particularly over affectionate woman stand too close to Tony and you could almost see smoke coming out of Steve’s ears from how angry and jealous he was.

Like right now, while he was shaking Castiel, Angel of the Lord’s hand enthusiastically.

Steve was boiling. It was painfully obvious from the vicious glare he was sending Tony’s way.

Which he totally ignored.

He just continued to shout praises at the Angel’s heroic moments. Completely ignoring the glare of both his husband and the Angel’s husband.

***

Steve was going to kill him.

Slowly and painfully.

He could almost feel his blood boil in his veins.

He knew that he was a jealous bastard sometimes, but he couldn’t exactly help it now, all with Tony’s history.

Of course, he knew that Tony would never cheat on him, but he still flirts with everything that moves. Which he knew that it pisses him off immensely but still did to rail him up and bring out his possessive side.

Which was always out anyway.

Yes, Steve was possessive. Sue him! Have you seen Tony? He was his everything. And he would like to keep his everything, thank you very much.

***

Castiel was still confused by the enthusiasm and admiration Tony was still directing at him, long after he finally released his hand.

It seemed like he deeply admired Castiel. Which was confusing really. He never really thought he did much admirable things lately.

Apparently, this man begs to differ.

“-And I heard you carved a sigil on your OWN chest to banish other angels? That was freaking awesome! I mean who does that?! Also, you molotoved a freaking Archangel without hesitation! I mean come on! ” Tony was still rambling nonstop. It was kind of nice to hear that someone sees that he did heroic moments.

However, he can almost feel Dean’s glare from beside him. Also Steve’s.

Huh. Interesting.

It looked like Dean could get jealous. That was an indeed interesting thing to know.

***

Dean interjected, cutting off the rambling and raised his hand towards Stark to shake his hand while looking at him coldly.

“Dean. His husband.” He growled lowly.

Stark returned his cold glare with one of his own as he shook his hand with a strong grip.

“Tony. His husband.” He gestured towards Steve with his head, matching Dean’s tone. “As you obviously heard.”

They both sized each other up and down. The tension between them was almost touchable even Castiel seemed to feel it as he tried to obviously defuse it a little.

“It is nice to meet you. I also heard a lot of pleasant things about you.” Castiel smiled gently at Stark and Steve.

Tony’s gaze went back to Castiel’s and grinned.

“Really? Well, yeah, obviously you heard about us. It is hard not to. It would mean you probably live under a rock. I must say, you look much younger than I imagined. I don’t know why I imagined a bearded guy wearing ropes or something. That’s way better than what I imagined. How old are you by the way? Million? Three million?”

” Old.” Castiel answered smirking a little.

Stark whistled. “Man! And I thought Steve was older than dirt! Nice to know that my husband isn’t that old after all!”  

***

When he was just about to hit Tony at the back of his head with his shield to shut him up, he heard Natasha calling to him in the comms.

“Cap? Clint and I defeated the aliens in these parts. Thor also did his job but still searching around for any spaceships. Should the rest of us head back?” she reported.

“Yes. Let’s head back and wait for Thor at the Tower.” He said, focusing back to the reason they came out here in the first place. He turned his eyes towards the Winchesters again and saw that the younger brother Sam was finally conscious again and standing next to his brother and staring at him and Tony with awe.

God, he was so tall! And he thought Thor was tall! He had to raise his head to look at him properly.

“Hey, where are you guys staying? And for how long?” Steve asked curiously.

“We are staying in a motel for a few more days.” Dean answered still looking warily at Tony.

Not that Steve blamed him.

“Why don’t you guys stay at the Tower for those few days? We have plenty of rooms and we can get know each other more.”

***

The Winchesters stared at Steve like he was the weirdest thing that ever lived.

“You- you want us to stay with you guys and get know us?!” Dean asked unable to believe what he just heard.

Steve just shrugged like everything was normal. “Yeah, why not? In my opinion, if you saved people or me or one I care about we can easily be friends. And you guys in these categories. I am sure we will be great friends, right Tony?”

Tony smiled sincerely (Which freaked the hell out of Dean by the way) “Yeah, you guys are alright. And since Castiel here saved my Captain earlier you are on top of my cool people list already.”

Okay, Dean honestly never imagined Tony Stark would actually say that to them, even in his wildest dreams.

He had to admit that the guy wasn’t that bad. God! It was physically painful to admit that!

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled flushing a little from all the praise. “We’d be honored to be friends with you.”

Steve smiled and raised his hand towards Sam to shake his hand.

“Sam,” He greeted politely. “You were a little preoccupied when I met your family earlier. Let me introduce myself properly then. You can call me Steve. Nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you.”

Sam shook his hand. Eyes wide with awe and wonder. “It- it was nice to finally meet you. You are one of my idols. You are a true hero”

“I am glad to hear that.” Steve smiled, the tips of his ears flushed a little at the praise while Tony smiled proudly at him.

That made Dean feel at ease and his star struck state to vanish a little. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were just regular guys. Steve flush, get flustered at being praised and Tony gets jealous when someone stare at his husband for too long and feel proud when someone admire him. Sure, they were Captain America and Iron Man. But underneath all that, they were just regular guys.

Dean could totally work with that.

Tony then shook Sam’s hand while looking up at him with wide eyes.

“God! You are tall!” He blurted out bluntly bringing out a surprised chuckle from Sam. “No, really. Sure, I am not exactly a tall guy but next you? Man, I really should consider wearing heels.”

That made all of them laugh loudly.

“I would love to see you in heels, Tony.” Steve laughed while shaking his head at his husband.

“Oh, please. You will never let me live it down.” Tony rolled his eyes while laughing a little.

“Anyway, how about we go with you guys to your motel to get your stuff and head to the Tower together?” Steve suggested looking back at the Winchesters expectedly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean nodded and gestured to Sam and Castiel to the car.

When Tony’s eyes fell on the Impala, he hastily got out of his armor and ran towards it caressing its hood gently.

“Holy shit! This car is beautiful!” he exclaimed with delight as he stared at it with admiration. “This is a Chevrolet Impala, right? ’67 or ’68?”

“’67.” Dean answered with a proud smile.

“Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.” He gushed as he continued to caress it gently.

Yup, Dean thought, Tony Stark was alright in Dean’s mind.

“You want to ride with us in her?” Dean offered.

Tony looked up at him, his face let up like a Christmas tree and looked over at Steve. “Can we? Come on, this is way better than flying.”

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. “I don’t think the car can take five men with our sizes.”

“How dare you?!”

“My baby can take anything!”

Both Dean and Tony exclaimed like they were personally offended.

Steve, Castiel and Sam all rolled their eyes.

“Fine.” Steve sighed in surrender.

“Shotgun!” Tony announced while moving to the other side to get in the passenger seat.

No one felt like denying him.

They all got inside the car after Steve placed his shield in the car trunk and Tony ordering Jarvis to send his armor back to the Tower. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and barley stifled a laugh at the way Castiel was squashed by Steve and Sam in the middle, while Steve and Sam were squeezed against the doors from the tight fit.

Maybe the Impala wasn’t really spacious for five, bulky, large men like them. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

***

If you asked Sam what the hell was going on he won’t have an answer.

All he knew was that he passed out then woke up to Dean and Castiel talking to Iron Man and Captain America. Then suddenly, he was squashed in the Impala with them, while his brother talking excitedly with Tony Stark about cars and his brother in law sharing knowing looks with Steve Rogers while rolling their eyes occasionally.

How things escalated like that he had no idea.

His life was seriously getting weirder and weirder every passing second.

They reached the motel and packed their bags and checked out. Sam kept trying to keep himself calm and not think about the fact they were packing their things because they were staying at the Avengers’ Tower!

Sam was calm. He was completely calm.

That’s why he tried not focus on the fact that his brother and Iron Man, Castiel and Captain America are becoming besties.

Yeah, nothing awesome about that. Not at all. Nope.

Sam was freaking the hell out!!

Apparently, Tony and Dean were bonding on their shared love for classic cars, classic rock and their totally badass husbands, while Steve and Castiel bonding on their shared confusion of references and the modern world and their love for their dumbass husbands.

That was probably the strangest day of Sam’s life.

While they were putting their bags inside the trunk of the car, he tried not to fangirl so hard at the sight of Captain America’s shield inside. Nope, completely normal. Get a grip, Sam!

Then, they headed towards the Avengers’ Tower.

Sam was NOT freaking out.

      

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The Avengers’ Tower was...Tall. Really tall. Taller than Dean imagined.

God, he still couldn’t believe he was actually here invited. It was still too much to take.

Also the fact that Tony Stark was sitting shotgun and Steve Rogers in the backseat.

His life was weird. Really, really weird. And coming from him? That means it was really fucking weird considering he married an angel of the lord. Who was talking to Captain America about how much he hates the microwave.

That wasn’t the strangest part. No, it was the fact that the Captain actually agrees with him!

“I mean all those waves surely not healthy.” Castiel stated seriously.

“I know, right? Also the first time I tried to use it, it blew into my face!”

“You placed foil inside it, didn’t you? I also learned that the hard way.”

Dean’s eyes met Sam’s in the rearview mirror and saw Sam’s wide, bewildered eyes. He didn’t really blame him much.

That was the cutest conversation he ever heard.

And Tony seemed to agree from the fond smile on his face.

But then, he frowned and turned towards Steve.

“Wait. You were the one who blew up my kitchen?” he asked raising one eyebrow at him.

Steve blinked at him for a few seconds. “Oh, look! We reached the tower!” he laughed nervously, directing their attention elsewhere.

Tony looked at him suspiciously for a few more seconds, then shrugged and let it go.

_Steve Rogers blew up Tony Stark’s kitchen because he placed foil inside a microwave._

Dean wasn’t sure why that made him laugh hysterically inside his head.

He parked the Impala inside the garage that Tony opened for them.

“Um, guys? I think you should probably tell the others in your team to expect us so we won’t cause any trouble.” Sam said looking hesitantly at the elevator.

“Oh, don’t worry. I told JARVIS to tell the rest of the team about you guys. They are probably expecting you.” Tony assured them while leading the way towards the elevator.

“Great.” Sam and Dean said swallowing audibly which made Cas to look at them strangely. It is not like they were nervous or anything. They weren’t going to meet the rest of the fucking Avengers or anything.

The ride in the elevator seemed to take forever. Understandable from how fucking tall the tower was.

When, finally, the elevator stopped, it opened to a huge place. There was a huge living room with a huge TV and huge kitchen. Basically, everything was huge.

Including the huge man currently sitting on one of the couches.

Holy shit, that was Thor!

God, the man was huge! Everything in him was huge.

Dean should probably stop saying the word huge, it was getting annoying.

***

When the blond big man saw them, he stood up and walked towards them with a big smile.

He wasn’t human. Castiel could easily tell from his aura. He wasn’t from earth either.

That was actually the Norse God of lightening, Thor Odinson.

What was the Norse God of lightening doing in the living room of this big tower? This day was getting stranger and stranger for Castiel’s liking.

“Hello, there our new friends! I heard about your heroic actions today. I admire you deeply already.  I am Thor Odinson, It is astounding to meet brave men like you.” He hollered in a booming voice but with a kind smile as he reached out his hand to shake theirs.

Sam and Dean shook his hand with identical awed expressions on their faces.

“Um, it is nice to meet you, too. We heard a lot about you. I am Sam and this is my brother Dean and brother in law Castiel” Sam said politely still looking awed, while Dean just nodded with wide eyes.

Thor’s eyes let up when they landed on Castiel then.

“You are not human, I presume.” He wasn’t asking. He was just stating a fact. “There is a non-earthy aura around you. But also not from one of the nine realms. What world are you from?”

“He is an angel. Remember the one I told you about before?” Tony interjected then from the kitchen where he and Steve were talking quietly to themselves.

Thor seemed to recognize him then and shook his hand excitedly with a huge grin on his face.

“Yes, I remember! I heard about all your quests and heroic moments. I am honored to finally meet you.”

Castiel was taking too many praise today. It was very unsettling and unusual.

“Thank you.” He murmured flushing a little.

He met Dean’s eyes and saw the pride and amusement there. It settled him down a little.

Then, two more people entered the room. A man with sharp blue eyes filled with mischief and a red haired woman that looked deadly for some reason.

***

Natasha entered the living room while Clint was talking her ear off excitedly.

That’s when her eyes fell on the unfamiliar, very attractive men in the room. More specifically, the tallest one.

God, he was so tall! And large. With eyes that resembled a huge puppy.

It was a little adorable really.

Those men intrigued her. She could understand people from just looking at them from all the training she had during the years.

She could easily tell that the blue eyed one was powerful. Unhumanly powerful. And that he worshipped the ground the green eyed one walk on. That was pretty easy to see since he had the same stupid look in his eyes when he looked at him that Steve had when he looked at Tony. The totally whipped look.

She could never understand it. And probably never will.

***

Sam saw Hawkeye and Black Widow enter the room, and he seriously thanked his lucky stars he didn’t pass out right then. This was too much. He barely held it together when he met Thor!

What made him more nervous was that the Widow’s beautiful green eyes were settled on him intently. It made him freak out a little. She was really gorgeous, okay?! Sue him!

“Oh, hey! You must be those really cool guys who kicked the aliens’ asses today! I am already a big fan by the way.” Hawkeye exclaimed when his eyes landed on them and approached them excitedly. Followed by Black Widow who was still staring at him like her life depended on it.

That should be good.

***

Steve and Tony watched while their team interacted with The Winchesters.

It was kind of strange to see their team act all nice and civil like that.

“What do you think?” Steve asked while still watching the scene.

Tony looked over at him, confused. “About what?”

“About them.” Steve rolled his eyes “I know how I feel. What about you?”

“They’re alright.” He shrugged. “They have guts, I have to admit that. To stand up and fight a bunch of ugly, terrifying aliens they probably never faced before, to save innocent people that says a lot about them. They’re pretty cool in my book.”

“You seem to like one of them a little more than the others.” Steve muttered glaring at him.

“What can I say? I am a sucker for pretty blue eyes. Especially if their owner was a badass.” Tony grinned slyly at him.

“Should I distract Dean to let you have your way with him or something?” he growled lowly at him.

“Oh, come on, Honey. You know you’re it for me. Besides, I am more into blondes anyway.”

Steve just glared at him, then ignored him and moved to join the others.

***

The day was spent in the living room. All sitting around on the couches, talking and sharing stories.

Bruce Banner joined them earlier. He got along great with Sam. Which wasn’t surprising really, they were both huge nerds. What was surprising was that Natasha seemed to enjoy talking with his brother. He honestly thought he would bore her to death. Huh.

Castiel was in his element with Steve and Thor. That totally was understandable, since the three of them have the same confusions and wonderings, which lead to extra cute and hilarious conversations. Like the one were the three of them complained about how much they hate computers and didn’t trust them much. Thor actually thought computers were evil. Castiel and Steve agreed with so much seriousness that made Dean and Tony laugh hysterically.

Yup, that’s right. Dean and Tony were surprisingly getting along great. It turned out, under all the assholeness, the arrogance, the smugness, the sarcasm and the sass, Tony was an okay guy. Dean actually considered him a friend already. Which was something he would never admit.

He got along with Clint too. He was a really cool guy. Hilarious too. He told them stories about his pranks on the team members that made Dean rolling around in laughter.

The initial trepidation about meeting the Avengers had vanished. Like Dean thought before, they were just regular guys.

If Dean ignored the fact that, His brother was making friends with a Hulk and a deadly Russian assassin, his angelic husband becoming besties with the Norse God of lightening and a super soldier, while he was getting along with a genius billionaire and a trained assassin, he would say they are just a group of friends hanging out.

In a huge, several billion dollar tower.

Totally normal.

***

“What do you think?” Dean asked while changing into his sleepwear in the room Tony gave them. The room was fucking big! It was like ten motel rooms combined together. “About our new friends there?”

“They seems nice.” Castiel shrugged without looking at him. “You seem to like them a lot. One of them specifically.

Dean grinned. It always made him giddy when Castiel gets jealous. Sure, it was deadly to play with an enraged, jealous Castiel, but Dean couldn’t really help it sometimes.

“You how weak I get when I see a huge, pretty blue eyes.” Dean grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at his husband. “Being a badass is a lucky, nice bonus.”

Castiel just looked at him coldly. “He gave me his number. Maybe you’d like to have it?” He had his smitey voice on. That should have been Dean’s first warning.

“Oh, Baby. You know you are the only one for me.” Then, because he was an idiot, he added cheekily. “Besides, I don’t really think his husband would let me.”

He wasn’t really sure what happened. But the next thing he knew, he was standing in the hallway staring at the room’s closed door.

Note to self: don’t anger an angel at bedtime. You will end up on the couch. Great.

He sighed, then made his way down the hall. He remembered he saw a small living room with a couch in this floor.

He was surprised to find Tony there sitting cross armed on the couch with a pout on his face.

Their eyes met and a mutual understanding happened between them.

“Angry significant other?” Tony asked looking like he already knew the answer.

“Yup. You?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Dean sat down heavily on the other side of the couch. “What was your crime?”

“Apparently, it was a mistake to show my admiration for your angelic husband in front of mine.”

“I am still mad about that by the way.”

“You were staring and drooling at mine!”

“He is my childhood idol! I spent my entire life wishing I could meet him! Can you really blame me?!”

Tony looked like he was about to argue but came up blank. “Touché”

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I am taking the couch, you know?” Tony stated looking over at him.

“Seriously?! I am the guest here! I should totally be on the couch!”

“I am terrible host after midnight.”

“Then, I am a pushy guest after midnight.”

“I need to sleep comfortably! Do you know how uncomfortable it will be if fought inside the suit while having back pain from sleeping on the floor?”

“I don’t fight with a suit! So if I paused during a fight with a werewolf or something because my back hurts I will not have a metal armor to protect me then!”

“Fine! We will both take the couch. Just stay on your side.” Tony sighed in frustration.

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

They moved so now, the two of them laid on the couch opposite to each other and tried to get comfortable.

“Remove your legs! I can’t stretch mine!” Dean hissed at the other man.

“My tower. My couch. I will stretch my legs as far as I want!”

“Not into my face!”

“Remove your face from my feet, then!”

“I can remove your feet from your legs, you know?”

“I will push my repulsors up your ass and fire!”

“Very mature, dude”

***

Castiel opened the door two hours later and moved into the hallway just as another door opened too.

He saw Steve getting out of what Castiel suspected was his and Tony’s room.

Their eyes met and they had a silent communication.

“Come on. They are probably in the small living room in this floor.” Steve sighed and gestured with his head across the hall.

Castiel followed him and they walked down the long hallway in a comfortable silence.

When they entered the living room they had to stop to take in the scene in front of them.

Tony and Dean were both on the couch. They were opposite each other. Tony’s feet were pushed into Dean’s face while Dean’s were pushed against Tony’s mouth.

They were both asleep. Probably passed out from growling and pushing against each other with their feet for two hours.

Castiel’s eyes met Steve’s.

Then, they both burst out laughing, startling the sleeping, pouting men on the couch so much they fell to the floor in a tangled mess.

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

  

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

They stayed in the Tower for three days.

They were very.. Interesting three days.

They got closer. Like they had known each other for years. They learned a lot about each other. Like the fact that Tony was a coffee junkie, he can’t really function in the morning without coffee, and his mug seemed to be an extension of his arm since Dean almost never saw him without the mug in his hand. Steve, unlike what he seemed like in the battlefield where he was a stern leader, was unbelievably sweet, nice and generally a really good guy with a dry sense of humor very similar to Castiel’s. His team adored him. Dean knew that they’d willingly take a bullet for him in a heartbeat.

Natasha was scary. No, really she was terrifying. One look from her can silent the whole room. Too afraid to spook her. But underneath that, she was actually really nice. She got along great with Sam. They seemed to get closer and closer every day.

Clint was a walking disaster. He keeps pranking his team like his life would be meaningless if he didn’t. Dean walked in a few times to see one of the team members trying to choke the life out of him. It was hilarious really.

Thor was fun. His conversations with Castiel always turned out hilarious. Added bonus if Steve joined in the conversation. It usually lead to Tony and Dean rolling around the floor in laughter or their hearts to grow ten times from the general cuteness of it.

Bruce was usually quiet. But he got along really well with them. He seemed to like Sam, and intrigued with Castiel.

It was really nice and eventful three days. But Dean didn’t really want them to overstay their invite. So he thought it’s time for them to head home.

The team wasn’t really happy with that, but they understood that they too had work to do. Even the team didn’t really had time in the excitement of meeting them to discuss the whole aliens thing.

After Steve’s insistence, they agreed to stay until nightfall, so they can spent the day with them.

They were sitting around in the living room, talking excitedly and loudly when it happened.

The lights in the room started to flicker. Which made the Winchesters get to their feet immediately, while the Avengers looked around in confusion.

“What the hell?” Tony muttered looking around.

Then, a hologram materialized in the middle of the room in the shape of one of those ugly aliens they fought a few days ago. All the Avengers got on their feet then, looking ready to fight.

“The Avengers.” The hideous creature hissed in anger. Its voice was similar to the hissing of a snake. “Don’t you think you had defeated us. We were testing your limit and abilities. You did not disappoint. We concluded that you are a danger to us and you need to be eliminated in order to successfully control your planet.”

“Who are you?” Steve demanded looking coldly at the hologram.

“We are the conquerors of the universe. The destroyers of planets and species. We are from Gloryal, and we are here to exterminate you. Starting from you, Avengers.”

With that, the hologram was gone. Leaving a deadly silence behind as each one of them tried to process what just happened.

“So, a new invasion. Yay.” Tony said dryly, breaking the silence.

“Yeah. And they seem to be very determined to destroy us first.” Natasha murmured grimly.

“Well, we are not that easy to be destroyed.” Steve said with determination. “We will show them what happen when they miss with Earth.”

“How can we help?” Dean asked looking towards him.

“Oh, no. you guys helped us enough already. But this is Avenger business and responsibility. We will deal with it. You guys should probably head home to be safe.”

“But we can help!” Sam and Dean protested. While Castiel remarked. “I think you might need all the help you can get.”

“We appreciate that. Really. But we can’t put you in danger. Aliens are not exactly your area of expertise. So, I think it is for the best if you guys don’t get involved. Better safe than sorry.”

Dean was about to argue again but Sam stopped him.

“Yeah, you are probably right.” Sam sighed.

“Sam!” Dean barked at him while glaring.

“Dean, we never dealt with aliens before! We might even slow them down. I really think we should stay out of their way.”

Dean sighed. He knew Sam was right. But he still thinks they should stay and help.

“Sam is right, Dean.” Castiel murmured gently at him.

Dean just nodded still not happy about the whole thing.

“We are very grateful for your help before. Really.” Steve smiled at them gently as he stretched his hand towards Dean “But this is for the best.”

Dean shook Steve’s hand. “If you guys ever needed us in this, call us. And if you came to Kansas, we told you where you can find the Bunker. Swing by us.”

“Of course.” Steve smiled.

They said their goodbyes to everyone. Promising to keep in touch and call every time they came to New York.

Tony, however, seemed a little reluctant to let them go. Like there was something on his mind but was too hesitant to say. Eventually, he shook their hands tightly. Promising to swing by and see the bunker for himself.

Half an hour later, they were on the road to go back home.

***

“I really think you should have let them help us.” Tony told Steve when they went back to their room. “Castiel was right, we need all the help we can get. This time, I think it’s big.”

“They are still civilians, Tony. Even if they were well trained hunters, I can’t risk their lives like that.” Steve argued.

“Castiel is a freaking angel! Sam and Dean are more than just well trained hunters. They’d faced much bigger threats before and they managed to handle it just fine.”

Steve sighed tiredly. “I know they are more than capable to-“

He didn’t get to finish the sentence. Because suddenly, they were thrown across the room from the massive explosion that hit the tower then.    

 

Steve hit the wall painfully and fell down motionless while Tony hit the floor hard.

Tony was about to scramble back to his feet to check on Steve, when a closer explosion happened throwing him again.

When Tony looked up this time, the room was destroyed and caught on fire. Steve was unconscious.

“Tony! Steve! The Glorians are attacking the Tower!” Clint’s panicked voice sounded in the comms.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Tony groaned in pain. His ankle was hurt. Great. “Steve is unconscious and I hurt my ankle. We need a little help here.”

“Tony, you don’t understand! They are in the Tower!”

Tony didn’t need Clint to tell him that. Because one of the Glorians entered the room then and was walking straight to Tony.

***

Clint was shooting arrows at the Glorians while Natasha was shooting at them with her guns.

“Where is Thor? And Bruce?”  Natasha shouted while shooting. “Those things are not affected by my bullets or your arrows! There is a protective shield surrounding them! We need them to help us!”

“I think Thor is fighting them downstairs, while Bruce is unconscious. I really hope he doesn’t hulk out when he wake up or he will bring the whole tower over our heads!” Clint shouted back while ducking away when one of the aliens tried to remove his head with their claws. “We need to get out of here!”

***

The Glorian approached Tony slowly.

Tony tried to back away while calling out for his suit. Something must be wrong because the suit was taking way too long.

“Where is the rest of the Avengers?” The ugly creature hissed at him angrily.

“What? What are you talking about? The others are kicking your asses all over the tower right now.” he tried to buy time until his suit reach him.

“Not all of them.” Ugly face hissed again. “Only six here. Where is the other three?”

Okay, Tony was seriously lost. He stared at the alien in confusion. “What other three?”

“The three Avengers who killed ten of my people. All Avengers must be eliminated. Where are they?”

Tony paled when he realized who the alien was talking about. So the Winchester family were on the Glorians’ hit list too? Crap. Shit!

“I don’t know who you are talking about, ugly face. We are the only Avengers. Maybe your ten people saw their reflection in a mirror and they died seeing how ugly they are?” Tony smirked up at the seething alien.

The Glorian growled in anger, then raised its clawed hand, ready to chop off Tony’s head.

Just when the claws almost reached him, his body was covered by Steve who raised his shield above their heads, and they heard the collision of the alien’s claws on the shield and its angry, pained screams.

“Seriously, Tony?!” Steve shouted at him. “Provoking a very big, very angry alien who wants you dead?! Seriously?!”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I always do. Why are you surprised?”

“Just- just please get out of here. I will hold it off as long as I can.”

“I can’t. I hurt my ankle. And my suit is taking way too long to come.”

Steve growled in frustration. He pushed his shield up to hit the alien in the face.

The alien staggered backwards, then, Steve jumped at it and tackled it to the floor.

Tony’s heart was bounding so hard as he watched helplessly. Steve didn’t look like he was winning. He was still not coordinated from his hit against the wall. He was proved right when the alien’s claws slashed Steve’s shoulder and his pained scream made panic and fear spread through Tony.

Just when the Glorian was about to slash Steve’s chest, the suit crashed throw the wall and merged with Tony who immediately blast the alien away from his injured husband.

“Finally!” he sighed in relief in the safety of his armor.

“We need to get out of here!” Steve exclaimed. “We can’t win right now!”

He ran to Steve and held him tightly as they flew out of the room, then out of the gaping hole in the side of the tower.

“Avengers! Draw back! We can’t win this round! Evacuate the tower and meet with us!” Steve commanded through the comms.

“Roger that, Cap.” Natasha and Clint answered.

“I am on my way to collect the rest of the team.” Thor reported.

Tony flew them away from the burning, falling apart tower, to the other side of the city.

When they were at a safe distance, they said their coordinates to the others and waited for them.

An hour later, Thor touched down in front of them, carrying Clint, Natasha and a still unconscious Bruce.

“Are you guys alright?” Steve asked in worry as he checked them for any injuries. Clint was bleeding from a wound in his forehead, Natasha seemed like she hurt her arm, Thor’s face was bloody and Bruce seemed to be unconscious due to a hard hit to his head.

All in all, they were pretty banged up.

“Better than ever.” Clint stated smiling tiredly.

They all looked at each other then, looking lost.

“Now what?” Natasha asked tiredly.

“We need to lay low for a few weeks. To recuperate and try to plan what to do.” Steve stated.

“Yeah, and where are we going to ‘lay low’? Our home was destroyed, and those aliens seemed to know a lot about us and they will find us at any of our safe houses.” Clint remarked grimly.

Steve looked lost then. “I don’t know. I-I really don’t know where we can go.”

Tony thought for a few seconds, then it hit him.

“I think I know a place where those Glorians will never find us in.”

***

Dean couldn’t sleep.

His mind was racing too much for him to relax and sleep.

They reached the bunker two hours ago, and they went straight to bed without saying a word.

They all felt guilty and frustrated from leaving the Avengers to deal with their problem on their own.

Dean seriously considered going back. But he knew they didn’t really need them. They were the Avengers after all. And they were just hunters.

Dean sighed and looked over at Castiel. The angel was very fond of sleeping, even though he didn’t really need it, he just liked to fall asleep next to Dean.

When Dean finally gave up on falling asleep, he decided to go to the kitchen and have a beer.

He got out of the bed quietly and made his way out of the room.

On his way to the kitchen, he stopped suddenly when he heard a sound.

It sounded like knocking.

He just shrugged and assumed it was just his tired mind.

But then he heard it again.

There was someone knocking at their front door.

In the middle of the night.

On the door of their super-secret bunker.

_Wait, what?_

The knocking sounded again, this time waking Cas and Sam up.

“Who’d be knocking right now? And how they found us anyway?” Sam asked in confusion.

“Maybe we should see who is knocking. They seemed to be very persistent” Castiel suggested. His blade ready in his hand.

“Alright. Sam get your gun.” Dean commanded going to get his own gun.

They all made their way carefully towards the front door of the bunker.

Dean motioned for them to stand on either side of the door while he opened it.

He counted to three, then opened the door carefully.

Then, he froze, eyes wide with disbelieve and shock.

Well, he certainly didn’t expect that.

Sam and Castiel moved to look at what he was staring at, and they had the same reaction when they did.

Because, on their door step, stood all the Avengers. Bloody, dirty and giving them awkward, shy smiles.

“Hey, guys.” Tony grinned awkwardly at them. “There is a whole army of aliens who wants us dead and destroyed our home. Can we hide at yours for a few weeks, please?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean, Sam and Castiel kept staring in shock for a few more long seconds still not sure if this was real or not.

Come on, the Avengers need their help? This is a little hard to believe.

When Dean realized that the team started to get nervous at the lack of their response, he snapped out of his shock and went into action mode.

“Right! Of course! Come in!” he exclaimed urgently, moving away from the doorway to let them in. He saw them sag with relief, like they were expecting the Winchesters to turn them down.

He watched them as they moved inside the bunker, Tony was leaning against Steve’s shoulder and limping heavily, Steve’s other shoulder was bleeding generously and he looked pale from the blood he was losing, Natasha’s arm was hurt but didn’t seem like it was broken, Thor’s and Clint’s faces were bloody from wounds on their foreheads, Bruce looked disoriented from a bleeding wound in the back of his head.

In conclusion, they were all bloody, dirty and very, very tierd.

They must have come here directly after the attack on the tower.

“Sam! Get the first aid kit. Cas, help Steve before he passes out. Come on guys, I will take you to the showers to clean yourselves up then, we will check on your injuries and find clothes that could fit you.” Dean moved to support Tony as he spoke, Cas helped Steve who looked like he was about to pass out from blood loss while Sam ran to get the first aid kid.

Dean led them towards the showers. There are two big showering rooms with ten cabins in each, it should be more than enough. He watched as the team looked around at the bunker and seemed deeply impressed.

Tony whistled in appreciation. “Nice place you have here.”

“True, it is a very good battle base. I like the secretive state of it.” Thor commented looking impressed.

“Thanks. Its home. So it’s alright.” Dean replied. Pleased at their praise on the bunker.

They spent the next few hours helping the Avengers with their injuries. From their lifestyle, Sam, Dean and Castiel became pretty good at dealing with injuries.

Dean left Castiel, who was helping Steve with his shoulder while the others were showering, to go with Sam to get them some clothes.

“Okay, obviously, you will get shirts from your closet for Thor and Steve and look in Charlie’s room for anything that could fit Natasha, while I will get from my and Cas’ closet shirts for the others.” Dean ordered while making his way to his and Cas’ room.

“Still can’t believe what’s happening.” Sam murmured looking bewildered. “The Avengers are in the bunker, needing our help, and we are about to get them clothes from our own closets. I find all that hard to believe.”

“Believe me, me too.” Dean replied shaking his head. “But no time for that. We need to focus on helping them. Avengers or not, they are people who needs us right now.”

Sam nodded in confirmation and went to his room.

***

“How do you feel?” Castiel asked in concern while finishing the last stitches on Steve’s shoulder wound.

“I will be fine. I’ve had worse.” Steve answered, smiling tiredly. He still looked pale but at least he didn’t seem like he will pass out any second. “You are surprisingly good at that.”

“You can’t imagine the amount of injuries Dean had endured and I had to treat.” He sighed in frustration.

“Yeah, I know how that feels.” Tony, freshly cleaned and his ankle covered in bandages, murmured giving Steve a tired, concerned glare.

“Me too.” Steve countered back giving him a meaningful look.

Tony just rolled his eyes, while Castiel chuckled a little.

They remind him of when he and Dean bicker, it was intriguing.

“Anyway,” Steve said giving Tony one last pointed look before turning back to Castiel. “I am really grateful for your help, guys. We’re so sorry for dragging you into our mess.”

“Don’t be. We’re friends. Friends help each other in time of need.” Castiel smiled at him kindly. “Besides, we already feel close to you, even though we knew you for just a few days.”

“You can obviously tell we feel the same, since all of us are sitting unashamed in front of you guys in our underwear.” Tony chuckled lightly.

“Well, we’re glad about that, but we brought you guys some clothes, so you don’t have to anymore.” Dean announced as he entered the room they gave to Steve and Tony to stay in, carrying the folded clothes. “We will leave you guys to get dressed. You will find us in the kitchen to prepare some food. You guys seem like you need it.”

“Thank you, Dean. Really.” Steve smiled at him while Tony took the clothes smiling gratefully.

“No need. We are just glad you’re okay.” Dean murmured looking flustered at being thanked.

Castiel took Dean’s hand and they both left the room to give Steve and Tony some privacy.

***

Steve kept staring at the closed door, seemed lost in thought.

“Are you going to just stand there half-naked?” Tony inquired while pulling on the soft plaid shirt over a faded T-shirt. “Not that I am complaining or anything.”

“I just- I really am not used to meet people being this nice without anything in return. It’s refreshing.” Steve looked back at Tony then. “But that also made me feel bad about all this. They already have enough on their plates, they don’t really need us to throw ourselves in their lives and weight on them with our own problems.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Tony sighed. “But we have no choice. They were already involved the moment they decided to save innocent people’s lives and attack the ugly aliens. I guess they already made their choice. It doesn’t hurt that they are really cool.” Tony grinned then, and moved closer to Steve and cupped his face gently. “Now, as much as I love seeing your glorious body, you have to get dressed and get you something to eat. You look deathly pale.”

Steve just nodded tiredly and started to put on the clothes.

The Winchesters are, obviously, really fond of plaid.

***

Sam knocked softly on the door of the room Natasha currently occupy.

Black Widow was staying in a room in his home.

Totally normal.

No. that wasn’t normal. Nothing was normal anymore. He was wondering why he was surprised about that. Nothing in his life was normal anyway.

But what’s happening right now? That was too much. And really, really awesome! The Avengers were in their home!!

Sure, they were hurt, homeless and an army of aliens wants their head, but still awesome.  

Sam should probably feel bad about that.

He heard Natasha’s voice telling him to come in from inside and he pushed open the door.

Only to freeze and turn around immediately, face burning hot.

She was only in her underwear! He should have expected that since he was here to give her the clothes he borrowed from Charlie’s room. But he was still not prepared.

“Um. Sorry. I-I brought you some clothes.” Sam stammered face flushing more.

“So, you guys have women’s clothing just laying around your super manly bunker?” he heard the amusement dripping from her voice. Great, now she thinks he was an idiot.

“Our friend, Charlie, she has a room here she stays in when she visits. I borrowed some clothes from her closet.” Sam explained. Still not turning around.

“That’s nice of you.” They stayed silent for a few seconds. “Sam? Are going to give them to me now?”

“What?”

“The clothes.” He can hear the amused smile in her voice.

“Oh, right.” Damn, he feels like an idiot. He turned around, eyes everywhere except on the gorgeous, half naked redhead in the room and raised the folded clothes in front of him. “Here.”

She walked forward and took the folded clothes from him. He could feel her gaze on him, but he still didn’t try to look at her.

“Thank you.” She murmured softly, her voice sent tingles through his whole body.

“No problem.” He turned around abruptly and marched towards the door.

“You are adorable when you’re flustered.” She called after him, chuckling a little.

Sam felt his face flame red again. “Um. T-Thanks. I guess.” He stammered then opened the door and left the room before he made himself look like an idiot even more.

***

Natasha watched Sam leave the room like his ass was on fire. She caught herself smiling softly and immediately frowned.

She didn’t understand what was attracting her in the younger Winchester. Since the Winchesters’ stay in the tower, she felt drawn and closer to the nerdy, tall man.

Which was strange. She was surrounded constantly with overly attractive men, but she never felt this drawn to anyone of them before.

Sam Winchester was different somehow, and she needs to find out why.

***

  “Isn’t this awesome? I know it is not awesome for them and I should probably feel bad, but I can’t help it! This is awesome!” Dean was rambling excitedly, looking like a kid in his excitement.

Castiel just looked at him smiling fondly.

They were in the kitchen, making sandwiches for all the obviously tired Avengers. Dean made sure, after asking Tony, to make Steve’s and Thor’s plates a little bigger. According to Tony, they had a bottomless stomach he always wondered where the hell all of this food go. Dean wasn’t surprised really. Their metabolism must be a bitch to handle.

“I mean, sure we’re used to people usually come to us for help, but they’re the freaking Avengers! Them needing our help makes me feel both flattered and terrified!” Dean continued.

“Why would that make you scared?” Castiel asked then, confused.

“You know, because they’re them. Big, awesome, superheroes. And we’re just… us.” Dean shrugged self-consciously.

“You are selling yourself and Sam short, Dean. You’re not just ordinary humans. You’re heroes too. You’re not less than the Avengers in anything.” Castiel countered sternly.

“They save the world all the time.” He muttered.

“You saved the world too. Multiple times.” Castiel stepped into Dean’s personal space and cupped his cheeks gently. “You’re a hero too, Dean Winchester. Always have, always will.”

Dean stared at Castiel’s beautiful eyes, he felt warmth spreading through him from his angel’s words. It made him feel bigger. Stronger. Castiel always did that. Made Dean’s confidence and self-esteem increase. It was exhilarating.

“Thanks, Sweetheart.” He murmured, smiling softly at his husband. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist, and closed the distance between them.

The kiss started innocent enough, they were in the kitchen, after all. With seven other people who could walk in any second, but then Dean deepened the kiss, controlled by the fact that he didn’t get a chance to get laid for the past few days. Castiel was mean and evil when he was pissed. And he was still pissed about the whole jealousy thing.

He slipped his tongue inside Castiel’s mouth, who moaned a little.

“Dean, we shouldn’t. Not now.” Castiel murmured against his lips.

“Don’t care.” Dean murmured back, pulling the angel even closer.

They made out right there in the middle of the kitchen, completely forgetting about everything else.

Until someone cleared their throat.

They pulled apart and turned towards the doorway, to see Clint looking at them with amusement.

“Clint, glad to see you already got settled in.” Dean let go of Castiel reluctantly, glaring a little at the interrupting archer.

“Yeah, I already feel like home.” Clint countered, rolling his eyes.

“You don’t seem bothered for someone who just walked in on us making out in the kitchen.” Castiel tilted his head at him.

“Are you kidding me? Have you seen who I am living with? Tony absolutely has no shame. He could casually strip Steve and have his way with him anywhere and everywhere. And since Steve is a huge, lovesick puppy, he won’t deny him anything. So, you could say I got used to walking in on things I’d rather not see.” Clint shuddered then. “And I have walked in on a lot. Really, really a lot.”

Dean and Castiel winced in sympathy. Poor guy.

“And it looks like, now I have to deal with two lovesick, unashamed couples. God, the aliens seems more appealing right now.”

Dean and Castiel looked at each other. Then burst out laughing, much to Clint’s chagrin.

 

 

 

  

  

 


	7. Chapter 7

Ten minutes later, everyone were gathered in the war room.

Sam, Dean and Cas moved around passing each one of the Avengers a plate of food, which they all accepted with a huge grateful smile.

They all started eating with gusto. Like they hadn’t eaten in days. It made Dean ache for them.

He could imagine what they were going through. To be a target almost all the time. To not be safe if they were separated. To have a whole species that wanted them dead. To be homeless.

In that moment, Dean realized that the Avengers weren’t that different from them. Each one of them went through a tragedy. Their lives weren’t easy. Saw pain and grief too many times.

But they found comfort and home in each other. A family.

Just like them.

It was refreshing to realize all of that. To know that even though this room contained hunters, an angel, a Norse god, assassins, lab experiment, living legend and a billionaire genius, they weren’t that different.

“So,” Sam started after everyone finished eating. “Are you guys ready to tell us what happened?”

They all looked at each other, then their eyes landed on Steve who hesitated at first before meeting their eyes.

“You might not like what I am about to say.” He sighed tiredly.

“Let us be the judge of that.” Dean smiled encouragingly at him.

Steve was silent for a few seconds, then started to tell them everything since the moment the Winchesters left the tower until the Avengers find their way to the bunker.

“So, in conclusion, we are the target of those aliens too?” Castiel inquired after Steve finished.

“Kind of?” Steve smiled awkwardly at them. It reminded him of Castiel for some reason. Now that he thought about it, there was many things in Steve that reminded him of Cas, even though Steve was Captain America, leader of the Avengers, living legend. But just Steve was a little socially awkward, incredibly kind, loyal to no end, had a heart of gold and worships the ground Tony walked on. Not to mention, absolute badass.  

Looks like Dean did have a type. All of this couldn’t be a coincidence.

“We’re immensely sorry we dragged you guys into this.” Steve continued, eyes heavy with guilt while the rest of the team lowered their heads with equal guilt. “You already have enough problems. You don’t need us to add to them.”

“Dude, you think this is the first time a whole army wanted us dead?” Dean laughed. “All of heaven and hell want our heads. So, these aliens can get in the line.”

“And now it’s official.” Sam added, smiling gently. “We’re in this together.”

That got them grateful smiles from the whole team. It was refreshing if Dean was honest with himself.

“Thanks, guys.” Tony smiled tiredly at them.

“You are truly brave, courageous men. It’d be an honor to fight alongside you.” Thor gave them a huge grin that the Winchesters couldn’t help returning it.

“Likewise.” Castiel stated with a smile.

“Alright, enough of all this chick flick moment. You guys look like you will pass out any moment now. How about you get some rest and we can discuss the whole aliens thing tomorrow?” Dean suggested.

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Clint yawned tiredly. “I am so tired I can barely even open my eyes.”

Steve looked fondly at Tony who rested his head on Steve’s uninjured shoulder and looked ready to pass out right then and there.

“I am pretty sure Tony here agrees with you too.” Steve laughed wrapping an arm around Tony, bringing him close as he stood up, heaving Tony up with him who grumbled tiredly.

They all got up to their feet, each one of them went back to the rooms The Winchesters gave them earlier, murmuring goodnights on their way out.

Dean and Castiel threw themselves on their bed with exhaustion.

A lot had happened in those past days that Dean couldn’t believe it sometimes.

“Dude, do you believe that The Avengers are just down the hall in our home?” Dean let out a disbelieving laugh looking over at Castiel.

“Believe me nothing surprises me anymore.” Castiel chuckled “Right now, I just expect anything could happen.”

Dean laughed a sort of hysterical laugh. God, his life was weird.

He scooted closer to Castiel wrapping his arms around him as he rested his head on his chest.

“Let’s just sleep now and deal with everything tomorrow.” Dean murmured against his chest.

“Agreed.”

***

Steve helped Tony to the room they were staying in, almost carrying all of Tony’s weight.

It was a long day. So he didn’t really blame Tony for being this exhausted and tired. Steve himself could barely keep himself standing.

He laid Tony down on the bed and helped undressing him. Tony’s eyes never left his face. Like he was afraid if he blinked Steve would disappear.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” Steve looked at him with concern.

Tony didn’t answer for a long moment at first. He just kept staring at his face.

“I almost lost you today.” He finally murmured quietly, eyes still glued to Steve’s face.

Steve’s face softened then as he smiled sweetly at him. “You didn’t. I am okay. We’re okay.” He got on the bed bringing Tony closer to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“You really need to stop doing that.” Tony murmured into his chest.

“Doing what?” Steve asked, confused.

“Making me almost lose you. It won’t be ‘almost’ every time, Steve.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Steve sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I will be more careful if you promised to do the same.”

“I am not the one who tried to take down a huge, clawed alien with my bare hands.”

“Just humor me.”

“Fine. I will be careful if you stopped being an impulsive idiot. I don’t want to be a widower if you haven’t noticed.”

“No one wants to be a widower, Tony” He chuckled hugging Tony to him tightly. “But I promise.”

“Good.” Tony then closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Steve watched him for a few minutes before sleep took over him too.

***

In the morning, Dean was in kitchen preparing breakfast for nine people, when Steve walked in.

“Good morning, Dean” he greeted smiling kindly at him. God, this guy was too kind and sweet for his own good. Dean didn’t really expect him to be like that if he was honest. Sure, the guy was his childhood hero and idol, but he thought he would be an arrogant jerk in reality. He was a living legend after all, he had the right to be arrogant.

Well, he was absolutely, completely wrong.

“Morning, Cap.” He smiled back at him while continued to add pancakes to the huge pile next to him.

“Steve is fine, Dean. I have enough people calling me Cap already.” He chuckled, and Dean felt at ease.

“Steve it is, then.” He grinned.

“You didn’t have to make all this breakfast, Dean. I woke up early to do it. Looks like I didn’t wake up early enough.” Steve’s eyes landed on the piles of pancakes, bacon and eggs Dean had already made and seemed to feel guilty.

“It’s okay. You guys are in our home, and I am the one who cooks here, so it’s only natural.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Sam and Castiel can’t cook?” Steve asked curiously while gesturing towards the coffee pot asking permission which Dean gave immediately. Was he usually this polite?

“Sam’s cooking is more a poison than food, to be honest, and I don’t really trust Cas in the kitchen anymore since the microwave incident. I can’t have him blow anything else into his face again, he almost gave me a heart attack that first time.” He shook his head at the memory smiling fondly. “So, I have to do the cooking around here before one of them poison or blow us up.”

“I know how you feel.” Steve laughed while making coffee to the still sleeping army. The most fascinating thing was he seemed to know how each one of his team liked their coffee. “Tony managed once to burn boiled water. Thor is the worst cook you could ever meet but you can’t really convince him that he is. Bruce only cooks Indian food that could make you stay in the bathroom for days or burn your mouth from how spicy it is. Natasha finds it an insult to even boil water. Clint don’t even ask.” He shuddered a little then, making Dean Laugh. “So obviously, I am the one who cook usually or they would starve to death.”

“I never imagined you to be a good cook to be honest.” Dean admitted shyly.

“Everybody usually is.” Steve chuckled. “My Ma taught me how to cook and bake before I was tall enough to reach the stove. How you, Sam and Castiel like your coffees?”

“Mine black, Cas’ two sugar and milk, Sam’s milk and cream with one sugar.” He answered automatically without thinking. He usually the one who made all their coffees too. “I taught myself to cook. It was usually just me and Sam when we were kids. So I had to do all the feeding.”

“Hard childhood too?”

“The hardest.”

Before Steve could answer, two figures stumbled into the kitchen. They looked up to see Tony and Castiel looking like zombies while making a beeline towards them. They stumbled into each other on the way and they glared and pushed at each other even more, making Dean and Steve laugh loudly.

Well, looks like Tony wasn’t a morning person either.

After they finished pushing at each other, they finally made their way towards them, Tony falling right into Steve’s open arms, while Castiel wrapped around him and burying his face into his neck.

“Morning, Baby.” Dean kissed Castiel’s temple gently while wrapping his arms around him in return. He heard Cas’ grunt in lieu of a greeting which made him smile fondly.

Even though Castiel wasn’t supposed to sleep at all, but when he does let himself sleep, he would usually wake up resembling a huge grumpy cat that couldn’t function completely before coffee. Which Dean found absolutely adorable. To see the mighty, badass angel cranky and grumpy like that was Dean’s absolute undoing.

And he wasn’t ashamed about that.

***

“Good morning, Tony.” He greeted his husband kissing the top of his head affectionately.

“Coffee?” came Tony’s muffled voice since he was currently pressing his face into Steve’s chest, making him roll his eyes fondly. In the morning Tony was unable to think about anything besides the word coffee, if you asked him about anything his answer will always be coffee.

Steve moved to grab the coffee mug he made for Tony and handed over to him, then grabbed Castiel’s and passed it to Dean to give to him, he looked like he need it too.

Dean smiled at him gratefully and handed the mug to Castiel who looked like he was about to climb Dean to grab it.

He chuckled while wrapping his arms back around Tony who moved away a little to drink from his mug. All of this was so domestic it was exhilarating. They were chased out of their home, hurt and wanted dead by aliens, but they still managed to find domesticity and refuge with two hunters and an angel in their super-secret underground home.

It was really nice.

Sam entered the kitchen next, followed by Natasha and Clint, then Bruce and Thor.

They all gathered around the table, Dean passing around plates filled with bacon, eggs and pancakes while Steve passed each one their coffees just the way they like it.

Steve watched them while he ate. Watched how his team bonded with the Winchesters. Laughing and teasing and sharing stories around. Watched Tony, Dean and Clint arguing and putting bets on who would win in a fight between Steve and Castiel. Watched Natasha and Sam smiling and talking with each other about something with Bruce interjecting sometimes. Watching Castiel and Thor discussing the importance of flying and how the hell humans can stand to be on the ground all the time. All of this made Steve smile and feel at ease despite everything.

He could easily see the Winchesters fit in into their family like a puzzle piece.

       

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

After breakfast, they moved to the war room to finally talk about the recent crises.

“So, what’s the plan?” Clint asked seriously, glancing over at Steve.

“Nothing. For now.” Steve stated looking over at them. “We need to recuperate. We took a painful hit and we must get back on our feet fully first before we plan any form of attack.”

“Do you think those aliens will wait for us to heal?” Natasha asked curiously.

“They were pretty clear that they won’t start any invasion until they take us down. They will probably search the earth for us since they obviously know we survived their attack. We will spend our healing time trying to track their movements and learn more about them.” Steve paused for a few seconds gathering his courage to say the next. “Unfortunately, someone have to go back to the tower to get our gear, weapons, suits and anything else we need.”

“Would all that survive the attack?” Sam inquired, confused.

“Yeah, everything is in a special room I build its walls myself. A nuke couldn’t destroy it.”  Tony answered confidently.

“Maybe, but it is still very dangerous to go back to the tower so soon. They must be still there searching for you.” Castiel stated.

“True. But our gear is way too important. We have to get it back.”

“Well, it would mean whoever will go back have to be one of the flying squad so they can get out fast.” Dean remarked then.

“I obviously should be the one to go.” Tony announced turning towards Steve. “I am the one who knows what we need and where everything is. And also, I can fly myself away fast enough if I faced any trouble.”

“No.” Steve growled angrily. “You are hurt. You are not going anywhere. It is too dangerous. Thor can go.”

“Thor won’t be able to know what we need! Come on, Steve. You know I am right! Besides, I only twisted my ankle. It’s fine!”

“You are not going on your own, Tony!”

“I can go with him.” Castiel interjected calmly. Making everyone turn towards him. “I can provide assistance.”

“As much as I’d like that, Cas. I can’t exactly carry you and our things at the same time.” Tony said with an apologetic smile.

That made Castiel smirk a little while Dean and Sam snorted quietly. The three of them shared a look and their smirks widened.

The Avengers stared at them with confusion. Tony looked like he had no idea what he might have said that caused that reaction.

“Don’t worry.” Castiel finally said still smirking. “I will manage.”

“Alright, with that settled, what do you say Steve?” Tony turned to look over at him. “I won’t be alone, and we already established that Cas can handle those suckers, so am I by the way, what do you say?”

Steve hesitated a little. He didn’t like it when Tony was away. Even though he knew Castiel was more than capable of protecting them both and the fact that Tony was absolutely not weak, he still feel worry claw at his heart at the thought of Tony being away.

But he was the leader. And he knew that Tony was right. Only Tony can get everything they need and get out of there in a short time. Castiel being there with him was a much appreciated bonus.

“Alright.” He said determinedly, trying to ignore the worry he was feeling. “You guys can head out right away. It will catch them by surprise if one of us went back this soon.”

***

Half an hour later, Steve and Dean were outside the Bunker with Castiel and Tony to see them off. Tony was in his armor with his faceplate up.

“Be careful, you hear me? No need to do anything reckless.” Tony heard Dean saying that to Castiel in a gentle voice. He looked over at them and saw Dean resting his forehead against Castiel’s affectionately.

“I will. Don’t worry.” Castiel murmured back pressing a soft kiss against Dean’s lips.

He knew he probably should give them privacy, but for some reason he couldn’t help but feel some kind of familiarity at the scene. Dean and Castiel remind him so much of him and Steve. He couldn’t pinpoint all the similarities, but he could see it clearly. They have the same love that was between him and Steve. The same bond and connection. How they can read each other like an open book and have a whole conversations without saying a single word. All of this was so familiar it was so nice to see. It was part of the reasons he felt comfortable and at ease with the Winchester couple. It was nice to connect with a couple that share the same love he had with Steve.

“Will you stop intruding on their moment and focus on ours already?” he heard Steve’s irritated voice. He looked over at him and could obviously see that Steve wasn’t really irritated, he was just covering the worry he could see clearly in his eyes.

He stepped closer to him and framed his face with his armor covered hands.

“I will be careful, Steve.” He promised looking directly into his eyes to let him know he mean it.

Steve sagged against him a little, resting his forehead against his.

“I know. I just can help but worry. Nothing goes according to plan usually.” Steve sighed tiredly, the worry plain on his face now.

“I will be fine. You have nothing to worry about.” Tony kissed him gently then. Trying to reassure him a little.

Steve nodded after pulling away, and Tony kissed him one more time before stepping back a little, just as Dean and Castiel stepped back from each other too.

“So,” Tony started looking over at Castiel curiously. “How are you going to catch up with me if I am not going to carry you?”

Dean and Castiel looked at each other smirking a little. Damn it, this smirk was driving Tony crazy. He hated not knowing what’s going on.

“You guys might want to step back a little.” Dean said, the stupid smirk still on his face.

Tony and Steve looked at each other with confusion, but complied and took a step back.

“A little more.” Dean chimed in again, looking way too pleased for Tony’s comfort.

Steve and Tony took a few steps back regardless.

“Now are you going to tell us what’s the hell is-“

He was interrupted when Castiel flexed his shoulders and suddenly, two huge wings sprouted from his back.

“God Almighty!” Steve gasped while he just stared with wide eyes. Now all the smirks and the snorting made sense. Castiel was a freaking angel for God’s sake! Of course he had fucking wings! But if he was honest, the time he spent with the Winchesters made him forget that Castiel wasn’t human. He just felt so at ease with them he completely forgot. That happens with Thor too, he sometimes forgot that he was an alien.

The wings were absolutely magnificent! They were almost six feet tall each, they seemed black at first but if you looked closely you will see there were different shades of blues and purples too that gleamed in the sunlight. They were beautiful.

He glanced over at Dean and saw him light up with a mixture of pride and love as he too stared at his husband. He couldn’t exactly blame him.

When his eyes rested on Steve he saw him staring slacked jawed at the huge wings, it made him laugh for some reason.

“I thought nothing can surprise you anymore, old man.” He teased affectionately.

Steve looked over at him, eyes huge.

“Falcon will be so jealous.” He said laughing a little hysterically.

Castiel and Dean chuckled at that, then Castiel moved his wings and started to rise from the ground.

“Try to keep up.” He smirked down at Tony and started fly away to the direction they were headed to.

Tony smirked back and placed his faceplate on his face.

“You’re on, feathers.”

***

Sam was in the library, searching on his laptop for any appearance of the Glorians around the world when Bruce entered the room, looking a little lost.

“Hello there, Dr. Banner.” Sam looked over at him with a smile. “Do you need something?”

“I thought I already told you, Sam, that just Bruce is fine.” Bruce smiled back at him. “And yes, I think I need a little help. I was trying to find the others, but it is like a maze of corridors in here I feel like I always end up in the same place every time.”

“Yeah, I know. It took us a while too to find our way around here.” Sam chuckled a little. “Natasha and Clint found out about the shooting range in here and decided to try it. Thor in the living room I think. I heard him almost screaming at Steve and Dean earlier.”

“Wait, what? Why?” Bruce asked in confusion, taking a seat in front of Sam.

“They were pacing so much I had to leave the room before I scream, I guess Thor couldn’t handle it anymore.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Oh great. Now we have both Steve and Dean to drive us crazy with their worry.” Bruce snorted in amusement.

“No way Steve is as bad as Dean. If Dean had his way, he would probably lock Cas in a room and tie him up to a chair so nothing can harm him.”

“I am almost certain Steve did that once before.” Bruce laughed at that.  “For some reason, Steve sees Tony as a very fragile breakable porcelain doll that would break if anyone sneezed next to him.”

“Are you sure we’re not talking about Dean? Because that sounds very familiar.”

“Let me guess, Castiel is just as bad, isn’t he?”

“You have no idea. But Cas is calmer about it. Instead of pacing and cursing like a maniac, he would just call all the damn time to make sure Dean was alright.”

“Tony definitely isn’t calmer. If Steve went on a mission and didn’t check in every ten minutes Tony would freak out and we’d barley manage to hold him back from flying over to him.”

At that, both Bruce and Sam stopped and stared at each other with wide almost horrified eyes.

“Shit.” Sam whispered. “There are two of each one of them now?”

“We’re screwed.” Bruce announced eyes widening.

They kept staring at each other for a few more seconds, before laughing almost hysterically.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Tony and Steve with all my heart, but handling them AND Dean and Castiel will drive me insane.” Bruce said between his laughter.

“Believe me, I know what you mean. Now, I have to make sure to not walk in on just Dean and Cas, but also Steve and Tony. This would be tricky.”

“We’re screwed.” Bruce repeated.

“Oh, yeah.”

***

Steve was in the room the Winchesters gave him and Tony (He probably should think it as their room, they are going to stay in it for a while anyway.)

He decided to stay away from the others until Tony’s return before someone else yell at his face. He knew they are probably right, and that he was an overprotective mother hen, but he couldn’t help it! An irrational fear always consume him whenever Tony was out of his sight. The fact that Tony was a danger junkie, who just loves to do anything that could risk his life, wasn’t exactly helping.

“Steve?” he looked up at the sound of his name to see Dean standing at his open doorway with a concerned look on his face. He must have forgot to close the door, but it’s okay, he won’t mind Dean’s company right now. He was probably the only one in this bunker who knew and understand the worry and panic that made him nervous and fidgety the moment Tony and Castiel took off. He could tell that Dean was feeling the same things he was feeling right now.

“You can come in, Dean.” He smiled at him and gestured for him to sit next to him on the bed.

Dean seemed to be taken back at first but complied. From his interaction with the Winchesters, he gathered that they are not used to kindness and acceptance with no ulterior motives. He could tell that they lived a hard life. A life filled with grief, pain and cruelty. He could tell because that what his life had been like too. But all that changed when he became an Avenger. When he met Tony. Before Tony, the only thing that kept repeating in his head was the fact that he should have died when his plane fell in the ice. But Tony gave him a reason to live again. To embrace this new reality instead of rejecting it.

He was glad to see that the same thing happened to Dean and Castiel. That they too found happiness in each other. A reason to live for.

“I just talked to Cas.” Dean said when he sat next to him. Steve tensed and looked at him with worry. “He said they almost reached the tower.”

“Why did it take them so long? They should have been there by now.” worry started to claw at his heart. Did they get attacked on their way?

“They had a minor.. set back.” Dean’s pause should have made him worried but he saw the quirk on Dean’s lips and felt himself relax a little.

“What happened?”

“Apparently, Tony found Cas’ wings fascinating that he decided to study them, by poking and pulling at them while they were in the air, which Cas didn’t really appreciate, so he ‘accidently’ hit him in the face with a wing. Then, they had a very interesting argument, Tony trying to convince him that he was doing it for science while Cas threatening to hit him ‘accidently’ again if he didn’t stop.” Dean was obviously trying so hard not laugh but failing miserably.

Steve just blinked at him for a few seconds, trying to absorb what he just said. Then burst out laughing.

That seemed to be Dean’s undoing, because he gave up trying to hold back and started to laugh uncontrollably too.

“Yeah, that definitely sound like something Tony would do.” He said between his giggling. “Honestly, I am not even surprised.”

“I don’t really blame him to be honest with you.” Dean remarked still laughing.

They laughed for a few more seconds then they quieted down gradually as their fear and worry came back in full force.

“I know I shouldn’t be worried.” Steve found himself talking. For some reason, he felt comfortable talking to Dean about this. Probably because he knew he would understand and not judge him. “I know Tony could handle himself just fine. But I just-“ He looked down at his hands. “I freak out when he is out of my sight.”

Dean was silent for a long while, that Steve thought he wasn’t going to comment at all.

“I don’t know if you already knew this or not.” He started quietly. “But I lost Cas many times already.”

“Lost him? As in-“

“For death, yes.” The word seemed to hit Steve harshly even though he expected it. “Cas has a habit of dying on me. A lot.” He let out a bitter humorless laugh. It was an ugly laugh. “And I mean a lot.”

Steve felt his heart clench with pain. God, he couldn’t imagine being in Dean’s place. He had way too many nightmares about this already. He won’t survive it.

“But as you had already noticed, Cas is way too stubborn for death.” He smiled a little at that. “He always managed to come back to me. One way or another. And I can tell that what you guys have is the exact same as ours. So you should have faith that no matter what happens, you will always find your way to each other. I believe that now. I have to believe it to keep my sanity, honestly.”

Steve looked at him silently for a few seconds, pondering what he just said. It was true. He knew it. He would always do whatever it takes to go back to Tony’s side.

And he knew Tony would do the same.

He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, smiling gently at him.

“Thank you, Dean.” He murmured gratefully to him. “I really needed to hear that.”

Dean just nodded then gave him a huge grin.

“Now, let’s shake off this depressing moment. I bet I can kick your ass in Mario Kart. Unless you are too afraid.”

Steve grinned back at him. accepting the challenge.

“You are going down, Winchester.”

    

 


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel and Tony finally reached the tower.

On their way, he hit Tony’s face three more times with his wings since the man couldn’t stop poking at them for ‘science’.

Castiel was really mad about it, but it was hilarious to hear the genius grumble under his breath about how he was an enemy to science and technology.

“How are we getting in?” he asked looking over at Tony, who he could till was still sulking even through the faceplate.

“There is a secret opening I built at the back for emergencies. We can-“ He cut himself off when he saw the tower and just froze as he stared at it.

Castiel turned to look and understood his reaction. The tower was almost completely destroyed. Only half of it stood but even that half was destroyed badly. He couldn’t imagine what Tony must be feeling. It was his and his team’s home after all.

“Come on. We can just fly through one of those big holes.” Tony said eventually, his voice seemed to be strained.

Castiel followed him silently when he started to fly towards the tower again.

They flew right into one of the openings as fast as possible to not be seen. They landed inside and Castiel hid his wings away for now. He then followed Tony through a number of corridors until they reached a large metal door, which looked surprisingly untouched and undamaged.

“How did this door survived all that?” he asked eyeing the door with wide eyes.

“I built it myself to withstand any kind of attack and explosions.” Tony explained while entering a code on a small screen next to the large door. “The room’s walls are lined with the same material of the door. To keep everything inside safe.” He added just as the door opened then, revealing the aforementioned room.

“Good thinking.” Castiel commented distractedly as he eyed the now opened room.

They entered the room and Castiel looked around curiously. It was large and divided into six portions, each for every member of the team. Each part contained the member’s suit, weapons and gear.

“How are we going to get everything?” he looked over at Tony curiously.

Tony dismantled his armor and walked towards a closet and pulled out from inside two large metal boxes.

“Tony, I don’t think it’s wise to get out of your armor. We could be attacked any second.” Castiel frowned at him with worry.

“Don’t worry, I can get inside it again in a matter of seconds but I can’t move around with it constricting me.” Tony reassured looking over at him. “You should probably watch the door while I gather the things we came here for.”

Castiel, still worried, complied and moved to stand by the door. There was an uneasy feeling inside him. They got inside way too easily. They didn’t encounter any trouble all the way to the room. It felt like a trap. Those aliens couldn’t have evacuated from the tower so soon. The tower couldn’t be empty.

He was proven right a few minutes later, when he felt a movement from down the hall. He turned towards it sharply, raising his bow with an arrow at the ready. But he found nothing.

“What is it?” he heard Tony pausing behind him.

“I felt a movement over there.” He said slowly, eyes never leaving the corridor. “You finish gathering everything. I will check out the end of the corridor.”

Without waiting for an answer, he started to walk slowly and carefully, his bow and arrow at the ready.

He couldn’t feel any sign of life. But there was an uneasy feeling inside him that made him feel that they weren’t alone.

He reached the end of the corridor and looked at the left and right corridors but found them empty. He checked both sides over and over again but still nothing. For some reason that worried him even more.

He turned around to go back to Tony when he caught a movement from the corner of his eye.

He ducked out of the way just in time, away from a huge clawed hand that was about to behead him.

He straightened up and aimed his arrow towards the alien who moved away from the shadows and let out a high pitched roar that made his ears hurt.

He moved a few steps backward as another alien appeared, then another and another. He suddenly found himself facing ten aliens, all about to attack him.

It was indeed a trap.

He sensed that he won’t be able to take down all of them on his own, and he suspected the whole tower was filled with them, so he doesn’t have a chance.

He turned around and ran as fast as possible towards the room Tony was in, he heard them all roaring and following him.

“Get inside your armor! Now!” he shouted the moment he reached the room making Tony jump, startled.

Tony took one look at the aliens running down the corridor towards them, and rushed to get inside his suit.

Castiel kept shooting arrows at the Glorians to keep them away, but there was some kind of energy field surrounding them his arrows couldn’t breach.

“Damn it!” he growled putting away his bow and started to use his grace instead, sending bursts of it from his hands towards them. Which worked. The aliens were thrown back by his grace but it only managed to slow them down.

Tony appeared next to him then, and shoot at the aliens too with his repulsors. But the fallen aliens didn’t stay fallen. They would just get up again and continue to march towards them.

 “Goddammit!” Tony shouted angrily while still shooting. “How did they get this strong?! Nothing we shoot them with managed to keep them down!”

Castiel looked around frantically for a way out. He couldn’t keep using his grace for long, the amount he was using right now would drain him. His eyes landed on the door way and it hit him.

“The door! Close the door!” he shouted at Tony, Never stopping shooting his grace at the aliens.

Tony seemed to catch on, he rushed towards the door and started to enter the code fast.

“Anytime now, Tony. I don’t think I can keep them away any longer.”

“Just a second.”

The aliens were almost at the door now.

“Tony!”

The doors closed right at that moment. Keeping away the Glorians at the other side.

They heard them slam their hands against the closed door, screaming in anger.

“Will the door manage to hold them back?” he asked panting harshly.

“Yeah. It will. Just one problem.”

“What is it?”

Tony looked over at him. There was fear in his eyes that he was trying so hard to hide. That was not a good sign.

“There is no other way out of this room.” He announced in a strained voice.

Castiel stared at him for a few seconds. Trying not to let the panic rise.

“So, we’re trapped.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yup.” Tony answered anyway turning his eyes towards the closed door. The aliens were still slamming their hands against it. “God, Steve is not going to be happy about that.”

***

Dean was losing his mind.

It had been five hours and no word from Cas or Tony.

Nothing. Completely nothing.

The comms are down. Even their phones are out of service.

He was trying so hard not to go into full panic attack for Steve’s sake, but it was proving to be hard. He was guessing that Steve was also trying so hard for everyone’s sake.

Surprisingly, Steve was the one who broke first.

“You can’t go to him! Are you insane?!” Natasha was screaming at Steve, who was struggling against Thor and Clint who were trying to hold him down. “You will be dead or taken too before you even reach him!”

“I don’t care! I have to go to him!” Steve screamed back, increasing his struggling at the same time. “I need to go to him! Please! Dean! Tell them! You understand, right? Right?!”

Dean stared at Steve’s pleading, frantic eyes unable to answer him. Of course he understands. He understands this need to go running all the way to New York just to make sure his husband was alright. He understands because he was barley holding himself back from following Steve’s lead.

“I understand.” He answered him quietly. Pain raking his body at what he was going to say next. The hope in Steve’s eyes at his words wasn’t really helping. “But we can’t go to them.”

“What?! Why the hell not?!”

“If the aliens did manage to take them, it’d mean there is a small army there. Because believe me, Cas definitely won’t let himself be taken easily. And if they did manage to take both him and Tony, then I am sure the both of us have no chance to help them. They will only use us against them.”

“What if they were already dead?” Bruce murmured quietly in the corner of the room.

“They are not!” both Steve and Dean shouted turning to glare at him murderously.

“How do you know?” Natasha asked in confusion, looking at the both of them.

“My wedding ring.” Steve muttered, sagging in Thor and Clint’s arms after realizing the logic in Dean’s words. “It is connected to Tony’s. We can both feel each other’s heartbeat from it. Tony made them himself.”

“I should have expected that.” Clint commented rolling his eyes fondly. “You have always been obsessed with his heartbeat. Needing to hear it all the time to make sure he is alive. Of course Tony would indulge you and design those rings.”

Steve’s face colored then, but turned his eyes towards Dean, who was watching all that silently.

“And you? How do you know?” he asked tiredly. All this struggling and panic wasn’t good for him obviously. He was injured after all and didn’t get enough rest.

“Cas and I are bonded.” Dean announced, not exactly meeting anyone’s eyes. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with talking about this, it was intimate, and between him and Cas, but he guessed he owed them that since Steve just shared an intimate information too. “As in, a soul and grace bond. I have a part of his grace and he has a part of my soul. So, pretty much we always feel each other’s presence all the time. Sometimes emotions but only if I focused enough.”

They all stared at him with wide, astonished eyes. Even Sam, who was hearing all of this for the first time.

“Wait. Dean, what- what does it feel like if one of you d-d-“Sam seemed to be struggling to say that cursed word. So, Dean decided to spare him.

“Like a part of you being ripped away, leaving you with a permanent hole inside that will never be filled.” Dean answered automatically. Trying not think about how many times that happened.

“You seem to speak from experience.” Thor commented looking at him with sad eyes.

“Yeah.” Dean answered shortly, still not trying to think too much about it. He could feel everyone’s gazes on him. Could feel their sympathy. “Anyway.” He raised his eyes firmly, a clear sign that he won’t talk about this anymore. “We can’t do anything for them right now. We could only wait. And if we knew Cas and Tony at all, if they were truly taken, they won’t stay like that for long.”

Steve looked at him for a long time. He couldn’t read what was going on his head. But he didn’t see any sympathy in his eyes, only understanding, sadness and panic.

“He is right.” He sighed in defeat. “We can only wait.”

***

“There must be another way out of this room.” Castiel repeated, probably for the sixteenth time or so, but Tony really stopped counting for a while now.

“I told you, Cas. I built it to keep everyone out. Not as a panic room.” Tony sighed tiredly. They had been trapped in here for God only knows how long. The stupid Golrians still banging tirelessly against the door. Castiel was pacing the room like a trapped animal after searching every corner of it for a way out. Tony was pacing too, but it was a stupid thing to do with a twisted ankle so he had to stop and sit down.

“So what, we will just stay here until they get bored? I am guessing this will happen in a week or two at least. From how persistent they are.” Castiel fumed angrily, still pacing wildly.

“Will you please sit down? You are making me nervous!” Tony snapped, losing control finally.

“I won’t be making you nervous if you had considered making a way out of this room in the first place!” Castiel snapped back, turning angry and worried eyes towards him.

That made him pause then. The worry in Castiel’s eyes confused him for second. The angel didn’t seem like the kind that would be scared and worry about himself. No, that worry was for something else and he had feeling he knew what it was about.

“You are worried Dean would do something stupid, aren’t you?” he asked more calmly. It won’t do them any good to let their anger on each other.

Castiel paused and looked over at him, curiously.

“How did you know?” he asked in confusion.

“Probably because of the fact that I am expecting to hear Steve’s shield being thrown outside any second now, followed by the aliens’ delighted hissing as they tear him apart piece by piece.” Tony answered honestly, feeling his stomach churn at the thought.

Castiel examined him closely for a few seconds, then sighed and moved to sit next to him on the floor.

“That’s exactly what I keep expecting too. But instead of the shield throwing, I expect gun shots and Dean’s shout of “Come get me, you ugly bastards!” then the delighted hissing.” Castiel smiled then. But it was a sad smile.

“Looks like we are both married to a couple of reckless idiots.”

“I’d do the same for him.”

“And that’s why both our marriages are successful. We both willing to do stupid as fuck things to save the others who would do exactly the same.”

Castiel laughed then. It was the first time he saw him laugh. He usually only got small smiles from him. It was actually very nice laugh, even if it was a little sad. He found himself joining him. Even though, they were trapped inside a room with ten, deadly aliens banging on the door.

“Yeah, I guess you are right.” Castiel said eventually, still chuckling a little.

They sobered a few seconds later, both staring as the door helplessly.

“We need to get out of here. We need to go back to them.”

“Damn right.”

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Seriously? That’s your plan? Open the door and hope for the best?” Castiel was giving him a full on bitch face. He had no idea how an angel managed to pull it off like that. He blamed Sam and Dean for it.

“I’m not hearing you say any better plans.” He rolled his eyes impatiently. “We will just open the door suddenly, it will catch them off guard and you will start blasting and shooting them away while I grab the boxes, then we can flew through the roof. See? Good plan.”

“What if they weren’t caught off guard and piled into the room before I could ‘blast’ and ‘shoot’ at them and we get torn apart?” Castiel’s bitch face was starting to look like Steve’s which made him uneasy. The fact Castiel already remind him of Steve most of the time wasn’t helping either. God, he missed Steve. It felt like months since they saw each other not a few hours.

“What do you suggest then?” he sighed in defeat. He was so tired. He just wanted to go back to his husband’s arms already.

Castiel was silent for a few minutes then. Obviously trying to come up with a better plan. That gave him the chance to really look at him. He couldn’t exactly do that when Dean was around, he gets frustrated when someone looked at his husband for too long. Which was completely understandable since he feels the same way when someone stare at his Steve.

Castiel was devastatingly handsome of course. But what always manage to get his full attention were his eyes. They were so intense, so deep, almost glowing sometimes, it just draws you in. just by looking into those eyes, you immediately could tell that Castiel wasn’t human. A fact that he found himself forgetting the longer he was around the angel. He was just so human sometimes. Come on, how an angel could be grumpy in the mornings? And get overly excited when his husband drowns his plate of pancakes with honey before serving it to him? If he was honest with himself, when he first met the angel, even though he was a huge fan, he expected him to be cold, aloof and looking down at humans like an angel supposed to be. He didn’t expect him to be this kind, sweet, gentle, sassy and so fucking loyal it hurts, and he completely wasn’t complaining.

“I think I may have a plan.” Castiel announced suddenly, pulling Tony away from his thoughts.

“I still think my plan will be better, but sure tell me what you have in mind.” He smirked at the angel who scowled at him, but started to tell him his plan anyway, which admittedly turned out to be not awful.

“Will it hurt you to use that much grace?” he asked frowning in concern. Sure, he wanted to get out of here but still won’t let Castiel do something that will hurt him.

“It will not hurt me.” Castiel reassured. “But it will weaken me for a time. Fortunately, it will not affect my flying, so I will still manage to fly and carry one of the two boxes.”

“Alright then.” Tony got to his feet then and got inside his armor. “I am ready if you are.”

***

Castiel stood in front of the closed door, Tony was at the small screen next to it, waiting for Castiel’s signal to open it.

He was a little worried. It was a dangerous to use his grace like that. Even though, he was more powerful now, but he had limits too. This much grace could drain him for weeks. He was trying to find any other way but realized that this was the only way.

It is too late to back out now anyway.

He raised his hand towards the door and started up his grace. He could feel his body and his eyes glowing gradually, the more seconds passed, the more he glowed. From the corner of his eyes he could see Tony, who raised his faceplate, staring at him with wide, awed eyes.

He looked over at Tony and nodded. A signal to open the door. Tony immediately put his faceplate back and started to enter the code.

Castiel’s eyes were trained at the still closed door. He need his full focus now.

The moment the door opened, the Glorians hissed in victory and started to trudge into the room.

“Shut your eyes, Tony!” he shouted as he fired all his grace at the aliens.

***

Tony’s eyes widened with awe as he watched Castiel glow gradually. It was a glorious sight that he had to push up his faceplate to take it all in.

When Castiel gave him the signal, he had to pull his eyes away in order to open the door.

When the aliens stormed into the room, he had to move away fast before anything reached him.

“Shut your eyes, Tony!” he heard Castiel’s shout and complied immediately without arguing.

He felt a burning white light from behind his eyelids that burned even through his closed eyes. Then, he heard the pained screams of the aliens, which were more a very loud screeching that hurt his ears.

That continued for a few minutes, then the burning white light started to gradually lessen until there was no more.

He opened his eyes carefully at first, but then they widened in shock when he took in the scene in front of him.

All of the ten aliens were down. Their bodies littered the floor of the corridor, their eyes burned out of their faces and were letting out pained hisses like they were drawing out their last breathes.

Holy Shit! that was so damn badass it is unbelievable! Castiel just managed to take down ten powerful aliens on his own! The angel definitely deserved his reputation!

“That was awesome!” he exclaimed enthusiastically, grinning wide. “That was pretty much one of the coolest things I have ever seen! And coming from me that means a lot, considering the crazy things I have seen in the past years-“ his excited rambling was cut off when he laid eyes on Castiel.

He was so pale! And looked like he was about to pass out any second now from how he was swaying heavily on his feet, then when blood started to fall from his nose, Tony knew that Castiel wasn’t completely honest with him.

It did hurt him.

Castiel suddenly started to fall heavily to the floor. Tony rushed to hold him up before he hit the ground.

“Woah, woah! Cas! Are you alright? Don’t pass out on me!” Tony exclaimed in worry as he held Castiel up.

“I’m fine.” Castiel groaned quietly. “It just took way more grace than I anticipated to take them down.”

“Are you going to be able to fly?”

“Yes.” Castiel answered firmly, straightening up to his full height. “We need to move now. If there was any others in the tower they surely sensed what happened and on their way.”

Tony looked at him with concern for a few more seconds, then nodded.

“Yeah, yeah we should move.” He went to one of the boxes and heaved it up in to his arms. Castiel walked up to the other one and carried easily like it waited nothing at all.

This man was way too awesome for his own good.

“Let’s go.” Castiel said while sprouting out his wings.

They flew together into the corridor as fast as they could. Castiel was right. There was others in the tower. They encountered a few of them on their way to one of the openings, but they managed to duck out of their way and fly through the opening into the darkening sky.

“We did it! We got out!” he grinned happily over to Castiel, who he knew could probably feel it in his voice even when he couldn’t see it from his faceplate.

“Yeah, we did.” Castiel smiled back at him and it was nice to see. “Now, let’s go back to our family.”

That was the best thing he heard all day.

***

Dean startled so badly that he knocked out the eight empty bottles of beer he managed to drink in the past two hours when he heard his phone ringing with Castiel’s ringtone.

He scrambled to his phone frantically, not noticing he was freaking Steve out, who was sitting in front of him with his own pile of empty beer bottles in front of him.

It was a really rough couple of hours, alright?!

Besides, neither one of them was drunk. Steve can’t get drunk and Dean was only buzzed a little.

He finally reached his phone and answered it.

“Hello, Dean.” He felt himself sag with indescribable relief at the sound of the beautiful, so beautiful familiar greeting in that perfect voice.

“God, Cas you scared the hell outta me! What the hell-“ he didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence since Steve suddenly stole the phone away from his ear and opened the speaker.

“Cas! Castiel, is Tony with you?! Did something happened to him?! Where is-“ Steve was exclaiming frantically but was also cut off.

“Woah, woah! Slow down, old man! I’m fine! I am offended that you even considered the possibility of those ugly aliens could even manage to take me down that easily.” Came Tony’s voice. Looks like they were also on speaker. He watched Steve fell back on his chair with the sheer force of relief “Oh, and hey Dean.”

“Hey, Tony.” Dean greeted back with a breathy laugh. God, it was like he could finally breathe.

“Are you two unharmed?” Steve asked in concern but looked relieved too.

“Yes. We are alright.” Castiel answered. “The Glorians didn’t manage to harm us.”

“Of course they didn’t!” came Tony’s overexcited voice again. “What you did there was beautiful! You took down ten of those aliens with only your grace! That was absolutely awesome!”

That definitely got Dean’s attention. He stiffened and sat straight immediately.

“You did what?!” he demanded loudly. Anger and worry pulsing through him. “I thought I told you specifically not to use your grace! Dammit, Cas!”

There was silence on the other side for a few seconds, during which Steve kept staring at him with worry and the others started to come into the room at the sound of their voices.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell him, wasn’t I?” came Tony’s guilty voice, talking to Castiel obviously.

“Pretty much, yes.” He could almost see Castiel’s glare directed at Tony.

“You could have died, Cas!” Dean exclaimed in anger and desperation.

“Well, I didn’t.”

“But what if you had? God, Cas what were you thinking?”

“If he hadn’t done it, we wouldn’t have came out of there alive.” Tony defended.

“You could have been coming back here with his dead body by now! He survived now, but what if he didn’t the next time?!”

“Dean, calm down!” Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. “He is fine! He isn’t weak or stupid, Dean. He knows what he is doing when it comes to his grace.”

“Exactly! He won’t do it if he knew it will kill him. I don’t think he will put Tony in that situation.” Clint interjected then, in an attempt to calm him.

Steve reached over and placed a hand on Dean’s other shoulder gently.

“He saved himself and Tony, Dean.” He said gently. Dean could see in his eyes how grateful he was about that.

Dean sighed and put his face in his hands. He was so tired. Those past hours made him so mentally and emotionally tired.

“I’m fine, Dean.” Castiel’s soft, gentle voice relaxed him a little then.

“How far are you, guys?” Steve asked.

“We are two hours away. We are flying as fast as we could.” Tony replied.

“We will see you in two hours then.”

“Yes, you will.” The promise was clear in his voice.

The call ended and Dean looked around to see that everyone was relieved and smiling again. There was tension and fear present in the room for the past hours. Dean was thankful it was finally gone.

“I am going to kill them for scaring me like that.” Natasha muttered with a scowl, but he could see the relief in her eyes.

“No, you are not.” Bruce said smiling a little.

“You get scared?” Clint gasped dramatically and looked at her with mock shock.

“No, but I can make you scared for your life.” She scowled at him making everyone laugh loudly.

“No killing each other until we deal with those aliens.” Steve raised an eyebrow at them, but was also smiling.

“You are always ruining all my fun.” She rolled her eyes at him with a smile.

“Sorry, not sorry.”

Dean just watched their exchange with a smile. It was nice. Really nice. To have this in the middle of everything else.

The two hours passed slowly. Much to Dean’s and Steve’s annoyance, but when it was exactly two hours, the two of them were immediately outside of the bunker and staring up at the sky.

The others wanted to be out too to greet Tony and Cas, but Steve told them to stay put, in case the aliens are doing patrols in the sky looking for them.

They kept staring with unblinking eyes at the sky, desperately wanting to see a sign that they were getting close.

Then, suddenly, there was a blue line of light that was approaching them fast. From the excited and relieved look in Steve’s eyes, he suspected what that was.

They were here.

The light came closer, now he could see the red and gold of Tony’s suit. Along with the huge black wings of his husband.

They both landed a few feet away, at the same time, carrying two huge metal boxes.

“I landed first.” He heard Tony’s smug voice saying that to Cas.

“Tony, we landed at the same time.” Cas rolled his eyes placing the metal box on the ground.

“Oh, no, no. I will not accept a tie!” Tony insisted, following his lead and placing the box too.

“Well, sorry, but that’s exactly what happened.”

“I demand a rematch!”

Steve and Dean chuckled then as they came out from behind the trees which they used to be out of sight, just in case.

The moment Tony and Castiel’s eyes laid on them, they dropped their argument immediately.

“Steve!”

“Dean!”

Tony got out of his armor and rushed to Steve who wrapped his arms around him tightly and buried his face into his hair.

Dean’s arms were suddenly filled with his excited angel. He wrapped him up tightly in his arms and felt like he could finally breathe normally again.

“God, you scared me so bad, you stupid idiot.” Dean breathed against Castiel’s neck.

“Sorry.” He murmured back not removing his face were he buried it into Dean’s neck.

Dean only tightened his arms around him, not planning to let go anytime soon.

 

    

 

   

 

  

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

It felt so good to be back in Steve’s arms.

He felt all the past hours disappear, making him feel only warm and safe in the beautiful man’s arms.

He pressed his face into Steve’s neck and just breathed him in. God, it felt like they were separated for weeks not just hours! From the way Steve tightened his arms around him he suspected he felt the same.

“Don’t you dare to scare me like that ever again.” Steve murmured into his hair.

“No promises, but I will try.” Tony replied with a chuckle and snuggled even closer.

“Sure you will.” Steve sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s cheek.

Tony chuckled and moved his head just enough that he could also see Dean and Castiel.

Their arms were wrapped around each other too, they were talking quietly and smiling gently while pressing their foreheads together.

It was so strange to see Castiel turning from the sassy, powerful angel into a smiley, lovey dovey husband in a matter of seconds. Strange but really nice to see.

After a few more minutes, Steve moved away reluctantly.

“We should go back inside.” He stated, even though he looked like he wanted to stand there and hug Tony forever. Not that he minded. “It is not safe to be out here in the open for too long.”

Castiel and Dean nodded as they stepped away hesitantly, looks like they weren’t the only ones reluctant to let go of each other after all.

Steve took Tony’s hand and they moved toward the two metal boxes, Cas and Dean following behind them.

Steve heaved one of the boxes easily into his arms, while Castiel did the same just as easily. Castiel was almost as strong as Steve! But of course Steve is stronger. He was Captain America, after all. No one can beat that!

Tony and Dean just stared at the both of them, then looked at each other. Probably having the same line of thought.

“Cas is stronger.” Dean announced raising an eyebrow at him, challenging him to object.

Challenge accepted.

“Seriously? Steve is Captain freaking America. My husband is a Super human, dude. No one can outmatch that.” Tony objected, with a proud smug grin on his face.

“My husband is an Angel, buddy. There is nothing that can stand in his way.” Dean stated with his own smug, proud grin.

“Do you want to bet on that? Have them sparring and let’s see who would kick the other’s ass.”

“You’re on.”

“Are they actually betting on us kicking each other’s butts while we’re standing just right here?” Steve interjected incredulously, looking over at Castiel who was watching the whole exchange with a bored expression.

“Yes, they are.” Castiel answered, his face was a picture of boredom. Then, he just turned around and made his way towards the bunker’s door.

Steve rolled his eyes at them, then followed Castiel.

Dean and Tony just stared at their retreating backs for a few seconds, then rounded on each other again.

“Cas will totally win.”

“In your dreams, Winchester. I feel like cheating for betting on this, since I am sure I will win the bet”

“What? Are you trying to back out, Stark? Are you having doubts?”

“Not a chance.”

“Get the hell inside the bunker now, or I will drag the both of you inside myself!” Steve yelled at them from the open door of the bunker.

Tony and Dean made their way to the door, grumbling under their breaths.

“You know? He could totally drag the both of us at once easily.”

“Cas once carried me and Sam and flew with us in his arms.”

“If Steve can fly he could totally do it!”

They were inside the bunker now, descending on the stairs. When Dean was about to retort, he caught Castiel’s eyes at the bottom of the stairs, the angel was raising an eyebrow at him, like he was trying to tell Dean something.

From the way Dean scowled and snapped his mouth shut, Tony suspected that what Castiel was trying to say was ‘shut up’.

“We’re not done.” Dean grumbled to him.

“Far from it.”

***

Steve couldn’t help but feel ecstatic about the way Tony talked about him and the obvious pride in his voice. It was nice to know that Tony was proud of him and thought he was the strongest one ever.

But that didn’t mean he will let Tony notice that.

The moment they entered the war room where everyone else were waiting, Tony and Castiel were ambushed by everyone in the room. Hugging them and clapping them on the shoulders. Telling them how relieved they were that they came back in one piece.

He watched with fascination as everyone were listening intently to Tony’s enthusiastic description of how awesome Castiel was, while Castiel was standing between them face red from all the praise they were throwing at him.

Huh. So angels could blush. That’s interesting.

“Then, I opened my eyes and all the freaking aliens were on the floor, dead with their eyes burned out of its sockets! It was beautiful!” Tony exclaimed excitedly.

“We really need to work on your definition of the word beautiful, Tony” Bruce commented with an amused smile.

“No, he’s right. That’s beautiful!” Clint exclaimed, eyes glinting. “I wish I was there to see that!”

“Dude, I saw it and I still can’t believe it!”

 After Tony was done with his graphic description, they all opened the two boxes to get their things. Then, each one took their stuff and moved back to their rooms, to either put it away or go to bed after the long, stressful day. They clapped Tony and Castiel on their shoulders again on their way out telling them welcome back.

The room emptied of just him, Tony, Dean, Castiel and Sam.

“Well, we will go to bed now. I really need to rest after all the stress of today.” Dean announced while yawning. “Do you guys need anything?”

When they all shook their heads with a smile, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and dragged him out of the room.

“I will go take a shower. Care to join me?” Tony smiled suggestively at Steve, stepping closer to him, probably forgetting Sam’s presence for a second.

Steve just smiled down at him.

“Maybe after your shower.” He kissed him softly on the cheek.

“Alright, then.” Tony grinned at him, then grabbed his and Steve’s stuff and gear to put them away in their room on his way, and kissed Steve chastely before leaving the room.

Steve turned towards Sam with a shy smile.

“Sorry about that. He sometimes forgets everyone else in the room.” He apologized, taking a seat in front of Sam.

“No need to apologize. I am immune to all of this by now. I have to or I will lose my mind from the other two.” Sam rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“I am trying so hard to sympathize with you, but I can’t.” Steve chuckled teasingly.

“I don’t really sympathize with myself anymore either.”

Steve laughed loudly, Sam joined him and they laughed for a few seconds before they had to stop to breathe.

“I wanted to thank you, by the way.” Sam started in a serious tone. “From the moment I met you, actually.”

“Thank me? For what?” Steve asked curiously.

“For making the marriage of my stupid brother and Castiel happen.”

“What?” now he was confused. “How did I made that happen? I haven’t met you guys yet, then.”

“Didn’t you notice that Dean and Cas are married for the same amount of time as you and Tony?”

“I did notice that. I just thought it was a happy coincidence.”

“Well, it wasn’t.” Sam smiled in amusement for a second. Then sat up straighter. “My brother is an idiot. It took him years to confess his feelings for Cas. He had dad’s voice repeating in his brain that his feelings for Cas are not right. That he admitting them would make him less manly. Along with his self-loathing and his irrational thoughts of him not deserving happiness, it was a real miracle he actually manned up and kissed Cas. Then, after they were together for a few years, it was obvious that Cas wanted to marry Dean, but would never ask so he won’t scare Dean off or making him uncomfortable. So he kept quiet. Dean obviously wanted it too. But knowing him? It could have taken him another few years to do it. It would have stayed this way. Then you did it.” He smiled at Steve who was listening to him intently. “You proposed to Tony in a freaking press conference! In front of the whole world. You didn’t care what the people would think of you. Didn’t care if they thought less of you. You only cared about your happiness and Tony’s. And since you have always been Dean’s hero, his idol, you doing that gave Dean a new perspective. Gave him the push he needed. Told him that it was okay. It was okay to love whoever he wanted. Two days later, he had a ring. Four days later he was proposing. You are the reason for their happiness. If it wasn’t for you, Dean would have still been hesitant and Castiel would still be waiting miserably.”

Steve was overwhelmed. He had no idea when he proposed that he would make way for other people’s happiness. That elated him to no end. He can’t describe how happy that made him feel right then.

Sam placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder and smiled at him gratefully.

“You are a hero, Steve Rogers. In battle, in life, everywhere. You led the two most important people in my life to their happiness. And I could never thank you enough for that.”

Steve looked into Sam’s eyes, the sincere gratefulness he saw in there made Steve feel that he didn’t waste his life in vain. He didn’t lose seventy years of his life for nothing. It was all worth it.

He placed a hand over Sam’s and squeezed it gratefully, giving him a wide smile.

“Thank you, Sam.”

 ***

Three weeks had passed and the Glorians didn’t make any other move.

Which either they were planning something big, or they didn’t manage to find them yet.

In those three weeks, the hunters and the heroes got even closer than ever.

Specially Tony, Steve, Dean and Castiel. They were inseparable. After his very interesting conversation with Sam, Steve felt very close to Castiel and Dean, when he told Tony about it, he could tell he felt the same.

They had established a routine. Every morning, Dean and Steve would wake up first, preparing breakfast and coffee for everyone, then each one would go to their separate ways, Sam and Bruce would go to the library, talking and researching whatever they could find about the Glorians, Clint and Natasha would go to the shooting range in lieu of morning workout. Steve and Tony would lounge lazily on the couch, usually joined by Cas and Dean. Thor would go back to bed until lunch. They would meet up again in the kitchen for lunch. Which also cooked by Dean and Steve. Then, they would all gather around in the living room, either watching movies, sharing stories or playing board games or cards until dinner. Again, cooked by Dean and Steve.

It was a nice routine. Really domestic. They were having a much needed family time.

Yes, the Avengers now consider Sam, Dean and Castiel as a part of their family. They fit in with them nicely. Like they had known each other for years not just a month. He would readily die for them and he could tell his team felt the same way. And he was sure the Winchesters would do the same.

He also couldn’t help but notice how close Natasha and Sam got. Really, really close. They spent almost all their time together. He didn’t know what they were doing, but he caught Natasha laughing happily with him several times. That was suspicious all on its own. He could count the times he saw her laughing so genuinely on one hand. Also, the fact that they suspiciously show up in the kitchen every morning close behind each other was also strange. Anyway, whatever they had between them, Steve was happy for them. They too deserve to be happy.

And if they found that happiness in each other then, so be it.

***

“So, what’s up with you and Nat?” Dean asked barging into Sam’s room without knocking making Sam jump.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Sam scowled at him, pointedly ignoring his question.

“I know how to knock, I just choose to ignore it.” Dean shrugged and sat on the bed, facing Sam. “Don’t you know how to use your ears? I just asked you a question.”

“I heard your question, I just chose to ignore it.” Sam smirked at him.

Dean just kept staring blankly at his face, waiting for him to break.

“Nothing between me and Nat.” he lied, trying to make his brother go away.

No such luck.

“Yeah, right.” Dean snorted. “Like I don’t know what your lovesick face looks like.”

“I don’t have a lovesick face!”

“Yes, you do. And you have been walking around with it plastered on your face for the past weeks.”

Sam felt his face flush red. Why did his brother knew him too well?

“I thought you were too busy arguing with Tony all the time about who would win in a fight between Steve and Cas to notice anything else.” Sam teased, raising an eyebrow.

“It is a very important discussion! It is a life or death matter!”

“Yeah, of course it is.” Sam rolled his eyes with a snort.

“Don’t deflect, Sam.” Dean warned, narrowing his eyes at him. “Come on. You can talk to me.”

“Since when you are the talking type?”

“I am trying new things.”

Sam sighed and gave in. his brother was too stubborn to let it go anyway.

“Fine. Nat and I got… closer in the past weeks.” Sam blushed again.

“Closer? As in…?”

“Yes! Fine! We are together! Are you happy now?”

“I knew it!” Dean grinned widely. “Tony is going to be so mad he lost the bet! Can’t wait to rub it in his face”

“You were betting on my love life?” Sam scowled at his brother.

“No? Yes? Maybe?” Dean smiled shyly at him. “Okay, fine. Tony thought that there was no way Nat would fall for anyone, if he couldn’t make her fall for him before then there is no chance anyone could.” Dean rolled his eyes at that. “Anyway, I told him that I noticed how close you two were getting and that I was sure if anyone could melt her heart it would totally be you. So, Tony decided to make a bet. The loser will not kiss his husband for a whole day!”

“This is unnecessarily cruel.” Sam smiled a little. Dean would have been so mad if he lost that bet. He couldn’t spent an hour without kissing Castiel any chance he got.

“Serves him right for questioning my baby brother’s potential.” Dean grinned proudly at him. “Now, tell me everything. I want to hear it all”

“There is nothing much to tell.” Sam shrugged blushing a little. “She gets me. And she is surprisingly sweet under her sassy, murderous exterior. At first we just talked about everything and anything, then we-uhm- kissed. Then you probably knows the rest.” Sam smiled softly then. “You know? For the first time for a while now, I feel happy. She makes me happy.”

Dean smiled gently at him and placed one hand on his shoulder.

“I am happy for you, Sammy.” Dean squeezed his shoulder gently. “You deserve to be happy, you know?”

“I know.” Sam smiled gratefully at his brother.

“I am so going to gloat to Tony about this.”

“Of course you well, jerk.”

“Bitch”

***

Natasha was in the shooting range alone this time since Clint was too lazy to wake up, when she felt movement from behind her.

She whirled around while pulling her knife and placed it against whoever entered the room’s throat.

“Seriously?!” Tony exclaimed while rising his hands up in surrender. “There is nine people in here. So it is normal someone will eventually enter the room. Are you going to put a knife against everyone’s throat?”

“Better safe than sorry.” She smirked but pulled the knife away anyway. “Why are you here anyway? Aren’t you usually lounging around in Steve’s lap while talking about sappy stuff with the other sappy couple?”

“We don’t talk about sappy stuff! We talk about very important stuff.” Tony scowled at her. She just stared at him blankly and he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I came here to talk to you, actually.”

“Talk to me?” she frowned in confusion. “About what?”

“About what the deal between you and Sam.”

“Sam?” she raised her eyebrows, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

“Really tall? Big puppy eyes? Hair too long? Been hanging around with too much for the last weeks? Ring any bells?”

“Nope.” She just shrugged, having way too much fun with annoying him.

“Oh, come on! You know exactly what I am talking about.” He accused glaring at her in frustration.

“Didn’t know you were interested in my love life, Stark.” She smirked at him.

“Love life? Holy shit, you are sleeping with him, aren’t you?”

She just shrugged again, but didn’t deny it.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I lost the bet.” He stared at the ceiling and groaned loudly. “Dean is going rub it into my face forever!”

“Bet?” she frowned at him. “You and Dean are betting on us? Seriously?”

“Can you blame me? I never would have imagined you would actually wind up with anyone. Sam must be one hell of a guy.”

She felt herself smile a little at the thought of him. Before she could collect herself, Tony saw the smile and was staring at her with stunned expression.

“Holy shit. It is not a one-time thing, is it?” he asked staring at her intently.

She thought for a second to lie to him. But he was one of her family. She didn’t feel it right to lie to him.

“No. it isn’t.” she admitted, smiling a little. “Believe or not, he actually makes me happy. Hell, even I can’t believe it.”

Tony just examined her curiously. Like he was trying to figure her out.

“Wow” he murmured eventually. Looking truly taken aback. “I am happy for you, you know?”

“You are?” she was surprised by the sincerity in his voice and face.

“Of course, I am. You deserve to be happy. And Sam is a really good guy. If anyone deserves you, it’d would be him.” He smiled at her gently.

She was really taken aback. She expected to be teased, to him being his cocky usual self. This sincerity and gentleness was new. And it warmed her heart a little.

“Thank you, Tony.” She smiled back at him.

Then his cocky, annoying self came back.

“Yeah, whatever. Still, I can’t believe I am not allowed to kiss Steve for a whole fucking day! I am going to kill Dean for putting that in the bet! Why couldn’t he just asked for money! Why torturing me?!”

She rolled her eyes at him. God, they were so sappy!

 

 

      

 

 

 

 

   


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel found Steve alone in the kitchen next morning.

Which was strange since he rarely found him without Tony close by. He must be still asleep.

“Good morning, Cas” Steve smiled over at him while frying bacon for breakfast. “Dean didn’t wake up early today, something wrong?” he asked with real concern on his face.

“Good morning. Yes, Dean’s fine. He is just a little… tired.” Castiel blushed a little at that. They didn’t get much sleep last night. They were busy doing… things. “So I woke up to help you with breakfast today instead.”

Steve seemed to understand, if the knowing smirk on his face was anything to go by.

“Yeah, Tony either probably won’t wake up for a while.” He grinned knowingly at Castiel. “And thanks. I would like the company. But according to Dean’s warnings I would appreciate it if you don’t touch anything.”

“Oh come on! One time I blew up a microwave and suddenly I am danger to be in the kitchen.” Castiel huffed in frustration and rolled his eyes.

“And a toaster. And a blender. And a-“

“Alright, alright I get it.” He sighed with defeat and took a seat at the counter. “I won’t touch anything. But I will make Dean pay for telling you all that.”

“He was just warning me. He isn’t really willing to let any other thing blew up in your face.” Steve chuckled looking back at him.

“But you let Tony blew things up in his face.” Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to deny.

“Yeah, preventing Tony from blowing things up is like asking him to give up a kidney.” Steve rolled his eyes in frustration. “But now I usually would be in the workshop with him. So, maybe he would be more careful to not blow my face up with his own.”

“That’s really smart.”

“The only thing I could do.”

They talked more while Steve made breakfast. Castiel gathered his courage to ask Steve what he really woke up for to ask.

“Do you know how to bake?” he blurted out suddenly, confusing Steve a little.

“Um, yeah. I am not a pro or anything but I could bake pretty decent stuff.”

“Like pie?”

“Yeah. I could make a pretty good apple pie. Why do you ask?”

“Um, I just.” Castiel fidgeted a little. He could see the amused smile on Steve’s face. He scowled at him. “I wanted to make a pie for Dean. It would be more special if I made it to him. But since I am not trusted in the kitchen, I will need some help.”

“Sure. I’d love to help.” He smiled kindly at him. “But since there is an army here that usually devour anything I bake, one pie won’t be enough.”

“Tony likes pies too?”

“He doesn’t have a preference really. He just have a raging sweet-tooth, so he would usually ravage any sweet thing I’d make. Anyway, we should probably start now before the others start to wake up.”

“I am pretty sure Dean won’t wake up for another two hours or so.”

Dean and Tony didn’t wake up for another three hours. During which, they made five pies between the two of them and was already in the oven. Sam emerged an hour ago, grabbing a tray a filling it with breakfast for two. Completely ignoring the knowing, amused smiles Steve and Castiel were giving him, but they could see the blush spreading on his neck.

Thor woke up close after, he expressed his joy rather loudly that he would soon enjoy one of Steve’s delicious creations, and demanded to be awaken from his after breakfast nap when its ready.

Bruce ate his breakfast quietly then went to the library to wait for the pie too. 

Clint never showed up. According to Steve, it was a miracle he managed to wake up early in the past few weeks.

Eventually, Dean showed up in the kitchen with a scowl on his face, directed at Castiel.

“Where were you?” he demanded petulantly, making his way to Castiel and wrapped his arms around him. “You know I hate to wake up alone.”

“Sorry.” He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Dean. “But it was for a good cause.”

That’s when he felt Dean stiffen in his arms. He straightened up and sniffed the kitchen and his eyes landed on the oven.

He turned huge, hopeful eyes to Castiel’s.

“Pie?” he asked excitedly.

“Pies.” Steve corrected, watching the exchange with amusement.

Dean’s whole face lightened up excitedly in a childlike way. It was beautiful, he couldn’t stop staring at the sight.

Dean kissed him excitedly, making Castiel stumble back a little while Steve laughed loudly.

“What’s all these noises?” An annoyed, sleepy Tony appeared in the doorway. Castiel watched Tony’s face soften as he watched Steve, who was still laughing at Dean’s excitement. “What the hell are you laughing at, old man?”

“Nothing, Sweetheart. C’mere.” He opened his arms for him, still chuckling a little.

Tony automatically stepped into his arms without hesitation, pressing his face to Steve’s chest.

“Is that pie I smell?”

“Yup.”

“God, I love you.”

Steve kissed his temple gently and murmured his reply to his hair.

Castiel’s attention was pulled back towards Dean who was pouting at him.

“I hate it when your attention is on something not me. You know that.” Dean murmured petulantly at him. Dean tends to be more honest and petulant when he wakes up later than his usual routine. And it was such an endearing thing to behold.

“You always have my full attention, Dean.” Castiel stated sincerely with a fond, warm smile. The smile he only keep for Dean and Dean alone.

“You better be.” Dean’s face flushed a little. “Now, when my pie will be ready?”

An hour later, everyone were in the living room, each with a piece of pie.

Tony and Dean were moaning and groaning loudly with each bite, probably having a silent competition of who will make the loudest pornographic noises to make their husbands absolutely uncomfortable.

Which, unfortunately, was working. Both he and Steve were fidgeting uncomfortably, the fact that Dean was pretty much in his lap and Tony was in Steve’s lap didn’t help much.

The others were just watching the whole thing with amused smiles and rolled eyes.

***

Eventually, being coped up in the same place for weeks unable to do anything took its toll on them.

Specially, a certain Captain America who was so restless it was driving everyone insane.

He was obviously, used to be always moving. Not the type to stay put for too long. Like he was always trying to release the pulsing energy inside him. And probably that was the case, a side effect to the serum maybe.

Whatever the reason was, he was driving everyone crazy. He always moves like a trapped tiger, pacing around all the time and making Tony nervous and usually snaps at him to stay still. He managed to frustrate Natasha once, she grabbed him by his shirt after she finally snaps from how much he was bouncing his legs next to her and threated she will break his bones if he didn’t stay still. And so on. Each one of the team snapped at him one way or another. He almost brought out the Hulk once.

Sam could totally understand Steve’s restlessness. The need to do something. The feeling of being helpless. The Glorians were still out there. They were laying suspiciously low, and Steve was sure they were planning something bad and couldn’t rest anymore until they deal with this.

The Winchesters were used to stay in the bunker for a long amount of time sometimes. Being wanted by heaven and hell did that sometimes. So they weren’t really affected like the Avengers who probably got used to save the world at least once a week.

So the Winchesters usually watch silently as the team bicker in frustration, only stepping in to calm them down when it was necessary.

That went down for the past two weeks. And Sam was seriously getting tired of watching Steve and Tony at each other’s throats, only separated by either Dean or Castiel. Sometimes both. This frustrated arguments usually ended up with one of them on the couch. In the past few days he saw that there was a tension between Dean and Castiel too, apparently all the tension and frustration in the bunker was taking its toll on them too, and now he finds two halves of each couple on the couch almost every night. It was getting out of hand.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who thinks that went on long enough.

He was joined in the library by Bruce, who was dragging a fuming Natasha by the arm, Who apparently, was about to strangle Tony if Bruce hadn’t interfered.

“I wasn’t really going to choke the life out of him!” she defended angrily.

“Yes, you would have! I had to dislocate you from his neck by the help of both Clint and Dean!”

“He deserved it!”

Bruce was obviously trying so hard to stay calm, he looked at Sam helplessly, asking silently for help.

He reached out and took Natasha’s hand gently to gain her attention.

The moment her eyes met his, he saw her calm down a little, she sighed and sat down on his lap, apparently seeing the chair was too far for her liking. Not that Sam was complaining anyway.

Sam seriously had no idea what she saw so special about him. But they got closer and closer in the past weeks. He opened up to her, and she was starting too. Not completely of course, but according to Clint, that was one hell of a progress, since she never open up to anyone.

Sam was fairly certain he was falling in love. Even though they didn’t know each other for too long, but it just feel natural. It wasn’t scaring him at all. She makes him happy. She understands him in a way no one could. She didn’t care about his past mistakes. She sees herself as a monster, while he saw her as the most beautiful woman he ever met. Inside and out.

She made herself comfortable in his lap and Sam wrapped his arms around her. Bruce sat on a chair opposite them, not caring at all about their seating choice.

“What are we going to do with those four idiots?” Bruce eventually asked, removing his glasses to rub at his eyes tiredly.

“I suggest we lock them in a room, so they can fight as much as they want without driving us insane.” Natasha suggested. Sam was certain she was only half joking.

“Maybe if they got out of the bunker it will unwind them a little.” Sam remarked. “A nice night out together might make the tension and frustration go away until we figure out the whole Glorians thing.”

“Night out? As a double date?” Bruce frowned a little, thinking about that. “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“And maybe with any luck, it could end with each couple in their respective beds to unwind that tension till morning. It will definitely do the super idiots good, since they usually become all affectionate and cuddly again when they had at it all night.” Natasha stated nodding in approval.

“Yeah, the hunter idiots become like that too.” Sam pierced his lips and shuddered a little. “Usually they traumatize my ears in the process.”

“Yeah, we know how you feel.” Bruce winced in sympathy. “But Tony made all of us a special earplugs, so he could scream as much as he could.”

“Thank you. I totally wanted to know about that.” Sam gave him his best bitchface, making Natasha chuckle softly.

“Anyway, how are we going to convince them to go on a double date?” Natasha asked looking at the both of them. “Steve will refuse, saying it’s not a good time and he need to focus on the Glorians thing. Dean and Tony will scoff and roll their eyes muttering something about cheezy things, while secretly not minding the idea. Cas however won’t really care. If Dean agrees he will agree.”

“Wow. You got everything right.” Sam laughed, almost seeing all these reactions in his head. “You really figured Dean and Castiel out.”

“It wasn’t really hard. Dean and Tony are almost the same with minor differences. Same issues, Same self-loathing, Same daddy issues, Same snarky and sarcastic manner, both care too much and obviously were too afraid to love thinking they were unworthy and didn’t deserve it. Pretty much everything. Steve and Castiel also minor differences between them. Both too loyal, too kind, have too big hearts, still feels out of place most of the time, still confused by many things, both love completely and unconditionally. It was really no surprise they became close friends so fast.”

“Huh.” Sam and Bruce blinked at her with surprise.

“What? I pay attention to the people around me.” She scowled at the both of them.

“Anyway, to convince Steve, I could tell him I will call our friend Charlie to help us in the search of the Glorians. It might settle him down a little. As for Dean and Tony, we can deal with them.” Sam looked at both Nat and Bruce. “What do you guys say?

“Let’s do it.” Bruce nodded in approval.

“Alrighty, then. Let’s go corner them and make them go on a double date! I Hope no one of them will shoot us in the face.”

***

They dragged the four idiots to the kitchen, almost kicking and screaming. Each just wanted to be left alone to sulk in a corner.

They sat down. Steve glared at the table, Tony glared at Natasha for dragging him by his arm harshly, Dean glared at Castiel who just looked at Sam and Bruce expectantly, completely ignoring Dean.

This is going to be hard.

“Okay, guys. We gathered you here to tell you our decision.” Sam started looking at the sulking couples carefully.

“What decision?” Steve looked up at him in confusion.

“You guys are going on a double date.”

 

    

         

      

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

They got four identical bitchfaces for their troubles. In any other situation, Bruce would have totally pulled out his phone and capture their looks, but they seriously looked ready to murder them any moment now so he refrained.

“You want us to go on a what?” Dean asked calmly. Too calmly. The calm before the storm.

“uhm.. a double date?” Sam looked seriously a little scared. Apparently, a calm Dean was scarier than an angry Dean. “You guys been coped up in here for too long and it was obviously taking its toll on you. So we thought a nice night out together might fix that.”

“That’s nice, Sam. But I don’t think this is a good time for that.” Steve stated calmly. Bruce rolled his eyes internally. Typical, predictable Steve. He could almost hear Steve’s next words in his head already. “We need to focus on finding the Glorians. There is no tension. We can handle it.” Tony scoffed. Steve turned to glare at him. Tony rolled his eyes and didn’t look at him.

Yup, they’re handling it beautifully.

“We insist.” Natasha gave them a stern glare. “You are driving all of us insane. You need to get out.”

“Then you get out.” Tony rolled his eyes again. “But I am not going on a freaking double date! What are we? In high school again?”

Castiel remained silent. Obviously, waiting to see how this discussion will end. Dean just turned his lethal glare on poor Sam.

“Look, guys.” Sam started, trying so hard to avoid Dean’s glare. “We will handle the alien situation. I called our friend Charlie. She is a computer genius. She can help us find where the Glorians are hiding. We will not stop working while you guys are out. Come on, you need this.”

“And we need a break from you.” Natasha added bluntly.

Dean and Tony glared at her.

Steve seemed to seriously starting to consider it. After all, he hated it when he and Tony argue. He could almost feel Steve’s brain working on how to make it up to Tony if he agreed to this.

At least they started to get into someone.

One down, three to go.

“This was your idea, was it?” Dean scowled at Sam. “Your stink is all over it.”

“Yes, fine! It was my idea!” Sam groaned in frustration. “But why is it so bad? You can go to a dinner and a movie like normal people! Have a change of scenery. Anything!”

“We’re not normal people.” Tony pointed out, seeming highly amused by Sam’s increasing frustration.

“Then go on a movie first then a dinner. See? Not like normal people.” Came Clint’s amused voice from the doorway. They all turned towards him to find him and Thor leaning against the door frame, watching all of them with amusement painted all over their faces.

“Very funny, Katniss.” Tony scowled at him.

“They’re right, Anthony.” Thor interjected, trying and failing to wipe away the amused smile on his face. “You and Steven, along with Dean and Castiel need some time away from stress. It will do you good.”

“I don’t mind going.” Castiel announced suddenly, making everyone turn to him in surprise.

“You do?” Dean asked, staring at him with surprise.

“Yes, why not? They’re right. We need to get out a little. And it will be nice to spend some time together without arguing.” Castiel shrugged and looked at Dean with something akin to hope in his eyes, Bruce wasn’t sure. Castiel was really hard to read. He barley shows any emotion at all. The only one who could read every change in Castiel’s face was Dean.

At Castiel’s words, Dean seemed to consider this seriously too.

“I don’t mind either.” Steve stated quietly. Avoiding Tony’s eyes, who turned to him with shock written all over his face. He didn’t blame him. He thought they will have to convince Steve a little more.

“Fine, me too.” Dean sighed. Bruce saw a small smile flicker on Castiel’s face for a few seconds. It was nice to see.

All eyes turned to Tony, who looked cornered. Bruce was sure Tony didn’t mind it from the start. But his stupid pride was what made him not say anything.

“Okay, fine! But we will do the not like normal people one.” Tony lowered his face as if to hide his flushing face. It might have escaped the others, but Bruce noticed it, also Steve, if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

“It’s settled then!” Sam exclaimed excitedly. Obviously relieved he will not hear them fighting for a long while. “Go get ready. Go now! So you can have the whole day together! Go! Now!”

“Alright, alright we are going, sheesh!” Dean rolled his eyes but got up anyway. The others following him.

When the four disappeared back to their rooms, they all looked at each other, then grinned widely.

“Peace and quiet, here we come!” Clint whooped loudly. Earning a loud ‘Fuck you, Barton’ from Tony from down the hall.

***

Half an hour later, they were practically being dragged across the halls and shoved out of the bunker’s front door with shouts of ‘have fun!’, ‘stay out as long as you want!’ and ‘if you don’t kiss and make up we will kill you’ then the door was slammed into their faces.

They stood in front of the bunker’s closed door, blinking stupidly. Not sure what just happened.

“Wait, my keys!” Dean exclaimed suddenly, and started to bang at the door. “Sam, open up! I need my-“

He was interrupted by the door opening suddenly by Sam, who threw the keys at him, then slammed the door closed again.

“Looks like they are not our biggest fans right now.” Tony remarked, watching Dean grumble under his breath as he retrieved his keys from the ground.

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean sighed, and turned to look at his equally persecuted partners. “So, where do you want to go first?”

***

Ten minutes passed and they were still standing in front of the bunker looking lost.

“Have anyone decided where to go yet? They won’t open the door no matter how long we stand here.” Steve sighed pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

“Just out of curiosity, won’t the Glorians find us if we stayed out for too long?” Castiel asked looking confused why no one seemed to think of that before.

“Don’t worry. I made this.” Tony answered looking almost bored, pulling out a small circular device.

“And what’s this?” Castiel asked again, not understanding what a coin had to do with his question.

“It makes an energy shield around us. It will both protect and hide us from any radar or whatever the aliens are using to find us. But we should probably stay close all the time since I only made this one for now.”

“When did you made that thing? And how? Don’t you need tools for that?” Dean looked at him with confusion.

“I made it two days ago. And I brought some of my tools when we went back to the tower and I borrowed some of yours. And also borrowed some parts of the cars in the garage.” Tony looked at Dean with an innocent smile.

“You didn’t touch my car, did you?” Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good. Keep it that way. You can take whatever you need from the garage, but if you touch my baby, not even Steve could stop me from murdering you.”

“Believe me I won’t try to stop you if he did.” Steve chuckled at the betrayed look Tony was giving him. “What? You’d had it coming.”

“I am your husband! You should defend me no matter what I do! That’s a universal rule! You follow rules!” Tony said incredulously. Still looking dramatically betrayed.

“I didn’t know there was a rule book for marriage.”

“There is now!”

Castiel watched them bickering with amusement. This was way better than the harsh, loud arguments they were having for the past weeks.

“Alright, alright! Can we move already? You can continue your really entertaining argument in the car.” Dean sighed in frustration. “I want to watch the movie already, I am starving. And someone here insisted we do the movie before the dinner.” He glared at Tony.

“What? Dinner then movie is for normal people! We are not normal!” Tony defended.

“Yeah, whatever, let’s just go.” Dean rolled his eyes and moved towards the garage.

“He doesn’t seem like a big fan of dates.” Steve commented to Castiel while they all followed behind Dean.

“Yes, uhm, Dean isn’t really completely comfortable with public displays of affection. Or anything public at all.” Castiel replied, a little bitter than he intended. He knew he have no right to be upset about that. Dean married him, for God’s sake! But still a small part of Castiel still feels sad that Dean still wasn’t comfortable for showing his love for Castiel when they were around other people. They barley went on any dates. He can’t help but feel that Dean might still be ashamed of being seen with him. It was ridiculous. Of course Dean wasn’t ashamed of him. Right?

Steve seemed to notice the bitterness in his voice and the small frown on his face, because his face softened a little.

“He is not ashamed of you, you know.” Steve murmured softly. How did he know what Castiel was thinking?

“Oh, yeah. Believe me he is absolutely not ashamed.” Tony commented rolling his eyes. “He talks about you like you held the moon, the stars and the sun in your hands and you decided to just hand them over to him. I seriously thought I am the only one who practically worship their husband. But can you seriously blame me? My husband is, essentially, physical human perfection.”

“God, Tony!” Steve’s face blushed fifty shades of red and he was trying desperately to hide his pleased grin.

“What? It’s the truth!” Tony just grinned back at him fondly.

Just when Steve was about to respond, he long lost his fight in hiding his grin, Dean’s voice rang through the garage from the car.

“Are you guys going to stand there all night?”

They started to move towards the car and Steve turned to Castiel again.

“Tony is right. Dean will never be ashamed of you. I am sure he just need a push to the right direction.”

“How am I going to do that?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve smiled at him. “You don’t have to do anything.”

***

The drive was mostly silent. Well, silent for Dean and Castiel anyway.

Tony and Steve were talking quietly to each other in the backseat. Like they were making up for the shouting they did for the past weeks.

Dean glanced at them in the rearview mirror a few times. Tony was resting his head on Steve’s shoulder and their faces were close together as Tony showed Steve something on his phone. Which apparently was so funny it made the Supersoldier laugh several times while the Genius grinned at him affectionately.

It was beautiful.

Dean’s eyes turned to Castiel, who was setting quietly, just watching the scenery from the window. There was sadness on his face and Dean can’t help but feel it was because of him. He put that sadness on his angel’s face. He felt his heart clench painfully. He knew he wasn’t really his best self in the past weeks. All the tension made him stressed and frustrated and he took it out on Castiel most of the time. He feels terrible for that right now.

He reached forward and took Castiel’s hand gently. The angel turned to him and he smiled softly at him. He was rewarded with a small smile that made him feel warm inside. He squeezed Castiel’s hand gently, making him smile wider.

He completely missed the soft smile Steve send their way from the back seat.

 

 

 

       

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

They had an extremely entertaining argument at the movies.

Tony and Dean were insisting on an action movie with lots of explosions and will absolutely not going to accept the chick flick Steve was insisting on. Steve thought their lives were stressful enough and they didn’t need to add to it. Castiel just watched them arguing with a half bored, half amused face.

Tony and Dean won eventually, only when Castiel stepped in and told Steve to just go with it or they will argue forever. Steve relented but still gave them his best bitch face as Dean and Tony grinned at him smugly. Castiel just rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

While Dean and Tony went to get tickets and snacks, Steve and Castiel waited for them.

There was a comfortable silence between them. That was the best thing about Steve, The silence was never awkward. He never felt the need to fill it with conversation. They both can set quietly, comfortable with the silence. That never happened with anyone else besides Dean. Usually, Castiel dreaded being left alone with anyone. The silence would always be awkward and Castiel still wasn’t that good with small talks. In fact, talking to people outside his family and friends is…. Challenging. He will probably never learn how to speak comfortably with strangers anyway.

Castiel thoughts went to the drive. It was nice having Dean holding his hand and smiling fondly at him like that again. It had been a rough two weeks. Castiel was getting tired of sleeping alone. And specially hated the nights he had to share the couch with Steve. Even though they were both the same height, but Steve was larger and that lift Castiel with little room. Also, Steve was obviously used to cuddle around Tony every night and he sometimes forgot that he wasn’t Tony. It was an Olympian effort to disentangle his legs which Steve would wrap his arms around like a bear trap. It became worse when he wake Steve up accidentally and had to see the dejected, miserable look on his face when he realize where he was. It was heart breaking. Sure, Castiel technically didn’t need to sleep, but he got used to it and couldn’t handle to stay the whole night awake on his own anymore.

“So, I see that you and Dean are alright again?” Steve asked casually, breaking the comfortable silence.

“I guess so.” He replied quietly, looking over at him. “Our fights lately were purely from stress just like yours. I think we really did needed to get out of the bunker a little.”

“I hate to admit it, but the team was right.” Steve chuckled a little. “However, I am pretty sure they wanted us out to have some peace and quiet.”

“I don’t really blame them. You fight rather loudly.” Castiel smirked at him.

“Cas, you make the lights flicker when you get too frustrated then blow them up when the frustration turns to anger. You are in no room to talk.” Steve teased him with a huge smirk.

“At least I don’t punch walls and make huge holes in it.”

“That was only one time!”

“Still counts!”

“What counts?” Dean asked as he and Tony got back, arms filled with snacks.

“Nothing. Did you get me peanuts?” Castiel asked checking Dean for his snack.

“Yeah, I got it, calm down, peanut brain.” Dean rolled his eyes with a fond grin, handing Castiel five packs of salty peanuts.

“And here is your nougats.” Tony said handing it to Steve. “Seriously, I will never understand how do you like that thing.”

“What can I say? I have an unusual taste.” He smirked at Tony who rolled his eyes with a smile.

“Let’s just get inside, old man.”

They took their seats, they sat at the back to have some privacy. Steve and Tony sat on Dean’s right while Castiel sat on his left.

Half through the movie, which Castiel failed to follow and understand, his eyes landed on Steve and Tony when he felt movement their way. He saw Tony resting his head on Steve’s shoulder while Steve wrapped his arm around the genius’ shoulders to bring him closer. The act was so natural, like they did that all the time. Which they probably do.

Castiel felt a pang of sadness as he watched them for a few seconds. He would never dare to even touch Dean’s hand when they were in public like that. Too worried of making Dean uncomfortable and pull away from him.

Castiel couldn’t help the wave of sadness that consumed him. He knew Dean loved him completely, but he will never be comfortable around him in public like that.

He sighed and turned away to look back at the giant screen. Not really seeing the movie anymore.

***

Dean was consumed in the movie when he felt Castiel turn and look at something beside him.

He looked at Castiel and followed his line of sight, and saw Steve and Tony.

He looked at them for a few seconds. Different emotions running through him at once.

God, he wished he could hold Castiel like that. So naturally, so comfortably. But wait. Why not?

That hit Dean a little hard. Why couldn’t Dean hold Cas like that? They were married for God’s sake! Steve Rogers, Captain Fucking America, had no problem in showing his love and affection for his husband wherever they were. So why couldn’t he? What the hell was holding him back?

He looked over at Castiel and the look on his face made his heart ache. Castiel looked…. Sad. Like utterly, completely sad. He didn’t see that look on Castiel’s face for a while now. And it was, as usual, because of him. He had been hurting Cas all this time. He probably thinks Dean was ashamed of him or something stupid like that. He didn’t really blame him if he really was thinking that.

Castiel turned back to the movie, but Dean knew he wasn’t really seeing it anymore. His heart ached for his angel. Apparently, the fear of being judged hadn’t gone away completely from him yet. And it was hurting his angel. This had to stop. It was stupid! If Captain America wasn’t afraid of being judged, then why should he? Anyone who would have a problem with that could go to hell.

He extended his arm and wrapped it tightly around Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him closer, removing all the stupid space he unconsciously made Castiel make in the first place.

The stunned, taken aback look on Castiel’s face when he turned to look at him broke Dean’s heart. It reached the point where Castiel was shocked when Dean was affectionate with him. How did he let that happen?

He smiled softly at his angel and kissed him gently on the forehead. Willing him to understand that Dean will be better. Will try to be what Castiel deserved.

Castiel still looked shocked, but there was a hesitant smile on his lips now as he looked at Dean with confusion and a small flicker of hope. Dean just kissed his cheek to reassure him even more and felt warmth spreading through him at the pleased smile on Castiel’s face. It was one of his favorite smiles. He will never get tired of this smile. It makes everything worth it.

Castiel placed his head on Dean’s shoulder a little hesitantly, Dean just pulled him even closer and rested his head on top of the angel’s.

Neither one of them was watching the movie anymore. They were too focused on each other instead.

***

Steve was smiling widely as he watched them. He can’t help but feel proud that what he was trying to do worked.

He knew that Dean still idolize and looks up to him. Even though the four of them are considered close friends now and most of the time they tease and annoy the hell out of each other mercilessly. He still could see the respect in Dean’s eyes. Could still see that Dean still thinks of him as his childhood hero.

He remembered his talk with Sam a few weeks ago, and decided to help Dean out a little.

He understood Dean’s fear of being judged. He had been there once, a long time ago. He knew Dean needed a push. Just like the one he unintentionally gave Dean when he proposed to Tony. Steve figured if Dean saw him comfortable with showing his love for Tony in public it will let the hunter see that it was okay. No need to be afraid. He could just ignore whoever dared to judge him. If he was happy then screw it all.

And it looked like he succeeded.

“Good job there, Cap.” Tony told him quietly. Watching Dean and Castiel from the corner of his eyes.

“You knew what I was doing, didn’t you?” he whispered, resting his head on top of Tony’s.

“Of course I did. I knew it when you’re up to something. You can’t hide anything from me, old man.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Get used to it.” Tony pressed his face closer to Steve’s neck. “I am proud of you, Baby.”

Steve smiled and pressed a soft kiss on top of Tony’s head. “Thank you.”

***

After the movie, they went outside to walk to the car. All the while, arguing over the movie.

“I mean, that didn’t make any sense! The man was being shot at from ten different directions and not a single bullet grazed him! Seriously?” Steve argued, looking completely baffled.

“Why every time you watch an action movie you argue about how little sense it makes for you? Our whole lives doesn’t make sense!” Tony rolled his eyes in frustration.

“He has a point.” Dean nodded along, laughing a little, then he reached over to take Castiel’s hand and intertwine their fingers. The smile Castiel gave him was blinding.

Tony smiled a little at the scene. It was nice to see Dean opening up like that.

He felt Steve’s hand finding his own and was being tugged closer to his body.

“Still it doesn’t make sense to me.” Steve insisted petulantly, wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulders.

Tony laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist bringing him closer. “That’s it. You are not going to watch action movies again. I am bored with you arguing every time we do.”

“No you are not.” He rolled his eyes at him.

“No, I’m not.” Tony admitted with a smile and kissed him softly on the cheek.

When they reached the car, they settled inside and Dean looked at them in question.

“Well, what do you guys want to eat? I’m starving.” He asked expectantly.

“Personally, I am dying for a cheeseburger.” Tony answered, already imagining the cheeseburger in his hands. God, he was starving too.

“That’s it. You are officially my new best friend.” Dean grinned over at him.

“Awesome! Let’s have a secret language and gestures to plan damnation on them.” Tony grinned back gesturing towards Steve and Castiel with his head.

“Deal.” Dean’s grin turned mischievous. They both turned to look at their partners with huge smiles.

The angel and the supersoldier were giving them an identical raised eyebrow. It was hilarious.

“What? Are you jealous?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Steve, who just rolled his eyes and turned towards Castiel instead.

“Wanna be best friends and plan how to make their lives miserable?” he asked with a smile.

“Sure, why not.” Castiel shrugged with a small smile.

Tony and Dean’s grins slipped away immediately replaced by horror. They looked at each other in panic.

“We’re doomed.” They said together, making their partners laugh at their horrified faces.

The laughter was interrupted by Dean’s stomach grumbling loudly. They all stared at Dean for a few seconds then all laughed loudly again.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it out.” Dean rolled his eyes with a chuckle and started the car. “That settles it. We are eating cheeseburgers. And I know the place.”

The drive was short and filled with loud bickering. The argument of who’d win a fight between Steve and Castiel was up again and neither Tony nor Dean are willing to back down.

“I mean, come on! Steve has the experience, a brilliant tactical mind, not to mention the super-strength. Obviously, he will win.” Tony argued.

“Hello! Cas is an angel! He has a billion years or so of experience, a master strategist, he has super-strength _and_ super-powers. Are you being serious?” Dean argued back looking at Tony in the rearview mirror, daring him to argue.

Steve and Castiel just watched them silently, Steve leaning forward against the back of Castiel’s seat with a bucket of popcorn between them left from the movies, and watched them like they were watching a tennis match.

“The only way we can settle this is by making them spar.”

“Right.”

They looked expectantly at Steve and Castiel who just shook their heads silently with stern looks on their faces. Their answer remained the same not deterred by their pouts or their glares.

They reached the diner then, Steve and Castiel went inside to get a table while Tony remained with Dean who was parking the car.

“Fine, we could settle this some other way.” Tony announced with a sly smile on his face.

“Which is?” Dean looked at him suspiciously.

“Well, there is another kind of sparring they can do. Much more pleasurable one. And not with each other obviously.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean seemed to understand immediately and a smirk appeared on his face.

“Tonight?”

“Yup.”

“How to decide the winner?”

“By number of rounds. Let’s see who had more stamina.” Tony’s grin was getting wider and wider. They were so going to win.

“Wait, who will be the judge?”

“I have someone in mind. Now, what do you say?”

“You’re on.” Dean grinned widely. “You’re so going down.”

“In your dreams, Winchester.” Then a terrifying thought came to him. “Wait, they can’t know about this! They will kill us!”

“Well, then. We have to do this subtly.”

***

Dean and Tony entered the diner and made their way to their partners, who looked up at them with suspicious looks.

“What took you so long?” Steve asked, eyes narrowing a little.

“Parking the car.” Tony answered innocently, sliding in next to Steve on the booth.

“All this time?”

“Yup.”

Dean slid in next to Cas, who turned to look at him.

“Why are you smiling so smugly?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“No reason.” He shrugged, his smile becoming bigger. He knew he was being suspicious, but he can’t help it! He can’t help but feel excited. He hadn’t been touched for two weeks! It already was driving him insane and he knew it affects Cas too. Which means they were so going to win this. He couldn’t wait to rub it into Tony’s face.

The food was placed in front of them and Dean looked at Tony with confusion. They hadn’t ordered yet.

“We already ordered.” Steve said seeing their confused looks.

Tony then took a huge bite from his burger and let out a sinful moan right into Steve’s ear making him froze, his own burger half way to his mouth.

“Thanks, honey. You know me so well.” Tony whispered huskily into Steve’s ear brushing his lips against it. Steve flushed and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Uhm, yeah, sure, you’re welcome.” He stuttered a little looking nervously at Dean and Castiel.

Dean glared at Tony.

Two could play this game.

He grabbed his own burger and took an unhealthily big bite and let out a deep moan right into Castiel’s ears making him almost choke on his food.

“Sorry, Baby. It was just so good. Here have some water.” He took the glass and slid closer to Cas, and gave him the water and placed a hand on his thigh and let it travel up and down.

Cas drank the water while giving him a wide eyed look. Dean just smiled and placed a lingering kiss to a sensitive part under Cas’ ear, Making him flush a little.

Tony and Dean kept driving their husbands crazy, with moaning, touching and looks.

By the time they finished their food, both Steve and Castiel’s faces were flushed red and had an intense look in their eyes.

***

Tony was pretty sure Steve was barley holding back by now. They didn’t touch for two weeks after all, so it was not a surprise they both got worked up so fast. And he was planning to make up for lost time.

After they finished their food, Tony excused himself to the bathroom to continue his plan.

He pulled out his phone and called Natasha.

“What happened? Did you kill them and you want me to hide the bodies?” Natasha greeted warmly as usual.

“Uhm, no. I need a favor.” He answered, not feeling as confident as before.

“Well?” she promoted impatiently.

“You might kill me.”

“I always want to kill you, just spit it out already.”

He blurted out what he wants as fast as possible, before he gets too scared to finish.

He was met with silence.

A really scary silence.

“Nat?” he asked cautiously, afraid to spook her.

“Let me get this straight.” She said calmly. Too calmly. “You want me to be the judge of a stupid contest you and Dean made. A contest of which one of your super husband’s was better in bed and how stamina they had. And you want me to listen with my spying devices to each couple as they go at it all night and tell you in the morning who won?”

“Yup, that’s pretty much it.”

“You two are so dead.”

“Oh, come on! Please? I really can’t ask anyone else. You are the only one who I am sure won’t be traumatized or even affected. And I really want to settle this with Dean, this argument has gone on long enough!”

“Clint is pretty much shameless. Ask him.”

“He will never let me live it down! And probably will be traumatized for the rest of his life. Which I don’t mind but he will blurt it out to Steve who will kill me. Come on, Nat. please?”

Natasha was silent for a few seconds, then she sighed.

“You owe me big time!”

“Absolutely. Anything you want.”

“Fine, whatever. Are you coming back now?”

“Yup. Thanks, gorgeous!”

“I hate you.”

“Love you, too!”

***

The drive back to the bunker was intense.

They could literally feel the sexual tension in the air.

From the rearview mirror, he could see Steve clench and unclench his hands. Like he was barley holding back from jumping Tony right there in the backseat. Tony wasn’t doing much better either. He was fidgeting and his eyes were glued to Steve’s face.

Dean was aware of Castiel’s presence more than usual. The tension he was feeling in their bond was making him dizzy. He was struggling to keep his eyes focused on the road to not kill them all.

Castiel himself was staring ahead. His eyes were more intense than usual. And he was taking deep breaths to keep himself in control.

They, thankfully, made it back to the bunker in one piece. The moment the car settled inside the garage, they were all out of the car so fast. They made their way through the suspiciously quiet bunker.

“Where is everybody?” Steve asked in confusion looking around.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Tony muttered and grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him towards their room just when Dean and Castiel reached theirs.

Steve and Castiel said a hasty good night while Tony and Dean exchanged a look.

The moment Castiel closed the door, Dean pushed him against it and slammed their lips together.

The angel reciprocated immediately and wrapped his arms around Dean then turned them around to slam Dean against the door instead.

Dean let out a pleased moan and grabbed Castiel’s jacket and pulled him even closer.

***

The moment the door was closed, Steve pulled him in his arms and heaved up in his arms.

Tony wrapped around him eagerly and brought their lips together. Their tongues tangled. Their hands grabbed at clothes, desperately wants to find skin.

They made their way blindly towards the bed, without breaking the kiss.

***

They fell on the bed. Lips never separating. Castiel’s body covering him completely.

They pulled at each other’s clothes until they were both gloriously naked. Dean turned them around, so now he was on top looking down at Castiel, who was staring at him with fire in his eyes.

He brought their lips together again while trailing his hands all over Castiel’s body while the angel did the same. God, he missed him so much. He was used to feel his body every night. Those past weeks were a nightmare.

His hand found his hand print on Castiel’s shoulder. The one he lifted their when they bonded, and Castiel’s hand found his own hand print on Dean’s shoulder.

They both moaned loudly as they connected again. Feeling the pleasure running through both of them.

***

They landed on the bed in a tangled mess of naked limbs as they had removed their clothes before reaching the bed.

Steve looked up at him, his eyes filled with adoration and lust. Tony attacked his neck. Peppering it with kisses and sucking at the most sensitive parts, making Steve moan and writhe beneath him.

He moved down to Steve’s chest and pressed his face between his man boobs. It annoys the hell out of Steve when he called them that, which made him say it even more. Tony would never get tired of feeling them, putting his mouth and hands on them. He latched his lips to a nipple and rolled the other in his fingers.

Steve arched off the bed with a loud moan and buried his hands in Tony’s hair.

***

As he kissed slowly down Castiel’s body, he reached blindly towards the bedside table and got the bottle of lube from inside the drawer.

Castiel’s eyes never left his and his hand was still on Dean’s shoulder over the handprint, driving him absolutely insane. The angel took the bottle from his hands and coated his fingers.

He trailed his hand down Dean’s spine slowly, making Dean shiver and arch towards his touch, until he reached Dean’s entrance and push one finger in slowly.

Dean moaned loudly against Castiel’s neck. They usually took their time with foreplay, but right now they were both desperate to feel each other already.

***

Steve flipped them over, so now he was the one covering Tony’s body, and attacked his neck with kisses and nips, marking it for everyone to see. He soon moved down to his collarbone, then to his chest. He kissed around the arc reactor then placed a soft kiss on it before pulling away completely.

Tony felt the cold hit him suddenly without Steve’s warmth, he let out a protesting sound and looked over to see where the hell he went.

Steve reached down towards his discarded pants and pulled out a bottle of lube from inside.

Tony was about to tease him about being a boy scout, but Steve was immediately back on top of him and was coating his fingers. A finger soon entered him, making all thoughts go away from his head.

He threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Looks like he wasn’t the only desperate and impatient one.

***

One finger, soon became two then three. The angel’s skilled fingers, kept grazing that spot inside of him, making Dean pant and moan against his neck.

Castiel removed his fingers slowly and Dean straightened up and took the bottle from him. He coated Castiel’s dick, then moved to place his hands on his chest. Their eyes never looked away from each other while Dean lowered himself slowly on Castiel.

***

While Steve bumped in three fingers inside him in an out, he latched his lips to his nipples again and sucked and licked around them making Steve arch and moan.

He removed his fingers from inside him, and Tony watched while Steve coated himself with lube, then he was entering him slowly, he opened his legs more to take him in further, until he was all the way in.

***

Dean started to move up and down slowly at first, Castiel was gripping his hips tightly, probably leaving bruises. He started to speed up a little, then soon he was all but slamming down on Castiel over and over again. Dean threw his head back and moaned loudly, completely lost in the pleasure. Forgetting everything that wasn’t his angel.

Castiel suddenly sat up, he grabbed Dean and pressed their lips together hungrily and invaded his mouth with his tongue, he pushed him backwards, so now Dean was on his back with Cas looking down at him. He grinned up at him.

“Come on, angel. What are you waiting for?” he drawled huskily into the angel’s ear. “I want to feel you, baby.”

Castiel growled and slammed into him over and over again.

They were both soon so close.

***

Steve moved slowly at first, his thrusts deep and slow. It was amazing but not enough. He wrapped his legs around his waist and brought him closer and pressed their lips together.

“Honey, come on, give it to me.” He murmured against his lips. “Make me yours again.”

Steve shivered and slammed into him hard and fast repeatedly. Tony soon was moaning at the top of his lungs. It was too much and everything he needed. He need to feel Steve over and over again. Two weeks were too long. Too fucking long.

Steve was muffling his moans into Tony’s neck, they were both getting closer.

***

They practically screamed into each other’s lips when they came. Dean heard a few light bulbs explode outside the room from Castiel losing control a little but he ignored it.

The angel collapsed over him, panting heavily. Dean wrapped his arms around him and they took a few minutes to catch their breaths.

***

They both finished with a shout of each other’s names and Steve collapsed next to him to not crush him and they panted while trying to calm down.

***

When Castiel tried to move away, Dean tightened his arms around him and grinned up at Castiel’s confused look.

“Where do you thing yourself going, sweetheart? We are not done.”

***

Tony moved to straddle Steve again and grinned down at his startled look.

“Tony?”

“What? Were you about to sleep, old man? I am not done with you yet.”

***

Sam turned on the bed to face Natasha. He found her on her back staring unblinking at the ceiling.

“Nat?” he asked sleepily, feeling concern spreading through him. “What’s wrong?”

“Shhh.” She shushed and gestured to her ears. He saw a device in each ear. Probably a spy thing. “I’m judging.”

“Judging what?” he stared at her with confusion.

“You probably don’t want to know.”

“Actually yes, I want to know.”

“Fine. I am judging a contest between Steve and Castiel made by Dean and Tony to see which one had better stamina in bed.”

Sam stared at her blankly for a few seconds.

“Yeah, you’re right. I didn’t want to know.” He said blankly and turned around on the bed and covered his face with covers. Willing himself to forget everything that he just heard.

Better yet! Forgetting he had a brother in the first place.

***

Hours later, after checking that Steve was really asleep, he reached slowly and painfully to his phone. God, he was so sore. Everything hurts! But it was totally worth it.

He opened a chat between him, Dean and Natasha and send a message.

**Tony: well?**

He waited for a few seconds and then Dean also woke up and send a message to ask too.

**Dean: who won?**

Two minutes later, Nat answered.

**Natasha: it’s a tie**

**Dean: SON OF A BITCH!!**

**Tony: SON OF A BITCH!!**

 

      

   

   

 

   

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

   


	15. Chapter 15

Next morning, Sam was faced by a strange scene in the kitchen.

A sulking Tony and Dean glaring at each other from across the table. Their pouts immediately change into a pleased loving smiles when an overly affectionate Steve and Castiel touch or smile at them.

Huh. The contest must have ended with a tie since neither one of them was being smug.

Sam seriously hates his life.

But then, Natasha entered the kitchen with a scowl and a bed head, too grumpy since she didn’t really get enough sleep last night, and Sam decided that hate was a strong word as he stared at her fondly.

The rest of the team soon was in the kitchen when someone knocked on the front door of the bunker.

Everyone tensed and stood up in a defensive mode, but Sam raised his hands to calm them.

“No need to panic. It’s Charlie. I called her yesterday, remember?” Sam explained while getting to his feet to open the door.

“Oh, right! I completely forgot.” Dean said getting back to his chair as everyone settled down again. “I had other things that made me forget.” He added smirking at Castiel.

“I bet.” Sam rolled his eyes and went to get the door.

He was greeted by a huge grin that made him grin right back.

“Hey, Sam! I missed you!” she exclaimed while wrapping her arms around him tightly.

“Missed you too.” He chuckled wrapping his arms around her too. It was awhile since they last saw her.

“Where’s Dean and Cas? They owe me hugs, too.” She said excitedly, taking the stairs two at a time while Sam rushed to follow her. “And also, what’s with the strange request? You want me to track aliens? Since when you guys deal with aliens? Isn’t that a job for the Av-“ Charlie stopped frozen at the kitchen doorway. Her jaw hanging open mid-sentence, eyes huge as she took in everyone in the room.

That’s when Sam remembered that he completely forgot to mention to Charlie that the Avengers were here. Oops.

“Uhm. Guys? Meet Charlie. Our tech genius. Charlie, meet The Avengers.”

Everyone smiled and waved at her while she just stared with huge eyes. When Steve stood and started to make his way towards them, she snapped out of it and turned to punch Sam hard in his chest.

“Ow!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” she hissed at him.

“I’m sorry! I completely forgot to mention that to you.” He whispered looking guiltily at her.

“You forgot to mention that the fucking Avengers are having a slumber party in your home?!”

They were interrupted by Steve reaching them. He smiled kindly at Charlie, making all her anger go away and stare at him open mouthed.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Charlie. I heard a lot about you from the guys. Thank you for coming to help. We will need someone as talented as you.” He said with a sweet, kind smile.

“I love you” she blurted out and her eyes widened in panic as she realized she said that out loud. Sam face palmed, Tony, Dean, Clint and Thor completely lost it in the background, laughing hysterically. Bruce and Nat snickered quietly while Cas covered his mouth to hide his grin.

Steve blinked a few times. “Uhm… thanks.” He chuckled awkwardly.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” she exclaimed. “I was telling myself not to say that out loud in my head but it just came out! I don’t love-love you, since you’re obviously taken, btw I ship you guys so hard! And I swing the other way anyway. Not that you’re not lovable! You’re pretty much everybody’s type obviously. You also have boobs. Not boobs! God sorry! Man boobs! They’re manly I swear! You’re a manly, lovable man! I am going to shut up now.” she hid her face in her hands while everyone who wasn’t laughing lost it too, unable to hold back anymore. “I’m sorry. I am usually way cooler than this.”

“I am sure about that.” Steve smiled. Obviously refusing to laugh for Charlie’s benefit. “You’re just caught off guard. It’s okay. That doesn’t make you any less cool or anything.”

Charlie looked like she was about to faint.

“God, Steve! You are going to give the poor girl brain damage.” Tony laughed from behind him.

Charlie turned towards him with wide eyes.

“Mr. Tony Stark!” she exclaimed excitedly. “I am a huge fan! You’re pretty much my role model! Most of my hacking skills came from you! I once hacked your company just because I can. Oh god, I just told you that. What’s wrong with me?!” she groaned loudly and Steve finally lost the battle and leaned heavily against the wall while he laughed.

“Wait, you did? How the hell did you do that?” Tony asked, surprised. No ounce of anger on his face just curiosity.

“Sorry. I don’t really tell my secrets” she smirked a little, starting to regain her composure back.

“Sassy and smart. Call me impressed. I already like you.” Tony smiled over at her.

Charlie fainted.

***

One of the foot soldiers in the Glorians’ army approached his leader.

“The device is almost ready, Commander.” The soldier said in a foreign language.

“Excellent.” The leader nodded in acknowledgment. “Did you get enough information on the nine Avengers?”

“Yes, Commander.” The soldier nodded, then turned around to face a huge screen. He pressed a button and a hologram of Captain America appeared along with information in the Glorians’ language. “Name: Steven Rogers, Also known as, Captain America. The leader. The Avengers are extremely loyal to him. Species: Human, Body and senses enhanced by a special serum. Preferred weapon: a shield made of Vibranium. Threat level: High.”

Then the hologram changed into Iron Man.

“Name: Anthony Stark, also known as, Iron Man. Species: Human. The genius. Built all of their gear and weapons and enhanced them. Preferred weapon: a flying suit of armor. Threat level: High.”

Then changed to Bruce.

“Name: Bruce Banner, also known as, The Hulk. Species: Human, exposed to extreme amount of Gamma radiation. Transforms into a dangerous, rage beast. Threat level: Extreme.”

“Name: Thor Odinson. Species: Asgardian, can control thunder. Preferred weapon: a hammer called Mjolnir. Threat level: High.”

“Name: Clinton Barton, Also known as, Hawkeye. Species: Human, trained assassin. The archer. Preferred weapon: A bow and arrow. Threat level: Medium.”

“Name:  Natasha Romanov, Also known as, Black Widow. Species: Human, trained assassin. The Spy. Preferred weapon: stingers. Threat level: Medium.”

“Name: Dean Winchester. Species: Human. Supernatural creatures’ hunter. Preferred weapon: Guns. Threat level: Medium.”

“Name: Sam Winchester. Species: Human. Supernatural creatures’ hunter. Preferred weapon: Guns. Threat level: Medium.”

When a hologram of Castiel appeared, the Soldier tensed.

“Name: Unknown. Species: Unknown. Skills: Unknown. Preferred weapon: bow and arrow. Can ignite a burning white energy that kills any form of life. Threat level:  Very High.”

“That’s the one who killed our soldiers in the tower?” The leader hissed angrily.

“Yes, Commander.”

The leader glared at Castiel’s hologram, he waved a hand and all the team’s holograms appeared next to each other.

He studied them for a long moment, then turned to the soldier.

“The leader and The Unknown. I want them.” He demanded. “Alive.”

***

After half an hour of trying to wake Charlie up and calm down Dean and Clint who were still laughing hysterically and convince a worried Steve that ‘no Charlie didn’t die from fangirling too hard’, they finally settled in the war room with a much calmer Charlie.

After hearing the whole story and explaining what they need, Charlie grabbed her laptop and already in working mode.

“Okay, so I tried to trace the energy of the shields the aliens are surrounding themselves with. But that came up with nothing and that means they probably changed the frequency so it won’t be traceable. So, instead, I traced the sound waves their voices emits, since they can’t change that obviously, and they will need to speak to each other eventually.” She explained while her fingers were flying on the keyboard.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Tony grumbled but he looked impressed.

“You were too busy focusing on other things.” Clint replied with a smirk.

“Did that came up with anything?” Steve inquired looking at her with his complete attention.

“Yup, I traced the waves to somewhere outside of Kansas. They must have followed you guys and lost you the moment you entered the bunker all those weeks ago.”

Their eyes widened at that, and looked at each other with worry.

“So if we hadn’t come to the bunker they would have attacked us again and if we had waited outside the bunker for a few more minutes we would have led them here?” Clint asked with worry.

“Apparently so. Wait. What is that?” Charlie frowned suddenly at the screen.

“What is it?” Steve straightened in his seat, waiting for bad news.

“There is a burst of energy that started suddenly at the place they are in.” she explained, eyes never leaving the screen. “I don’t know what its cause, but my guess is that they were building something and they just finished it.”

“Building something? Like a weapon?” Dean inquired with a frown.

“I am not sure. But it is emitting a high amount of energy.”

“Looks like while we were recuperating they weren’t just sitting around waiting for us to appear.” Steve said eyebrows furrowing with worry. “We need to go and see what they were building and destroys it. They probably not expecting us to attack, thinking they hid their trails well.”

They all nodded along except for Castiel.

“What if it was a trap?” Castiel asked after remaining silent all that time, making everyone turn to him. “What if they had released this energy, knowing we will trace it, and lore us out.”

“That actually makes sense.” Sam remarked. “They probably got bored of waiting for us to reappear and decided to build something that would lead us to them.”

They all turned to Steve, who frowned and seemed to consider this.

“That means we will have to be smarter at this.” he finally announced. “We can’t ignore this. But we will be divided to several teams. We need to figure out what they were doing in there. So, team A has to go inside and investigate. It can’t be more than two members in that team. Team B will be outside, close enough to help. Team C will be further away, to not caught attention and intervene if something happens. Team D will stay here, monitoring us, manning the comms, and being our eyes from here. You all got it?”

Everyone nodded along, their attention completely on Steve.

“Alright. So, obviously, they won’t be speaking English in there. Will you be able to make a translating device or something?” he asked looking over at Tony.

“No need for that.” Castiel announced before Tony could answer. “I can speak their language.”

“Seriously?” Clint gaped at him. “How?!”

“He is an angel, dude. He can speak all languages.” Dean answered with a hint of pride.

Steve himself  was impressed too.

“Perfect. So that means, Cas and I will be on Team A. Tony, Dean and Clint will be on Team B. Thor, Natasha and Sam on Team C. Charlie and Bruce on Team D, since we can’t risk revealing the Hulk just yet.”

“Wait, why are you on Team A?” Tony asked with worry. “I mean, sure Cas makes sense since he is the only one who would understand what they will say, but why you?”

“I will not let Cas go inside on his own, Tony.”

“I know! But it could be anyone other than you! Why can’t it be me or something?”

“Absolutely not.”

“See? Even you know it will be dangerous!”

“I will be fine, Tony.” Steve sighed tiredly.

“Tony, he is Captain America. I am pretty sure he can handle himself.” Bruce said gently. “Besides he won’t be alone. Castiel will be with him. And you know he can handle the Glorians just fine.”

Tony worried his lower lip in frustration. Still looking worried.

Steve held his hand gently and made him look up at him.

“It will be fine, Tony.” Steve said gently, trying to reassure him. Tony just nodded but not looking comforted. He looked up then at the rest of the team. “Any objections?” everyone shook their heads, but his eyes lingered on Dean who just kept staring at Castiel, eyes filled with worry, but probably knew if he objected, Cas will insist anyway. Looks like Tony wasn’t the only one who was worried.

“The Winchesters and Charlie will need code names.” Clint announced suddenly.

“Wait, why?” Sam looked at him in confusion.

“The Glorians will probably hear us call each other in the comms or something, and they might still don’t know who you guys are and that will reveal you. And that would be bad.”

“He has a point.” Natasha nodded along, and when Clint looked at her with surprise she just rolled her eyes. “What? You actually made sense for once.”

“So apparently we need code names.” Dean sighed. “What are you going to call us? hunter #1 and hunter #2?”

“No, that’s boring.” Tony objected with a smirk. “How about short hunter and tall hunter?”

“Dude, I am taller than you.” Dean scowled at him.

“But shorter than Sam.”

“Everyone is shorter than Sam!”

They all nodded in agreement.

“Whatever. I call debs on being called The Hunter. You choose something else, Dean.” Sam smirked over at Dean who glared at him. “We can call Cas Fallen Angel, what do you think, Cas?”

Cas just nodded, looking deep in thought.

“Maybe I can be Knight of Hell?” Dean smirked at them jokingly. Sam and Castiel turned a sharp glare at him and his smirk was wiped away. “Too much?”

“We never joke about that. Ever.” Castiel said sternly making Dean look down guiltily.

“Yeah, sorry.”

Everyone else looked at them with confusion. Steve sensed there was a story behind this. He will ask them about it when this is all over.

“How about Righteous Man? It has a nice ring to it.” Sam suggested.

“Hell no!”

“It is nice.” Steve commented. “It suits you.”

Dean flushed a little. He usually did that when he was being praised.

“That’s true.” Castiel said looking at Dean gently.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever.” Dean murmured, still flushing.

“What about me?” Charlie pouted, making everyone chuckle a little.

“Well, since you will be our eyes, we can call you Insight or something?” Natasha suggested.

“Insight. I like it.” She grinned excitedly.

“Alright. With that settled. Everyone suit up. We will head out as soon as we are ready.” Steve ordered getting to his feet. Everyone following his lead.

***

Castiel was in deep thought all the time they were preparing their weapons and equipment.

Dean just looked at him without trying to ask anything. It was fruitless anyway. If Cas was worried about something he won’t tell Dean to not worry him too.

The problem was, Dean was already worried.

He understands what Tony had felt. He too was terrified of the fact that Castiel will go in there alone with Steve. It was dangerous. But unfortunately, both of them were too stubborn to back down.

Castiel seemed to sense Dean’s worry, as he looked up at him suddenly with a soft look on his face.

“Dean, I will be fine.” He murmured gently. “You know that I will not let anything happen to me or Steve.”

“I know.” Dean gave him a small smile. “But you know me. I will never stop worrying about you.”

Castiel smiled warmly at him and walked over to him to cup his face gently.

“I know.” He whispered softly before he kissed him sweetly.

“Please, take care of yourself, Cas. Please, for me?” Dean murmured against his lips.

Castiel rested his forehead against his.

“Always.”

***

“I know you, Steve! You will throw yourself at the first chance to get yourself hurt! Like always!” Tony exclaimed at him, face etched with worry.

“I won’t, Tony.” Steve repeated for the umpteenth time as he finished putting on his suit.

“You say that every time.” Tony sighed in frustration and looked away.

Steve approached him, cupped the side of his face gently and made him meet his eyes.

“Alright.” He started with a small smile. “Here you go. I, Steven Grant, promise you, Anthony Edward that I will not throw myself in harm’s way and will return to you in one piece. Are you reassured now?”

“Just a little.” Tony muttered with a slight smile.

“Good enough for me.” Steve smiled and kissed him gently on his forehead. “Come on. Let’s go.”

***

They all met at the bunker’s door.

Sam and Natasha arrived last. The moment they were all ready, Steve stood in front of the still closed door, facing them with his full Captain America regalia.

“Alright, everyone. Anyone wish to stay behind?” when everyone shook their heads, he nodded at them. “Then it’s time.”

He grabbed his shield and placed it on his back and turned to open the door.

Just before Sam moved to follow everyone out, Charlie grabbed his arm as she squealed.

“His shoulders are, literally, as broad as his shield!” she squealed excitedly in his ears.

Sam couldn’t help chuckling as he followed the rest of the team.

And couldn’t help checking if Charlie was right when he reached the others.

She was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

The Glorians were hiding in an old, abandoned factory five hours away from the bunker.

When they reached it, they spent hours studying it from outside, looking for all the possible entries and escape routes. Until it was nightfall.  

“How many aliens inside?” Steve asked while they were observing the factory from a safe distance.

“From what I can tell, twenty. Maybe more.” Charlie reported through the comms.

“Shit. That’s a lot.” Clint muttered grimly.

“You two won’t be able to take them down on your own.” Tony commented, worry evident in his voice.

“Hopefully, we won’t have to.” Steve said. “We will just go inside, as stealthily as we could, to figure out what they were doing inside without being noticed. If everything went according to plan, we won’t have to engage in a fight.”

They all nodded, but there was no mistaking the worry on Tony and Dean’s faces.

“Alright, then.” Steve continued. “Thor, Widow and Hunter are already in position. Now, you take yours. It’s time to carry out what we came here for.”

“I have bad news guys.” Charlie announced grimly.

“Now what?” Clint groaned.

“There is some kind of energy surrounded the factory suddenly. It’s blocking me. And the moment you guys get inside, your comms will be down.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean groaned in frustration while Tony raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. “It is bad enough they are going there on their own, now we can’t even know what will happen inside and if they needed our help!”

“Dean, it will be okay.” Castiel tried to reassure him.

“How is that?”

“You will know if I was in any distress.” Castiel gave him a meaningful look. It confused Steve for a few seconds, until he remembered. Their bond. “This energy won’t be able to affect our bond. If anything happened, I will call out for you.”

Dean and Tony seemed to settle down a little, but not completely.

“Guys, we can’t go back. We need to know what’s happening in there.” Steve reasoned calmly. “We will be careful not to be seen. In the meantime, you will be here, watching our backs.”

Dean, Tony and Clint nodded, they were still worried, Steve could tell. But he couldn’t exactly blame them.

“Come on.” Steve turned to Castiel. “We will head out now.”

With a final look at their husbands, they moved away to start jogging towards the hidden entrance at the back of the factory.

***

“I don’t like this.” Tony muttered as he watched them go.

“No one likes it.” Dean sighed, worry evident on his face.

“Come on, guys. Don’t you know them?” Clint said, trying to reassure them. “Each one of them on their own, is powerful. Together? I am pretty sure they will be invincible, and could take down anyone and anything.”

“You have a point.” Dean sighed.

“He’s right.” Tony admitted. “Together they will be indestructible.”

***

“You didn’t need to come with me, you know?” Castiel whispered, while they entered the factory.

“What?” Steve looked over at him in confusion.

“I could have entered the factory on my own. You didn’t have to risk it and come with me.”

“I will not let you risk your life in here, while I wait outside wondering what’s happening. I am a leader, Cas. I suspect you know what that means?”

“Real leaders will always be in the front.” Castiel said with a small smile.

“Exactly. So, yup. You’re not going to do this alone.” Steve announced with finality. “Now, come on. I hear movement coming from there.”

They walked cautiously in the long corridor they were in. the movement and sounds were coming from the end of the corridor, which lead to a huge room, filled with large wooden boxes and metal junk thrown everywhere.

Also, filled completely with aliens. And a weird looking device stood in the middle of the room. It looked like two huge brackets surrounding a circle that glowed bloody red.

Steve and Castiel moved fast and quiet towards a long row of wooden boxes to be out of sight. Thankfully, they were fast enough to not to be noticed.

They scanned the room from their hidden place. The aliens were moving around the device, working on it and adding to it.

One of the Glorians walked towards another one who looked to be a higher rank and talked to him in a strange language.

“What is it saying?” Steve whispered to Castiel, eyes never leaving the exchange.

“It said ‘the device is ready. We only need the test subjects.’” Castiel answered, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

“Test subjects? They are planning to use whatever this is on humans as lab rats or something?”

“I don’t know. But the other one, who looked to be his superior or a second in command, answered with ‘The test subjects will be brought any moment now’”

Steve frowned in worry. What did it mean by ‘brought any moment now’?

Suddenly, they both felt movement behind them.

They rolled away immediately, but not before the two aliens managed to inject both of them with something.

They didn’t waste time to wonder what they were injected with or how did the aliens managed to sneak up on them, they just attacked.

Steve hit one of them with his shield hard enough it crumbled to the floor while Castiel grabbed the other one and threw him across the room towards another two aliens approaching them.

They were soon surrounded by them. But between the two of them, no alien managed to hurt them.

They fought together like they were doing it their whole life. Steve would throw his shield to hit a few of the aliens and Castiel would catch it to fend off an attack then would throw it back to him just in time to hit another alien.

Steve held up his shield and Castiel jumped on it so Steve could throw him in the air to shoot arrows from midair.

He had to admit, he and Castiel were unstoppable then.

They could have done that all day, if not for two things. First, there was definitely more than twenty aliens. Second, whatever they injected them with, started to work.

It was apparently some kind of a very strong drug. It actually managed to affect him. His vision was slowly darkening from the edges, and his steps was staggering a little. He could tell it was affecting Castiel too.

What kind of drug that was affecting an angel and a super soldier?

He resisted the affects as long as he could, but soon enough, his vision blurred completely and his feet couldn’t carry him anymore.

He and Castiel hit the ground at the same time. Just before his vision blacked out completely, he saw the alien with the higher rank above them with a victorious smile on his ugly face and hissed in English.

“The subjects are ready.”

***

“Something is wrong.”

Tony announced anxiously, while holding his left hand close against his chest.

“What? Why?” Clint asked looking at him with worry and confusion. Dean just kept staring at the factory with a frown.

“Steve’s heartbeat. It sped up for a few minutes, then suddenly it became so slow I can barely feel it anymore.” Tony explained, worry and anxiety etched on his face.

“Yeah, I also think something is wrong.” Dean said grimly. “I can’t feel Cas as strongly as before.”

“We need to go there. They might be in danger.”

“And they might not be.” Clint reasoned. “We can’t just go in there because of only these reasons. If we did, and there was no danger, they will be compromised and then they will be in great danger.”

Clint was right. As much Tony hated it, but he was right.

He closed his left hand into a fist, silently begging for Steve’s heart to beat as strong as before.

***

Sam, Natasha and Thor were observing the factory from a nearby hill that gave them a nice view of the whole scene.

They saw Castiel and Steve sneak into the factory a few minutes ago, and readied themselves for any sign of trouble.

Sam definitely didn’t like the fact of Cas going in there. Even with how powerful Castiel was, taking down this much aliens will be dangerous. If he used his grace to finish them, it might kill him. Using his grace was dangerous. The Winchesters already established that before. No matter what happens, they won’t let him use it. Nothing was worth losing him. But Castiel was a stubborn son of a bitch who would usually ignore them, leading usually to a comatose angel and a freaked out Winchesters.

“You’re worried.” Natasha stated, looking over at him.

“And you’re not?”

“Of course I am. But you’re tense, like you’re expecting things go sideways any second. That’s wise, but I thought Castiel was pretty much invincible.”

“No. he’s not. He just doesn’t like to acknowledge it.” He sighed tiredly. “Even Cas has his limits. Limits he usually ignore. Leaving us freaked out or grieving.”

“You must not worry yourself, my friend.” Thor interjected looking over at him. “Castiel is one of the strongest creatures I have the pleasure to meet. And not just because of his powers. His bravery and defiance could get him out of any trouble. Besides, he is not alone. Our fearless Captain is with him. And I am convinced that the two of them will be a formidable duo.”

“Yeah, you have a point.” Sam smiled a little at him.

Natasha placed a hand on his arm and gave a soft look.

“I am sure everything will be fine. They will probably get out any second now.”

***

Steve woke up slowly. His head was foggy and he barley could open his eyes.

When he finally managed to open them, he was met with the ugly face of one of the Glorians.

Also, he was tied down on a metal table with very strong chains and shackles. There was wires attaching to his temples and several places on his body.

Oh! And also, he was completely paralyzed.

He can’t move his head even an inch. In fact, he can’t move a single muscle in his body. The only thing he can move were his eyes. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Castiel in the same state as him on a table next to him.

He was trying so hard not to panic, but failing miserably.

“Temporary paralysis.” The Glorian hissed, seeming to notice his panic. “It will fade in fifteen minutes thanks to your healing factor. Ten for your friend. But we won’t need more than five minutes to finish what we want.”

Steve wanted to demand what they want from them, but couldn’t even open his mouth to talk.

“What do you want from us?” Castiel demanded angrily. The Glorians seemed to be taken off guard that the angel managed to speak. Looks like Castiel will need less than ten minutes.

That seemed to agitate the Glorian in front them as he hissed angrily at Castiel and moved towards him to grab his face with his clawed hand harshly.

Castiel didn’t even wince.

“What are you?” The alien hissed angrily into Castiel’s face, ignoring the angel’s earlier question. “You are not human. Your blood didn’t match to any known species on this planet or any other planet. What are you?!”

Castiel remained silent. Just kept staring at the alien coldly.

The Glorian grabbed Castiel’s hair and yanked his head back harshly. Steve tried to move, tried to shout at him but couldn’t do anything. He only managed a death glare hoping it could actually work.

“I will repeat my question and you better answer me: What are you?!” the alien roared angrily.

Castiel only smirked, not showing any sign of pain whatsoever.

The alien hissed in frustration but let go of Castiel’s hair anyway.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. You will be ours regardless.” The alien moved away from Castiel.

“What that supposed to mean?” Castiel frowned at him.

“You two will be the destruction of the Avengers.” The Glorians smirked viciously. “The fall of their leader and one of their strongest warriors will destroy them. We built the device for two reasons, the first to lore you out and take the both of you. The first step is done. Time for the second.” He gestured to the other aliens in the room. “Turn on the device.”

Steve couldn’t see what they were doing behind him, but soon he heard the sound of the device as it activates and the red glow of its circular center increased.

Then, the wires connected to his and Castiel’s bodies started to glow and suddenly, he could finally open his mouth only to scream in agony as electric waves shook throw his body and felt it in his brain.

It wasn’t normal electricity, it was worse. It penetrated his brain. It made him see things. Terrible things. Like it was searching for his worst nightmares and memories and made them crawl all over his brain.

All his worst memories, he saw his mother dying. He saw Bucky falling to his death. He saw the freezing water of the ocean as it drowned him, filling his lungs, filling his veins with ice. He was freezing. He was going to die. He saw himself waking up in strange world. Everyone he ever knew was dead. He saw Tony falling from the sky as the wormhole was closed. Saw Tony motionless on the ground not breathing.

And saw his worst nightmare, the arc reactor being ripped out of Tony’s chest. Tony struggling to breathe, Tony dying in front of him and he couldn’t save him.

Steve screamed and screamed. What he was seeing was ten times worse than the pain shooting through his body.

Soon, he felt his brain fade away. Felt himself fade away into nothing.

Could only feel the cold.

***

Castiel struggled not to scream. Struggled not to let the pain overtake him. He could hear Steve’s agonized screams, and he suspects he wasn’t screaming from just the pain.

He was screaming from the images and visions raking his brain.

Castiel could also see it. His worst memories. Every single time he lost Dean. Every single time Dean was hurt. Every single time he was forced to hurt Dean. Every single time Dean died. It was on repeat in his brain. Over and over again. It won’t stop. Dean’s lifeless green eyes staring at him, piercing through his brain.

His failures. He can see every single one of them. Over and over again. All the times he ever failed Dean. All the times he disappointed him.

Soon he was screaming too. He couldn’t handle it. Couldn’t handle the pain anymore.

So he screamed.

Screamed until he fade away.

***

“We need to get in there now!!” Tony shouted already looking ready to fly towards the factory.

“Tony! No wait!” Clint grabbed him. “What happened?!”

“His heartbeat! His heart is beating too fast! Like he was afraid or in pain! Something terrible is going on in there!”

Dean seemed like he was about to calm him when he gasped suddenly and took a few steps back.

“What is it?” Tony asked, his panic increasing even more.

 “Cas, he is in pain. I can feel it. I can hear him scream in my head!” Dean was breathing harshly, eyes wide with panic and fear. “We need to go in there!”

That seemed to settle it for Clint. He and Dean sprinted towards the factory, while Tony flew to get there faster.

But then, the moment he reached the entrance, Steve and Castiel appeared.

He felt an overwhelming relief spread through his body as he landed right in front of them.

“Oh my god, Steve! You scared the hell out of me! What happened in there?” he exclaimed and moved to grab Steve in a hug but the look in his eyes stopped him.

 There was something majorly…. Wrong in those eyes. There was no warmth, no love, not even anger and disappointment because Tony lift his position. There was nothing. Steve’s eyes were vacant, cold, staring right through him. Tony took a step back, for the first time ever, he was scared of his husband. If that was his husband.

“Steve?” he called tentatively, but got no response. His eyes wandered towards Castiel and saw the same look in his eyes.

What was happening?

Dean reached them then, looking out of breath and sighed in relief.

“God, Cas, you scared me!” he chuckled in relief then moved towards Castiel but Tony grabbed and stopped him. Dean turned towards him in confusion. “What is it?”

“Something’s wrong.” He whispered and took another step back, eyes never leaving the ice sculptures standing in front of them.

“What are you talking about? Look! They’re fine!” he objected and turned towards Castiel but seemed to pause in hesitation as he obviously saw what Tony was talking about. “Right, Cas? You’re fine, right?”

Castiel and Steve were watching them in silence the whole time. Never showing any emotion. Just stood there like they were made of ice.

“Cas?” Dean called, making a move to get closer again, pulling away from Tony’s grip.

The moment Dean got closer, Castiel pulled out a blade and Steve raised his shield.

Then they attacked.

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Just before either Castiel or Steve managed to touch them, Tony was grabbing Dean and flew them up in the air and away from them.

Tony’s heart was beating so hard with panic. What was happening? Why were they attacking them?!

They stopped midair and looked down to see their husbands looking up at them coldly.

“What’s going on?! What happened to them in there?!” Dean shouted, eyes widening with panic and fear. “Cas would never try to hurt me! And I am pretty sure Steve too. So, what the hell is happening?! What did those bastards do to them?!”

“I don’t know! But we need-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Steve’s shield hit them hard enough it made them both tumble down to the ground hard.

Tony raised his head to see Steve grabbing his shield calmly while Castiel made his way towards them.

They tried to move, but they were still in shock from the fact that _Steve actually hurt them._

When Castiel reached them, they both looked up at him with wide eyes. They couldn’t move. Their husbands actually were trying to kill them. Their sweet, kind, loving husbands who are now looking at them with so much coldness it made them freeze unable to move or process what’s happening.

***

An arrow shot through the air towards Castiel, who just grabbed before it touched him without even looking. The arrow then exploded, throwing Castiel away. Dean looked over at him in panic, making sure he was alright.

Dean and Tony looked sharply at Clint who jogged towards them.

“Please tell me you just pissed them off that’s all and they’re not actually trying to kill us.” Clint helped them up, eyes wide and confused.

“No, they’re actually trying to kill us.” Tony snapped bitterly.

“Why the hell did you hurt him?!” Dean shouted at Clint angrily.

“Uhh, maybe because he was about to kill you?”

“I don’t care! Don’t hurt him!”

Just before Clint could answer, Castiel was on his feet, grabbing Clint and threw him away, while Steve raised his shield again and threw it at them.

***

“Odin’s beard! Why are they attacking them?!” Thor exclaimed in utter confusion.

Sam and Natasha’s eyes widened as they saw Steve and Castiel throwing around Dean, Tony and Clint who were obviously trying not hurt them.

“They’re going to kill them! We need to go there now!” Natasha shouted, as she and Sam started to run while Thor flew to the scene.

***

Dean was on the ground, looking up helplessly at Castiel who stood over him.

Steve and Castiel weren’t holding back in the slightest.

In a matter of few minutes, they had him, Tony and Clint on the ground. Partly, because neither Tony nor Dean willing to harm them and every time Clint tried to shoot he was yelled at by the both of them.

“Cas, come on, please! Snap out of it!” Dean tried to reach him desperately, but Castiel just continued to look at him coldly.

Castiel then raised his bow slowly, ready to shoot an arrow at Dean.

But before he could, Thor landed right in between Dean and Castiel.

“Stand down, Castiel!” Thor boomed. “I do not wish to harm you. I ask you to stand down.”

Castiel completely ignored Thor’s words and shot the arrow at him.

Thor pushed the arrow away with his hammer, and looked at Castiel with regret.

“Have it your way, then. I truly apologize for this.” he said regretfully raising his hammer.

“No! Don’t!” Dean screamed, trying to stop him.

Thor threw the hammer at Castiel with all his strength.

Dean watched with horror as the hammer flew fast towards Castiel, who didn’t seem to be fazed at all.

The angel then raised a hand in front of him calmly. The hammer stopped in its tracks and was turned around to face Thor instead.

“Impossible!” Thor exclaimed in shock as the hammer was flying back towards him. it hit him hard and  threw him away.

***

Steve was attacking him like his life depended on it.

He kept trying to dodge away from his blows and his shield, but Tony knew he won’t be able to forever.

He didn’t want to hurt him. He couldn’t!

“Steve! Steve, just stop!” Tony shouted his hands raised in front of him, his repulsors readying to shoot. “Stand down! Please, don’t make me hurt you!”

Steve just attacked him again, Tony closed his eyes and fired his repulsors, throwing Steve away.

It felt like he was shooting himself.

***

“What the hell is happening?!” Charlie yelled as she stared with wide eyes at the scene in front of her. “Steve and Castiel are attacking them ruthlessly!”

Bruce watched with panic, as Thor and Castiel were engaging in a ruthless fight, Clint was helping a hurt Dean, while Tony ,with the help of Sam and Natasha who just reached the scene, were trying to subdue Steve, but were failing.

“Scan Castiel and Steve.” He told Charlie urgently. “Those aliens must have brained washed them. Scan to see how to reverse it before they kill the others.”

***

Dean watched desperately while Thor and Castiel kept fighting.

Every time Thor threw the hammer, Castiel would divert it back to him. They then changed to blows. Each one of the both of them were delivering powerful blows that threw the other away harshly. Every time Castiel was thrown away it broke Dean’s heart.  

“I truly apologize for this, Castiel” Thor boomed loudly, raising his hammer towards the sky. “But you gave me no choice.”

“That’s not good.” Clint muttered next to him.

Dean was about to ask what was Thor doing, when the sky started to be filled with clouds. He felt terror fill him as lightening fill from the sky towards the hammer.

“No! Thor, Don’t! You will kill him!” Dean screamed and tried to run towards him, but was held back by Clint.

Thor directed all the lightening at Castiel.

It hit the angel, and Dean watched with horror as his husband took in all the lightening without a single scream and only a grimace on his face that showed his pain.

Thor lowered the hammer as he stared in shock, while Castiel took it all in.

Castiel’s eyes opened slowly, and they were shining bright white light combined with electricity. He raised his hands and let out a burst of grace and lightening that hit Thor in the chest throwing him away. He hit the ground, unconscious.

Dean and Clint stared at Castiel in shock and fear. The first time he ever felt this scared from his husband.

“Well, at least now we know who would win in a fight between Castiel and Thor.” Clint commented, letting out a hysterical laugh.

Castiel’s eyes turned towards them and Dean felt his blood run cold.

***

Tony was thrown harshly against the wall by his husband, who completely ignored his pained grunt to round on Sam, hitting him hard with his shield then grabbed him by the neck and threw him at Natasha, making them both hit the floor in a tangled, pained mess.

They can’t win. Tony was sure of it.

Steve and Cas weren’t holding back. They were relentless. Fighting to kill.

He was about to shoot his repulsor again at Steve, even though it hurts him more than it hurts Steve, but he was being thrown away again by a wing that hit him painfully.

“Great. They are protecting each other.” He grunted in pain.

Yup, they were definitely screwed.

***

Castiel hid his wings again and continued his march to where Dean and Clint were.

Clint immediately raised his bow to shoot him, but Dean grabbed his arm firmly with a glare.

“Don’t hurt him!” he growled at him.

“Are you kidding me?! He just took a lightning storm into himself and threw it back at Thor! What do you think my poor arrows can possibly do to him?!” Clint exclaimed looking incredulously at him. “He is going to kill us, Dean! We need to at least stop him!”

“No, he won’t-“

Dean was interrupted by Castiel grabbing him by the neck and raising him from the floor.

When Clint tried to stop him, he was also grabbed and got thrown away like a rag doll.

“Cas, Cas, please.” Dean choked out, trying to reach out to Castiel. “This isn’t you. Please, Cas, stop before you do something you will regret.”

Castiel only stared at him blankly, not looking like he heard a word Dean just said.

He saw Clint from the corner of his eyes aiming his bow at Castiel, when he was just about to shoot, Steve’s shield flew through the air and hit Clint painfully throwing him back to the floor.

Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s neck then threw him away.

Dean hit the wall painfully, then the ground. He was panting harshly, trying to get air back to his lungs.

Castiel just tried to choke the life out of him.

What the hell did those bastards do to him? 

 

***

“There is a weird kind of energy surrounding Cas and Steve’s heads.” Charlie said frowning in concentration. “It seemed to increase the more they fight.”

“How can they remove this energy?” Bruce asked in worry. “I don’t think the others can handle them anymore. Thor is out, Tony was taking some heavy beating, Dean just took a painful hit against a wall and Sam, Clint and Nat are on the ground. They don’t have much time.”

“I don’t know what the hell this energy is. I don’t know if it is some sort of advanced tech or magic-“ she cut herself off suddenly. “Wait, didn’t Clint get brain washed before by Loki?”

Bruce nodded in confirmation.

“How did you guys manage to get him back?”

“Cognitive Re-Calibration.” Bruce answered immediately starting to understand. “Nat hit him really hard in the head.”

“Do you think this could work now too?”

Bruce thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah I think that could work.”

She immediately called out to the others, making sure to cut Cas and Steve from the comms first to not hear her.

“Guys, guys! Hit them hard in the head! Preferably if it made them pass out too. That should work.”

“Oh yeah? Sure that sounds easy. Just one problem. We can’t even lay a hand on them! How are we supposed to hit them in the head?!” Clint shouted while he was shooting arrow after arrow at Castiel, who just kept grabbing them and throwing them away.

“Well, that’s a better option than having to kill them, right?” Bruce countered back. “Try to distract them long enough to manage that hit.”

***

Natasha got back to her feet with Sam beside her.

They stood there watching the scene, trying to figure out what to do.

Castiel currently was kicking Clint’s ass while Dean and Thor were out. Steve was trying to lay a hit on Tony but the genius was trying to divert his attacks without hurting his husband.

“We can’t win like this.” Natasha said grimly. “Each one of them on their own are hard to defeat. Together? It’s impossible.”

“Bruce is right. We need to distract them long enough to take a hit.” Sam panted while clutching his arm.

“Do you have any ideas how?”

Sam glanced at her for a second. Then directed his next words to the comms.

“Dean, Tony, you are the only ones who can get through to them.”

“If you haven’t noticed, my ass is being handed to me right now. Steve is too far gone, I can’t reach him!” Tony exclaimed, while dodging another hit Steve was directing at him.

“I can’t reach him, Sam.” Dean muttered miserably, his voice pained. “I tried. And I think I broke some ribs.”

“You have to try, guys! Again and again. We have no other choice!”

***

Tony pondered this for a few seconds, then blasted Steve away enough to give him a chance to speak.

“Steve! Stop!” he shouted raising both his hands in warning. Steve stopped and stared at him coldly. Tony took his chance and removed his helmet.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Natasha shouted but he ignored the warning and didn’t look away from Steve’s face.

“Steve, honey. It’s me.” He said in a soft, soothing voice and took one small step towards his husband, who just kept staring at him emotionlessly. “It’s Tony. I am your husband.” He got no response. But at least he stopped attacking him and looked like he was studying him curiously. So Tony pushed. “Remember our first date? God that was a disaster at first. We were both a nervous wreck. You kept fidgeting like crazy and I had no idea what am I supposed to say, even though we went out a hundred times before as friends. The silence was awkward as hell, then your stupid phone rang and I was completely offended about your stupid choice of ringtones and suddenly we were bickering, teasing and laughing and I let you take me to that stupid carnival where you won me that stupid Captain America plushie which I kept because I am a sentimental idiot, and it was one of the best days of my life. All the best days of my life always involved you.” He was rambling. He knew. But he was desperate. He wants his husband back. He needs his husband back.

Steve kept staring at him. But something shifted in his face. Just for a second. But it was enough for Tony, so he kept pushing.

“Steve. You are my better half. I am pretty much nothing without you anymore. Before you, I was the man who had everything but had nothing. Please, I can’t lose you. I can’t.” 

***

Dean stood up slowly. Leaning heavily against the wall, while clutching his chest painfully.

He looked up when he heard Clint’s alarmed shout and saw him being thrown to the ground harshly.

His eyes widened in panic when he saw Clint rising his bow with an explosive arrow directed at Castiel.

“No!” he screamed and ran as fast as he could to stand between Clint and Castiel.

“Dean! Move!” Clint shouted from behind him.

“No.” Dean shouted back stubbornly, his eyes trained on Castiel, who paused and just gazed at him. His face devoid of any emotion. He raised his hands in front of him defensively and addressed Castiel in a soothing voice. “Cas. Listen to me. Please.” The angel didn’t move. But he didn’t attack either so it’s a win. “Baby, it’s me! Look at me, it’s me! It’s Dean!” he took a small cautious step towards him. “You would never hurt me intentionally, right? You once told me you’d rather die than hurting me. And I know you are in there somewhere. You just need to look at me, baby. Just look.”

Castiel tilted his head a little to the side. His full attention on him. Studying him.

“I’m yours, Cas. I have always been from day one. You will always be the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re my family. My everything. The reason I keep getting out of the bed every morning. When I- when I lose you, I only wish I could follow you.” Dean’s breath hitched then. Trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. “I can’t bear life without you anymore, sweetheart. Please. Please, don’t make me lose you again, Cas. Please. I need you. I love you.”

He took another step forward.

“Baby, please come back to me.”

***

Steve’s eyes widened and he gasped as he took a few steps back.

“Steve?” Tony’s heart was beating so fast. Feeling hope rising inside of him.

“T-Tony?” Steve stuttered as he stared at him with wide eyes.

“Yes! Yes, honey! It’s me!” Tony stepped closer to him. “It’s Tony! Steve are-“

He was interrupted when Steve let out a pained shout and clutched his head and screamed in agony.

“Steve!” Tony screamed and ran to him but Steve just kept stepping away from him.

“241189! 241189! 241189!” Steve was screaming those numbers over and over again. What the hell did those numbers mean?! Tony felt himself trembling. He was trying to reach Steve. Wanted to erase all that pain away. But Steve just kept pulling away from him.

Then, suddenly, Steve stopped screaming. He looked up at Tony. His eyes shining red and a snarl on his face.

Before Tony could comprehend what’s happening, Steve let out a growl and slammed his shield against Tony, throwing him to the ground and straddled him.

Steve looked down at him, eyes bloody red, as he raised the shield above his head, ready to slam it to his face.

***

Castiel let out a sharp intake of breath as his eyes widened as he stared at Dean.

“Dean?” he whispered softly. Looking confused and disoriented.

“Yes, Cas! It’s me!” Dean exclaimed as he walked closer to Cas. “It’s Dean.”

Cas was just about to step closer to him, when Steve’s scream made him flinch away.

“241189! 241189! 241189!” Steve was screaming those numbers, and every time he screamed them Castiel’d flinch over and over with pain. Like the numbers were slapping him.

“Cas? Cas!” Dean was about to run to him, but Castiel raised his hand up stopping him as he stepped away.

“N-No. d-don’t” Castiel stuttered as he clinched his head in his other hand. Looking to be in pain. “R-run.”

“Cas, no. what’s happening?”

“I said run!” Castiel snapped before bending over while clutching his head with both hands and let out pained screams.

Dean’s eyes widened with panic and fear, as he stared helplessly as Castiel started to scream numbers.

“241189! 241189! 241189!” he was screaming it over and over again. Nonstop.

“Dean! You might take his advice and start to run!” Clint shouted behind him, still on the ground. His ankle looked to be twisted. “Steve was screaming those numbers just now before he attacked Tony again! Run!”

At that moment, Castiel stopped screaming. His eyes glowed bloody red, a snarl on his face.

He let out a loud roar, then suddenly, he was in Dean’s space, grabbing his neck in a death grip and raised him from the ground.

***

Tony grabbed Steve’s arms tightly. Preventing him from slamming the shield on his head.

“Steve! Calm down! Steve!” he shouted desperately, panic and fear spreading through his whole body. “Steve!”

Steve just let out another growl and released his arms from Tony’s grip, then raised them to slam down the shield. Tony raised his arms in front of his face, readying himself for the hit.

 He heard a thud and suddenly, Steve froze above him. Then, he went lax and fell sideways to hit the ground, unconscious. The back of his head was bleeding.

Tony looked up, to see Sam standing above him holding a bloody iron rod, looking at him apologetically.

Tony just moved towards his unconscious, bleeding husband, cradling his head in his lap and tried to stop the bleeding.

***

“Dean!” Clint screamed in panic, but Dean suspected he couldn’t get up to save him.

“Cas,” he choked out, feeling his vision darkening from the edges. But still didn’t take his eyes off of Castiel’s face. “Cas, please.”

Castiel roared and tightened his grip even more. That’s it. Dean was going to die by Castiel’s hands.

He saw a red and blue blur behind Castiel’s head and a slam. Then Castiel was falling to the ground like a puppet with no strings, unconscious.

Dean fill to his knees next to him, panting sharply to get air, he looked up and saw Natasha with Steve’s shield raised above her head. She looked at Dean and he saw how much that hit hurt her like it had hurt Castiel.

Dean just laid on the ground next to his husband, pulling him to his arms and curled around him protectively. Trying to hide him away from the world.  

 

       


	18. Chapter 18

Tony and Dean were in the bunker’s dungeon.

They were sitting on the floor, facing their unconscious, tied down husbands.

After Steve and Castiel lost the fight, they moved them back to the bunker to deal with their bleeding heads, after they checked the factory and found it completely empty.

The bastards used Castiel and Steve as distractions so they could bolt.

After bandaging their husbands up, and dealing with their own injuries, they all decided it would be better if they tied them down until they wake up. Just to make sure the hold on their brains really was gone.

So, here they were, sitting cross legged on the floor facing the chairs their husbands were tied down to with enhanced chains, waiting for them to wake up and see if they still wanted to kill them or not.

The definition of fun time.

The team took a serious hit. Emotionally and physically. The fact that they had to fight their leader and their friend had hit them pretty hard.

Dean had two broken ribs, Clint twisted his ankle pretty bad and his wrest wasn’t doing so good either, Thor was emotionally hurt than physically, Natasha was limping but refused to tell what was hurting her, Sam had a dislocated shoulder. Tony was the least injured one, since he was protected by his armor, so he came out with few bruises.

But he was definitely not okay.

Neither was Dean.

And he was sure when Cas and Steve wake up, they won’t be either.

Those aliens are going to pay for this.

He looked over at Dean and the blank look on his face worried him.

He can imagine what Dean must be feeling. Steve’s pained screams were echoing in his head too. The agonized, desperate look on his face. It was a nightmare.

And those stupid numbers they kept screaming over and over.

What the hell did they mean? And why did it pain Castiel when Steve screamed them first? What the hell did those aliens do to their heads?

When the silence became too much and since he wasn’t really used to stay silent for too long he decided to break it.

“You have a nice dungeon.” He complimented, looking around. “It really can come in handy. I think I am going to build one back home.”

Dean turned to him and saw his lips quirk a little.

“Let me guess, you are going to make it with unbreakable glass or something so you can gloat into your prisoners’ faces?”

“Why would I do that?” he asked in fake innocence.

“Probably because you are Tony Stark. If you don’t gloat, it’s either because you are either dying or dead.” Dean smirked at him.

“That’s absolutely absurd! I’d nev- yeah, you’re right.” He sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes.

Dean chuckled softly, then quieted down after a few seconds as his eyes landed on the still unconscious Castiel.

Tony’s face softened as he too looked over at their husbands.

They were still slumped boneless on the chairs. Their heads wrapped in bandages. The sight was heartbreaking to anyone. To them? It was a nightmare.

“Do you think the hit really did manage to bring them back?” Dean asked quietly after a few minutes.

“Well, the hit was pretty hard. I am actually surprised they survived it. Any normal human wouldn’t, or got an amnesia or something. But in their case, I am 89% sure it had brought them back” Tony answered automatically, having thought about it since the moment Steve fell unconscious.

“Only 89%?”

“I am an engineer not a doctor after all. But Bruce was pretty certain they are back.”

“Then why did we tie them up instead of resting on them on a bed?”

“Better safe than sorry I guess.” Tony sighed tiredly. “Look, I don’t like seeing them like this as much as you do. But we saw that they are indestructible when they went into that killing spree. Do you really think we’d be able to bring them down another time?”

“No, not really.” Dean laid his head back against the wall. “Cas is so not going to be happy when he wakes up. If he knew what those bastards made him do.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Steve might-“

He was interrupted when Steve and Cas let out pained moans at the same time.

They were both on their feet immediately, but didn’t try to make a move towards them. Wanting to make sure first.

“My God, why my head is killing me?” Steve groaned as he struggled to open his eyes.

“Don’t talk so loudly, your voice is ringing in my ears.” Castiel groaned back, face furrowing in pain.

***

“You don’t talk loudly.” Steve snapped and regretted it immediately as that made his head hurt even more.

He tried to raise a hand towards his head, but realized that he can’t. He also can’t move his legs.

Steve opened his eyes slowly and painfully. The first thing he saw was Tony. Standing in front of him and staring at him with wide hopeful eyes.

“Tony? Why am I tied up?” he asked in confusion, and looked beside him to see Castiel in the same state as him.

Then it all came back to him.

His eyes widened as he remembered everything that happened. The pain he caused. He hurt his team. _He hurt Tony!_ He almost killed everyone!

“Oh God, no.” he murmured miserably and lowered his head in shame and regret. He felt tears building up in his eyes.

Tony was on him immediately, kneeling in front of him and cupping his face gently.

“Hey, hey, no, honey, no.” Tony shushed him gently when he felt Steve was on the verge of breaking down. “It wasn’t your fault, Steve. You didn’t know what you were doing.”

“I hurt you.” He sobbed as he saw in his head, in vivid detail as he laid a blow after blow on Tony. Saw the terrified look on Tony's face when he was about to smash his head with his shield.

“Not intentionally, honey. You didn’t know what you were doing.” Tony soothed him as he started to untie his chains.

***

Dean knelt in front of Castiel, who refused to look at him.

“Baby? Come on, look at me.” He tried to catch Castiel’s eyes but the angel won’t look at him. “Cas, please.”

“Did I injure you?” Castiel whispered, looking everywhere but at Dean.

“No, no you di-“

“Don’t you lie to me, Dean.”

“It’s nothing, Cas. Just two broken ribs. Nothing you need to worry about.” He busied himself with untying his husband.

Castiel didn’t answer for a few seconds.

“I did it again.” He whispered and Dean could see the tears in his eyes. “I hurt you again.”

***

Tony could literally count on one hand the times he saw Steve cry.

Steve never let him see his tears. He always refused to show weakness in front of anybody. Following his stupid believe that he must be strong and unflappable all the damn time.

Seeing him break down in front of him like that? That told Tony how broken Steve felt right now.

And Tony was falling over himself trying to fix it.

“Steve, honey, no don’t cry.” He wrapped his arms around his neck, while Steve wrapped his now free arms around him in return and buried his face in his shoulder and cried into it. “I am not hurt, Steve. Yes, you attacked me. And I took some powerful hits from you. But you were brainwashed! It is not your fault, sweetheart. No one is blaming you.”

“I should have been stronger!” Steve cried, burying his face even more in his shoulder. “I’m the leader. I should have been more careful. I should have fought to snap out of it before I attacked you and the team. I failed you. I failed everyone. I-“

“Stop, just stop. You weren’t weak. You are never weak. Steve, you are the strongest man I know.” He pulled Steve’s face away from his shoulder to frame his face in his hands and made him look at his eyes. “Listen to me, Steve. I believe in you. I believe how strong you are. Not from comic books or news reels or even my father’s stories. It came from knowing you. The man underneath the mask. It came from late nights talking about our lives. Came from three years of communication, of trust, of marrying my best friend. I don’t believe in Captain America because of the legends, or even because your very real track record. I believe in Captain America because I believe in Steve Rogers. And Steve Rogers is allowed to have weak moments. Is allowed to fell once in a while. As long as he pick himself up again. Do you understand?” 

Steve’s eyes were wide. Tears still falling slowly from his eyes. But Tony’s words seemed to be clicking in his thick brain.

“Stark-Rogers.” Steve murmured.

“What?”

“Steve Stark-Rogers.” Steve clarified giving him a faint smile. “Try to be accurate next time.”

“Roger that.” Tony laughed and rested his forehead against Steve’s, then wiped away his tears with his thumbs. “I love you. This wasn’t your fault. I hope you see that now.”

“I love you, too.” Steve murmured and closed his eyes.

“Babe? I have a confession to make.”

“Hmm?”

“Remember the last time we made love?”

“Yeah?”

“Nat totally was listening to judge a contest between you and Cas.”

“What?!” Steve pulled back to stare at him incredulously. “Are you kidding me?! I told you specifically that I will not compare myself with Cas in any way! What were you thinking?!”

Tony watched him with a soft smile. Glad to see Steve was back to normal gradually while he was scolding him. Steve saw his smile and sighed tiredly and rested his forehead back to his.

“We are definitely going to talk about this later.”

“Of course we are.”

***

Castiel wasn’t exactly crying. He never let himself cry. It was the only human thing he completely refused to do. He once said that if he ever let himself cry, he might never stop. And he never wanted to sadden Dean with his tears.

But he was sure close to crying right now. He still refused to look at Dean. His face crumpling from sadness, shame and anger.

What the hell was he ashamed about?!

“Cas, Cas look at me.” Dean cupped Cas’ face to make him look at him. But Castiel refused to meet his eyes. “Baby, please.”

Castiel reluctantly met his eyes. And Dean was stunned with the amount of pain, sadness and self-loathing he saw in there. It broke his heart and pained him more than his broken ribs.

“Cas, that wasn’t you.” he repeated again, staring unwaveringly at his husband’s eyes to make his point. “I don’t blame you. No one blames you. I know you’d never hurt me or hurt anyone intentionally.”

“I almost killed you.” Castiel whispered, looking like he was in a trance. “I could’ve killed you.”

“No. you’d never.” Dean said with conviction. “You’d have snapped out of it without me trying to. Because you are strong. Because you’d never let yourself do it. Would you?”

Castiel shook his head immediately, eyes never leaving Dean’s.

“You could have hurt me a lot worse. But you didn’t. You didn’t hold back when you fought the others. But you held back with me. You could have killed me countless of times during the fight. But you didn’t. You just kept throwing me away from you. That’s how I knew you are still there. That you are not completely gone. That even brainwashed, you still weren’t willing to hurt me.” Dean gave him a soft smile. “Because you are strong, Cas. Not because of your grace. You have a will stronger than all of us. Nothing can make you do something that you don’t want to do. Because you are a stubborn, pig-headed bastard.”

Castiel gave a faint smile at that.

“And because you are a Winchester.” Dean continued with a small smirk. “And Winchesters are nothing without their Free Will. We fight tooth and nail for it. Even if it kills us.” He kissed Castiel’s forehead softly. “I don’t blame you, Cas. Please don’t blame yourself.”

Castiel was silent for a few seconds.

“What did Tony just say about a contest?” Castiel asked giving him a raised eyebrow.

“Shh, let’s ignore that now. Don’t ruin the sweet moment.” Dean pulled Castiel forward into a hug, trying to divert him.

“Yes, you’re right.” Cas said pressing his face into Dean’s neck. “But I will ruin it later.”

Crap.

***

“Do you think they will be alright?” Clint asked while they were sitting in the living room, waiting for the couples to emerge.

“Which do you mean?” Thor asked tiredly. “The unconscious ones or the heartbroken ones?”

“Both I guess.”

“They will be.” Sam said with conviction. “Sure, Steve and Cas won’t forgive themselves easily, even though it was totally not their faults. But Tony and Dean will make sure that they do. Each one of them is strong as hell. Nothing can break them that easily.”

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Seeing the truth in Sam’s words.

“Those aliens are going to pay for what they did.” Natasha said darkly.

“Damn right.” Clint agreed. “No one messes with one of our own. And they messed with two. That means twice the payback.”

“Guys.” Charlie, who her eyes were glued to her laptop, called suddenly. Making everyone turn to her expectantly. “I think I knew what the numbers Steve and Castiel were screaming meant.”

 

 

   

      

 

  

 

 

      


	19. Chapter 19

“I asked Castiel before you guys left to tell the alphabets of the Glorians’ language so I can translate most of what they say.” Charlie explained as everyone gathered around her. “I tried to use that to understand what ‘241189’ meant. And I came up with something. I say each number is an euphemism of a letter from their language. And since their alphabet is consisted of 23 letters, I replaced each number with the letter equivalent to it in the alphabetical order. And I came up with a word that in English meant Reboot.”

“Reboot?” Clint repeated in confusion. “Reboot what?”

“Steve and Castiel’s brains.” Sam announced, understanding dawning on him. “These numbers were a code word, a backup. So if Steve or Cas managed to break free, the numbers would rang through their heads painfully to regain control. That’s why when Cas heard the numbers screamed by Steve he lost control again.”

“That is just sick.” Clint grimaced as he took all of this in. “But would that mean if we say these numbers in front of them they will be brainwashed again?”

“Don’t think so.” Bruce answered. “Tony scanned their brains right after we came back and saw no trace of the energy that surrounded their heads.”

“Then why did we tie them down?” Thor asked in confusion.

“Better safe than sorry.” Natasha shrugged.

“That was a good call.” They all turned towards the doorway to see the two couples standing there. Steve continued. “You should expect anything by now.”

Everyone grinned happily and ran over to them.

“Glad you are not trying to kill us anymore.” Clint teased as he hugged Steve then Castiel.

“We are joyous to have you back, my friends.” Thor hollered loudly with a huge grin as he crushed the both of them in bone crushing bear hug.

“Yeah, thanks, Thor.” Steve choked out and tried to pull away.

“Us too, Thor. Please, you’re killing us.” Castiel let out a strangled noise.

“That is the least I could do after you knocked me out.” Thor smirked and hugged them even tighter.

“You threw lightening at me!”

“I didn’t even touch you!”

“You managed to hurt my feelings. So I will take revenge.”

“Okay, big guy. Let them breath.” Dean chuckled as he, Tony and Clint tried to remove him from them but he only hugged them tighter, his grin widening the more they struggle.

“Thor I think they suffered enough.” Natasha sighed with a tired smile.

“Oh, alright.” He sighed dramatically and let them go.

Steve and Cas hit the floor panting as they tried to get air back to their lungs.

“We totally deserved that.” Steve coughed while Tony rubbed his back gently.

“We do. But if you crushed me like that again I will smite you.” Castiel glared up at him but they could see humor in his eyes. Dean shook his head chuckling as he helped him up.

Thor threw his back and laughed loudly and everybody soon joined him.

“It is good to have you back.” Sam said smiling as he pulled Castiel into a hug.

“You are not going to crush me too, right?” Castiel chuckled as he hugged him back.

“Don’t tempt me.” Sam teased before moving to hug Steve too.

“You know, Sam? You’re one of the few people that actually managed to make me feel short.” Steve chuckled.

“Sorry about that. Also sorry for knocking out so hard.” Sam looked at him guiltily.

“No need to be sorry, Sam. You saved Tony’s life.” Steve smiled at him sadly but kindly. He turned towards Castiel then to the others. “Really, guys. We’re sorry for what happened. We hurt you badly and we could’ve killed you.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Natasha said firmly.

“Yeah, we don’t blame you for anything.” Clint agreed smiling at them.

“You didn’t attack us by your own free will. So you are not to be blamed.” Thor stated then grinned. “However, I demand a rematch, Castiel. I will not hold back this time.”

“Sure, Thor. Whatever makes you sleep at night.” Castiel smirked at him, eyes shining with humor.

“We shall see.” Thor smirked back at him.

“Thanks, guys.” Steve smiled gratefully at them.

“Come on, enough of this touchy feely moment. Let’s sit down and relax. It’s been a long day.” Tony interjected and grabbed Steve’s hand to pull him towards the couch. Everyone followed close behind them.

“I don’t think anyone of us can relax with those aliens still running around.” Bruce sighed but sank to the couch anyway.

“We don’t know where they ran off to. We don’t know what their next move is. And we just took a hard hit. The only rational thing to do is to stay put for a few days looking for them and try to gather our strength.”

“Tony is right.” Steve commented looking frustrated. “As much as I want to go and punch them right now, but there is nothing we could do right now.”

“I just need to ask.” Bruce said leaning towards were Steve and Castiel sat. “What happened to you guys there? And how did they manage to brainwash you? you two are one of the most strong-willed people I knew. How the hell did they manage to break you down like this?”

Steve and Castiel looked at each other for a few seconds and the angel gestured to him to be the one to talk.

“It was this device they were working on.” Steve explained, he seemed to struggle to say the next words though. “They injected us with some drug that actually managed to knock us out, then we woke up tied down to a table with temporary paralyze, wires that came out of that device were placed on our bodies. When they turned on the device, I felt electricity shoot through my whole body, and made its way into my brain, bringing out all my worst memories and nightmares. All I felt was a pain that I desperately wanted to go away. Until everything fade away.”

The room was silent as they all stared at the two of them with pain and sympathy. They couldn’t imagine the pain they endured. Tony and Dean pressed closer to their husbands. Trying to reassure them and take their pain away.

“So, the device shocked your brains with your worst tragedies. That actually make sense.” Bruce commented looking to be in deep thought. “If the brain was shocked like that it would be vulnerable. And you two were already desperate to get rid of the pain so you pretty much faded away willingly so the pain can go. I don’t really blame you to be honest. I can’t imagine being subjected to so much pain.”

“Those bastards.” Clint murmured angrily. “They’re going to pay for this.”

“Indeed, my friend.” Thor agreed looking furious. “They deserve no mercy for the pain they endured.”

“I will set out to find them immediately.” Charlie announced already going over to her laptop.

“I think you guys should go to your rooms and rest for a while.” Natasha suggested looking over at the couples gently. “It’s been a hard couple of days.”

“She’s right.” Sam agreed. “A little rest would do you guys good. We will keep working so you have nothing to worry about.”

They nodded and looked at them gratefully.

“Thanks, guys.” Dean murmured gratefully.

 ***

Later that night after everyone went to their rooms to call it a night after a very long day, Sam and Charlie stayed in the library not able to sleep.

Sam knew he probably should get some rest since the coming days are going to be hard, but he can’t let his brain calm down enough.

Those Glorians kept hunting his brain repeatedly. They were strong. And freakishly smart. They knew who they should control to break them down. Which means they knew so much about them. And that unsettles him to no end.

They’re dangerous. And their sudden disappearance meant they are up to no good.

“What’s on your mind?” Charlie asked looking up from her laptop to gaze at him curiously.

“Just thinking about how crazy our life if right now.” he sighed giving her a small smile.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” she snorted. “It was already bad enough with demons and angels running around. Now aliens and The Avengers are added to the mix. I don’t envy you guys.” She paused for a few seconds. “Okay I definitely envy you on The Avengers part.”

“I thought you got over the whole fangirling spree that happened to you.” Sam chuckled, shaking his head a little.

“Are you kidding me?” her eyes widened incredulously. “I am looking for an army of aliens to help the Avengers who are taking refuge with my friends/brothers! It’s like in an absolutely awesome dream I never want to wake up from! I could literally kiss you right now!”

“So, are you walking around kissing every attractive red head you find?”

They both jumped and turned towards the doorway, to see Natasha leaning against the doorframe in the sleepwear she borrowed from Charlie and stared at them with an amused quirk of her lips.

“What? No!”

“He is not my type!”

They both exclaimed at the same time making Natasha chuckle and shake her head.

“I will pretend to believe that.” She smirked and walked over to sit on a chair at their table.

“Why are you awake? I thought you went to sleep hours ago.” He asked in confusion.

“I didn’t sense you coming to bed. I got up to see what’s keeping you up.” She explained with a casual shrug.

Charlie’s eyes widened as she stared at them with wide eyes.

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed way too loudly for this late hour. “You’re a couple! Oh my god! That is so awesome! I could totally see you fit together! I will absolutely going to ship you guys!”

“Ship?” Natasha asked furrowing her brows in confusion while Sam face palmed.

“Charlie, please shut up.”

“I mean you guys will be awesome together! Since Sam’s history with women is terrible and they usually end up dead, but good choice this time! She is Black freaking Widow! She will definitely not die easily.”

“Oh, god.” Sam groaned in embarrassment and his face in his hands as he flushed furiously while Natasha just smirked.

“You got that right.” She commented looking over at Sam her smirk widening.

“And bonus points!” Charlie, the little traitor, continued not bothered at all by Sam’s obvious embarrassment. “She must be really flexible in bed and you could be as rough as you want!”

“Okay! We’re done here!” Sam stood up abruptly, face flaming furiously grabbing Natasha’s hand who was chuckling in amusement. “We’re are going to bed.”

“Did I give you some ideas or something?” Charlie smirked knowingly at him.

“Good night, Charlie!” he turned on his heels and dragged a chuckling Natasha behind him. They could hear Charlie’s laughter behind them.

“I like her.” Nat commented as she smirked up at him.

“I bet you do.” He sighed tiredly as they made their way down the hallway.

When they passed Tony and Steve’s door they both paused and stared at it for a few seconds.

“Maybe- maybe we should check on them.” Natasha said a little hesitant. “Then, on the other two idiots.”

Sam nodded in agreement, and since Nat can’t be traumatized easily, she was the one that opened the door a little to check on them.

Thankfully, they were both dressed. But the sight of them ached both their hearts a little.

They were both on their sides. Steve curled up, making himself as small as possible and was pressing his face to Tony’s chest while the genius was wrapped around him with a hand around Steve’s head and the other around his shoulders.

Steve must be still shaken up from what happened. And he will be for a long while.

They closed the door again quietly and moved down the hall towards Castiel and Dean’s room.

This time, they opened the door more quietly, since Castiel can be startled awake easily.

They were also on their sides, but with Castiel facing away from Dean and the hunter was spooning him from behind and gathering him close to his chest, his arms wrapped around him tightly.

Sam knew that position. He saw it way too many times when one or both of them almost die. This is how they comfort each other.

They went back to Sam’s room, both deep in thought.

Those aliens knew where to hit them where it hurts the most. Sure both couple are incredibly strong. But when it came to each other? They are easily broken.

They lay on the bed and looked at each other for a long moment.

“You care about them.” Sam stated, not actually asking. But she answered anyway.

“They’re the only family I ever had.” She answered shrugging. “Sure, each one of them is annoying in his own way, and a walking disaster, but they-“ she stopped herself seeming unsure how to finish.

“Accept you as you are.” Sam finished for her, and she looked up at him curiously. “They don’t care about your mistakes. They’re dysfunctional. Misfits. But they’re family. And you can no longer live without them.”

She just looked at him for a few seconds, then she scooted closer to him and placed against his cheek.

“You guys are part of that family too, you know.” She murmured not really looking at him.

Sam just smiled softly and placed over hers.

“I am glad about that.”

  


	20. Chapter 20

Three days had passed until they finally located the Glorians again.

Those days were spent lounging around in the bed with Castiel. They weren’t doing anything. They just laid in the comfort of each other. Just glad that the both of them were alive with minimum injuries. They later found out that Steve and Tony were doing the same thing.

The team never interrupted them. They just let them be. Sensing that they really needed the privacy and quiet. He was grateful for that.

Right now he was laying on his back on the bed with Castiel wrapped around him, both of them laying quietly listening to their breathing. Dean hated to admit it, but he still was a little shaken up from what happened. Sure, Cas was forced a few times in the past to hurt him, but this was the first time that happened while they’re married. It felt different. The pain was intensified. More scarring. To see Castiel’s eyes empty like that.  No love or warmth in it. It sent shivers through Dean’s body from how they were. Sure, he got Cas back, but the image still seared into his brain, keeping him up at night.

He knew that Cas still wasn’t over it either. He won’t sleep at night. He’d just lay on his back and stare blankly at the ceiling. It worried Dean immensely. Sometimes he think that Cas was worse than him when it came to talking about feelings. Sure, Cas absolutely have no shame when he talks about his feelings for Dean and how much he loves him, but when it came to talk about what was bothering or hurting him, Cas would clam up and just divert away from Dean’s questioning gracefully or distract him. He suspects that Cas got that from him. And Dean absolutely hates it.

When Castiel clams up, it would be easier to convince a fish to talk than convincing him.

Right now is no different. Castiel eyes were just staring into space. Looking to be in deep thought. Or probably torturing himself inside his brain, hell if he knows. He knew that it would be fruitless if he asked him about it.

So, Dean just send comfort in the only way he knew how. He just rubbed his hands up and down Cas’ arms and hugged him closer to him. Trying to send by touch some comfort to him. To let him know it’s okay. They’re going to be okay.

When he felt Cas’ arms tighten around him back, he knew that Cas got the message.

Their peaceful moment was interrupted by someone knocking on their door.

“Guys?” Sam’s voice called from outside. “Come on. I think we found something.”

***

Steve and Tony were also in bed. Steve resting against the headboard, while Tony laying across his lap talking a mile a minute. He was rambling on and on about anything and everything. Steve didn’t mind. Tony’s voice calmed and anchored him and he suspects that Tony knew that. He just leaned back and listened to him with one hand in Tony’s hair and the other over Tony heart to feel his heartbeat.

Steve wasn’t alright. He was far from it. Even though Tony kept insisting it wasn’t his fault, he still feel worse than ever. He hurt Tony for God’s sake! His Tony. The one that made him feel welcomed in this century. That made him feel that he survived the plane crash for a reason. The one who welcomed him in his home, his life, his heart. He gave him everything. He was his everything.

And he hurt him.

That made him remember that one time he accidentally hurt Tony before. He had a terrible panic attack, something happened he didn’t remember triggered a memory of the crash and had him fall into a full on panic attack. Tony tried to help him, ignoring the fact that you shouldn’t hold someone having a panic attack so they won’t lash out. And that’s exactly what happened. Steve lashed out in defense and snapped Tony’s wrest. Steve froze then and just stared at him with wide panicked eyes while Tony kept rambling on and on that it’s okay, but Steve knew he was hiding his pain. Steve just hauled him to Bruce to check his wrest and ran to his room and stayed in it a whole week refusing to get out while Tony camped in front of his door, also refusing to move until Steve come out.

This time, it’s worse. Far worse. He almost killed him! He almost-

“Steve?” Tony’s worried voice pulled him out. He looked down at him to see him staring at him with worry.

“I’m fine.” He tried to reassure him but he didn’t even convince himself.

Tony sat up and pulled him forward so he can wrap his arms tightly around him and press his face into his neck.

Steve wrapped around him and buried his face in his hair.

They didn’t say anything. They just held each other. Neither one of them willing to let go anytime soon.

They could’ve stayed like that forever, if not for the sudden knocking on their door, which opened before they could even say anything, revealing Clint who didn’t seem fazed at all to see them in their fragile moment.

“Sorry to interrupt. But Charlie thinks she found the bastards. I thought you might want to hear what she has.”

***

They all gathered in the library around a terrible looking Charlie, with wild hair and half opened, red eyes.

“God, Charlie, did you get any sleep?” Steve exclaimed the moment he saw her.

“Nope. Not in the past three days, no.” She replied with a sleepy smile. “I needed to find those whatever-they-are-called aliens so I can actually relax.”

“You look like you will collapse any second.” Dean commented brows furrowing in concern and disapproval.

“I will tell you what I found then I will get some rest. Are you happy now?” she rolled her eyes at him.

“Alright, what have you got?” Natasha looked expectedly at her.

“A few hours ago, I detected an unknown energy coming from the mountains hours away from here. When I tried to trace it was gone as fast as it appeared. I scanned the whole area, until I detected the sound waves of those freaks, but it was very dim like they had figured out that I traced it before and were trying not to talk. But I got them anyway. I kept watching this area for the past hours, until I detected a giant invisible spaceship hovering over it.”

“Wait, a giant spaceship?!” Clint exclaimed in alarm.

“They’re getting reinforcement.” Thor commented grimly.

“That means they are all gathered at one place right now with probably their mother ship too. This is the perfect time to strike them.” Tony stated looking over at Steve.

Steve seemed to be hesitant. Like he was still not trusting himself right now. But they all looked at him encouragingly, putting all their trust in him. He gave them a faint smile and a small nod.

“Yes. That is the perfect time to attack.”

***

The soldier bowed down to his leader as he entered the room.

“I have news, Commander.” The soldier announced after he straightened up.

“It better be good news, soldier.” The leader hissed angrily. He was still peeved that the humans managed to release the two Avengers from their control.

“We managed to get information from the unknown Avenger’s brain that told us who he was.”

That caught the leader’s attention, and gestured for him to continue.

“He is a species called Angels. They are a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. They can take possession of human bodies. A very powerful, dangerous species. They exist from before the beginning of time.”

“How can he be defeated?”

“The angel can only be killed by a special weapon that is in the possession of only the angels, sir.”

“Why is this angel fighting alongside the humans? They are two different species.”

“The angel has a love connection with one of the humans, Sir. He fights for them.”

“Which one of the humans?” The leader was already forming a plan in his head.

“Dean Winchester. The hunter, sir.”

“Interesting.” The leader hummed thoughtfully. “And the leader? Did you get anything from his brain too?”

“Yes, Sir. We found out that he has a deep connection to his team. They’re extremely loyal to him. From observing the fight, we concluded that his fall could make them disoriented, scattered and lost. He also had a love connection with the man in the iron suit, sir.”

“Humans and their feelings and love connections.” The leader grinned devilishly. “That will be their downfall.”

***

“There is something that is bothering me.” Castiel announced suddenly while they were discussing their plan of attack.

“What is it?” Steve asked in concern.

“They entered our brains. I felt it. They must have known everything about us. From me, they must have known everything about the angels, Sam and Dean and our fighting skills.”

That made all of them froze and looked at each other in panic.

“Holy shit, we didn’t think of that!” Clint exclaimed, seeming on the verge of panic. “And if they entered Steve’s head too, they must now know everything about us too!”

“That means they know where the bunker is too?” Dean asked worriedly. His question made everyone’s eyes widen.

“No. they don’t.” Castiel answered with certainty.

“Why are you so sure about that?” Tony asked in confusion.

“Some important information I keep hidden in brain for this specific situations.”

“You can do that?”

“Lucky for you, yes, I can.”

“As for me, I don’t exactly know where the bunker is.” Steve said, making everyone look at him in question. “Tony is one who knows the exact location. I just never asked. And on our way here the first time I was mostly out from blood loss. So, nope I really don’t know where are we.”

“Just in case, I will try to make a cloaking shield to hide the whole area. We don’t need any surprises.” Tony stated, looking to be already deciding what tools he’d need.

“Alright. With that settled, what is consequences of them knowing you are an angel?” Natasha asked looking over at Castiel.

“They will probably try to find a weapon to defeat me, since from what I gathered, they think me and Steve are their biggest threats. But I don’t think they had any angel blades anyway.” Castiel just shrugged casually.

“Yeah, but a missile to your face will do the job just fine!” Dean snapped, looking worried and a little panicked.

“I don’t know. Never tried to get hit by a missile.” Castiel gazed at Dean with a hint of a smile.

“Cas, you know what I mean! They want you dead! The first thing they will try to do the moment we show up is to take you and Steve out!”

“What do you want me to do? Stay behind?”

“Yes!”

“I’m sorry, Dean. But that’s not going to happen.”

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean snapped and got out of his chair to storm out of the room.

They all stared behind him, feeling helpless and depressed.

“I’m sorry about that.” Castiel sighed tiredly. “He will cool off and will come back soon.”

“He is worried. I don’t exactly blame him.” Tony muttered, looking down at his shaking hands. Steve was in danger too. The Glorians still obviously think that Steve and Cas are the biggest threats. Which was true, but that means that Dean was right. The moment they show up, all the aliens’ forces will target Steve and Cas first.

“”Alright. I have an idea.” Sam announced, breaking the heavy silence.

“Please, do tell.” Thor nodded at him, giving him his full attention. Everyone following suit.

“Steve and Cas are probably the ones that the aliens focus on and will not pay much attention to the rest of us, and that’s probably because they know too little about us. They won’t bother with me, Dean, Clint and Nat because we are just weak humans to them with no powers. As for Thor and Tony they are the secondary biggest threat. The Hulk they probably have precaution against him. Cas and Steve are the biggest threat to them. Cas because of his powers and Steve for his leadership. Since they won’t pay much attention to us and still doesn’t know of our potential, we will surround each one of them at all times. That way, they won’t be able to corner you guys like before.”

“I like that idea.” Tony stated and looked at Steve expectantly, daring him to object.

“Yeah, I agree.” He sighed in defeat. “I guess it’s better this way. We don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“Excellent!” Thor boomed making everyone jump. “We will show them what a secondary threat could do!”

“And we will show them what us, weak humans, could do.” Clint smirked, sharing a meaningful look with Natasha.

Castiel was too busy staring at the doorway through which Dean disappeared too a few minutes ago, face filled with sadness and worry.

Tony got out of his seat and walked towards the doorway, clapping Cas’ shoulder on his way out.

“I will talk to him.”    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        

  

 


	21. Chapter 21

Tony found Dean in the garage, cursing and swearing while kicking stuff around.

“Kicking stuff probably won’t make you feel better.” Tony commented as he entered the room.

Dean turned to look at him and his shoulders slumped a little.

“The only thing I can do right now.” he sighed and sat on the floor and rested his back against the Impala. Tony walked over and joined him on the floor.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. If Dean was anything like him, then it was probably better to let him talk first.

It didn’t take long.

“What’s the plan?” he asked in a low voice without looking at him.

“They’re probably expecting us, so we will attack and try to bring down the mother ship. Steve and Castiel will never be alone and at least two of the team will be with at all times.”

“Cas actually agreed to that?” he snorted in disbelieve. “I find that hard to believe. He will find the first chance he could to sneak out and get himself killed. Or worse.”

“Since I will be one of the two who will keep an eye on him, I guarantee you I will never let that happen.” Tony said with every ounce of determination he had. “Nothing will touch Cas. Over my dead body.”

Dean looked at him for a long time. He could see gratitude in his eyes. But he still could see anxiety and worry in there too. At that moment, he could truly see the resemblance between them that Nat was insisting she could see. They both couldn’t really handle the loss of their loved ones and always worried about them leaving one way or another. Both their emotions could be read easily on their eyes and faces. Tony always felt comfortable while talking Dean from day one. Even with their rocky start. He knew Dean won’t judge him on anything. Even if both of them weren’t really that good with talking about feelings, but when they do, it’s always a judgment free conversations. It’s nice to have that kind of friendship. Sure he had it with Steve but that’s different. This is just friendship. No romantic feelings involved or anything. A friendship built on their mutual issues and snark. It was nice.

“Thank you.” Dean gave him a small grateful smile. “But preferably without the ‘dead body’ part. I don’t think Steve will appreciate it.”

“And I don’t appreciate his ways either, so he have to suck it.” Tony rolled his eyes and chuckled a little.

“You don’t mean that.”

“No, I don’t.” he sighed and rested the back of his head against the car behind him. “Why are they so stupid and reckless?”

“I came to the conclusion that badass people, Who are six foot tall, with blue eyes and a heart of gold are usually stupid idiots who like to show their love by throwing themselves in harm’s way and see if they will survive or not.”

That ripped a laugh out of Tony and he found himself laughing uncontrollably. Dean joined him soon after, and they sat there on the floor laughing and laughing.

“Thanks, Tony.” Dean thanked him again after they calmed down a little, giving him a smile.

Tony smiled back and nodded.

“Come on, they are probably waiting for us.”

***

Castiel was on the bunker’s roof. He always went there when he wanted to be alone and clear his head.

He was worried. He felt unsettled. Like something was wrong. He have a feeling that something will go sideways. That him and Steve are not really the targets this time. But he wasn’t sure and couldn’t take the risk. And couldn’t voice his worries either without proof.

He was too focused on his gloomy thoughts he didn’t realize that he was no longer alone.

He jumped a little when he noticed Steve next to him, staring straight ahead.

“How did you know I was here?” Castiel asked in confusion, staring at Steve who also looked deep in thought.

“I asked Sam.” He answered still not looking at him. “I sensed that what’s bothering you is not just about Dean’s outburst, you’re probably used to that by now I suppose. There is something else bothering you and you are too hesitant to share.”

“You’re way too perspective for your own good.” Castiel sighed in defeat. “I am just worried.”

“About what?” Steve turned to look at him curiously.

“What if we weren’t the target this time? What if when they picked inside our brains, they decided to target someone else from the team?”

“I did think about that.” Steve stated and leaned on the railing of the roof. “I don’t know who they might target that would affect the team terribly. But just to be safe, no one will be on his own. We won’t let them corner anyone like before. The moment we notice they are not targeting the both of us, we will shield their new target.”

“You really did think about that.” Castiel smiled at him a little, following his lead and also leaned on the railing.

“I am a tactician, after all. And you’re too. We have to look at the situation from all directions.”

Castiel nodded in confirmation and they fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

It was nice. Every conversation was Steve was easy. They understood each other well and have a similar way of thinking. Castiel’s experience with friendship was limited. He only ever had Sam and Dean and sometimes Charlie. He always felt more than friendship with Dean so he wasn’t sure if it counted. Sam was his brother not just his friend, he like talking to the younger Winchester. But Castiel was aware that Sam wasn’t always comfortable with talking about certain things, and their silence was most of the time awkward when Dean wasn’t around. As for Charlie she was the energetic little sister he never knew he needed. But what he had with Steve was a real friendship. He could talk to him about anything and everything. They share the same confusion about certain things. They have the same view of the world, the same demons. The same fears. And he could sense that Steve felt the same.

“We should probably head back downstairs.” Steve sighed tiredly. “We will head out in two hours and need to get ready.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Castiel nodded and they moved away from the railing to start heading downstairs.

“Hey.” Steve stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be alright. If what worries you what I think it is, I promise you I will not let anything happen to him.”

Castiel gave him a grateful smile.

“And I promise you the same thing.”

***

By the time they reached the mountains, the sun was already rising.

They figured waiting till nightfall was pointless since they were pretty sure the Glorians were already expecting them.

This time, they were prepared. Bruce had hulked out and carried both Natasha and Clint, Tony carried Steve, Thor handled Sam and Castiel took care of Dean since he pretty much refused to fly with anyone else and he only trusted Cas with the flying thing.

That absolutely didn’t mean he hadn’t grabbed him all the way there for dear life.

Charlie stayed behind, obviously, to monitor them and man the comms.

Everyone was tense the moment they got out of the bunker. They were all worried and expecting the worst, since those freaks proved over and over again that they were too smart for their own good.

The moment they reached the place, they saw the mother ship materialize in the air. They all stared with wide eyes at how big it was.

“How the hell are we going to bring that down?” Clint exclaimed, eyes wide as if trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

Before Steve could answer, the aforementioned Mother ship started to move and they saw it ejecting things.

When they looked closer, they realized it was ejecting smaller battle ships in the air, hundreds of them. And they were all flying towards them.

To make matters worse, descending from the mountain, an army of the Glorians making its way towards them.

“Wow. Looks like they were really itching for a fight.” Dean muttered bitterly.

“And seemed to be very happy to see us.” Clint murmured back, eyes never leaving the scene.

“Alright, everybody, listen up.” Steve turned towards them and was speaking in his Captain America voice which Dean was surprised Tony could hear without passing out from being turned on so much. when Cas talks like that he could barley stay standing from the wave of arousal that would usual hit him then. _Focus, Winchester! An army of aliens is on its way here!_ “Thor, Iron Man and Angel, in the air. Bring down the battle ships! Look out for each other!” they nodded in affirmation, then Thor was swinging his hammer in the air and flew away, Cas and Tony following close behind him. “Widow and Hulk, you’re with me. We are getting up there, attacking from the source and find a way to the mother ship. Righteous, Hunter and Hawkeye, you stay here and shoot at them. Don’t let any of them to reach the bottom of the mountain!” when they all nodded in affirmation, the Hulk grabbed Steve and Natasha then leapt in the air towards the top.

Clint immediately brought out his bow and started shooting, Sam rested his sniper on his shoulder and started to skillfully bring down the Glorians without missing a shot. Dean inspected his own sniper, then put it aside and brought out his grenade launcher instead.

“Really, Dean?” Sam huffed at him, without really looking at him.

“That is the perfect place and time to use it, dude!” Dean exclaimed then aimed at the aliens and shoot. He watched with delight the explosion and the aliens falling.

“That was awesome!” Clint whooped and gave him a thumbs up.

“Show off.” Sam muttered without pausing in his shots.

“You’re just jealous.” Dean just laughed and shoot again.

***

The Hulk landed at the top, where most of the army was.

The aliens surrounded them immediately, but the Hulk already started to smash them while Steve and Natasha attacked.

The aliens were more vicious and insistent this time. Hissing angrily and attacking violently. But they didn’t stand a chance against the Hulk, who was having a great pleasure in smashing their brains. Steve and Natasha were also most certainly not easy to bring down either.

***

The battle ships were surrounding them from everywhere. The three of them brought their backs to each other to keep the three of them safe and moved around like a storm.

Thor shot lightening at ships, bringing half the ones surrounding them to the ground. Tony was shooting his repulsors effectively bringing the ships down. Castiel figured his arrows won’t do much damage, so he opted to use bursts of his grace which made a much effective result.

For each ship that went down, another two took its place. But that didn’t stop them. They just kept moving together in the circle. And no ship managed to harm them.

***

The aliens were getting closer and closer to them, even though they never stopped shooting at them.

They were just so many!

“Why are they so insistent to reach the base?” Clint shouted as he kept shooting his explosive arrows.

“I don’t know! What’s so important down there?!” Dean shouted back while shooting another grenade.

Sam’s brow furrowed as he watched the aliens while shooting. He didn’t think they were trying to reach the bottom of the mountain. No, they were trying to reach something else. What is it?

His question was answered soon enough, when the first group of aliens reached them.

They didn’t even look at either Clint or Sam.

They were moving towards Dean.

***

The ships kept coming. There were hundreds of them. The more they destroy them the more they kept coming. Nevertheless, with their position they managed to keep each other from harm and were pretty much winning. 

Castiel, however, soon started to realize a very important thing.

The battle ships weren’t shooting at him or Thor.

They were shooting at Tony.

That confused him at first, and Tony seemed to be equally confused.

But then it hit him.

And his blood ran cold.

***

More aliens reached them. They were now surrounding Dean who fought them viciously with the help of Sam and Clint.

Then, Sam and Clint were being thrown away and another group handled them and Dean was lift on his own.

He was soon outnumbered horribly, and couldn’t duck away from their claws anymore.

He was thrown harshly to the ground, and saw one of the Glorians raising its clawed hand to slam it against his chest.

Dean couldn’t get away. The other aliens were holding him down and he already felt panic rising throw him.

He vaguely heard Sam screaming his name and Clint’s alarmed shout.

But there was one very familiar voice that preached his ears louder than everyone.

“Shut your eyes, Dean!!” he heard the shout, the rustle of wings and obeyed immediately.

He felt the white burning light throw his eyelids and the hissed screams of the aliens.

He opened his eyes tentatively when he felt the light fade away. Then he found himself staring into a very panicked, very worried blue eyes.

Castiel then pressed his hand against his ear and called to everyone.

“Steve and I are not the targets!” he called urgently. “It’s Tony and Dean!”

***

Steve felt his heart drop immediately when he heard Castiel’s call.

No! Not Tony!

Those bastards had went too far!

He pressed his hand against his ear and started to shout his new orders.

“Castiel! Return to your position and protect Tony with Thor at all costs!” he shouted already feeling panic bubbling in his chest. “Sam, Clint, Natasha and Hulk! Surround Dean! Don’t let anything touch him!”

“Steve, you will be on your own!” Natasha shouted at him while stinging one of the aliens.

“I can take care of myself! Just go!”

Natasha gave him one last hesitant look, then moved towards the Hulk who grabbed and jumped in the air.

***

The soldier ran towards the leader. Ecstasy evident on his face.

“Commander, the plan worked! He is on his own!”

The leader grinned devilishly.

“Bring him down. Permanently this time.”

 

 

  

            

 

         

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Thor and Castiel were fighting more ruthlessly than before. Determined to not even let Tony get grazed. They were circling Tony in an unspoken agreement. Tony could even barley get a shot himself.

“Come on, guys! I am not an invalid!” Tony complained, annoyance evident in his voice. “Let me get even one shot!”

“No.” Castiel and Thor answered together, not even looking at him.

“I am not in diapers! I am in freaking advanced suit of armor! Not exactly a helpless toddler!” seriously, he was getting frustrated the more this keeps going.

“I promised Steve that nothing will even manage to touch you. And I am not exactly planning to break that promise.” Castiel said in determination, shooting his grace and destroying three battle ships in the process.

“Just like Castiel said.” Thor confirmed. “We only want you to keep you safe. If you don’t about your own safety, just think about how distressed Steven will be if you were to be hurt.”

Damn, that was a low blow. He was going to make Thor pay for that.

“This is ironic. At the beginning of this I was the one protecting you.” Tony snorted as he said that to Castiel.

“Irony, man.” Castiel turned around enough to give him a teasing smirk.

“Oh, no. did you just-?!” Tony wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. Castiel, angel of the lord, just made a pun. Dean would be so proud. Hell, he was proud!

“Yes. Yes I just did.” Castel laughed, turning his attention back to the battle ships.

“I don’t understand what just happened, but I am too preoccupied to ask anyway.” Thor commented and shook his head a little at them.

“Can I take a shot now?”

“No!”

“Dammit!”

***

Dean definitely hated what was going on right now.

Sam, Clint, Nat and even the Hulk where circling him like some stupid damsel in distress. It was driving him mad. He wasn’t some helpless little teenage girl!!

He tried to get out of the circle but the Hulk would turn to glower at him angrily or Nat would give him a cold glare that would freeze him in place.

“Guys! Let me out! I can fight too, you know?!” he finally shouted in frustration.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam shouted as he shot a grenade at a group of aliens coming closer to them. Yup, that’s right, Sam the little traitor stole his grenade launcher! He was never going to forgive for that! No one takes a man’s grenade launcher!

“No! I won’t shut up! I didn’t came to be protected! Let me out or I swear to God I will-“

“Dean!” Castiel’s frustrated voice rang through his ears then. “Just calm down and accept the help already! I can’t come down and protect you myself!”

“I don’t need a freaking protection! I can take of myself! Why the hell do I need to be protected by three people and a Hulk?!”

“Just calm down already and accept the help!” Nat yelled at him finally, effectively shutting him up. Dean looked over at her in confusion. Something was wrong. She never yells. She only glare. Something seriously bothering her and was making her nervous and uneasy.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

“Nat? What’s going on?” Sam asked in concern while shooting another group of aliens.

“What’s getting you so uptight?” Clint also asked in worry.

“Nothing. I don’t know. Something isn’t right.” She muttered while shaking her head.

That made Dean worry. What’s possibly was making her this worried? It can’t be good that’s for sure.

***

Steve was slowly getting cornered.

He was painfully aware of that.

The Glorians were attacking him more viciously than before. Coming at him in waves and waves, trying rip him apart more insistently than ever. Like they were on a mission.

Which they probably were.

The rational part in his brain told him to call for backup. He couldn’t handle all those numbers on his own. But the emotional part always managed to convince him that Tony and Dean needed the help more than him.

He was being irrational, he knew that. Tony and Dean were, by no means, weak. They were very strong, very capable men. But he still was determined not to let any harm come to them.

So he just kept fighting.

As long as he could.

***

Tony, finally, managed to convince Cas and Thor to let him back into the fight.

Between the three of them, the number of the battle ships was diminishing. They were winning.

However, in the middle of all of this, something Dean said made him freeze in panic.

“Wait.” He said, feeling his heart drop a little. “If Dean was being protected by Three and the Hulk, and you guys are here, then who’s the hell with Steve?!”

Castiel and Thor faltered a little and gave him a quick look of concerned panic.

That gave him the answer he was expecting.

“Son of a bitch!” he shouted and moved to fly towards his stupid, self-sacrificing idiot, but was held back firmly by both Cas and Thor.

“Tony, No!” Castiel shouted as he gripped him tightly with one hand while shooting grace with the other. “You have to stay here! It’s too dangerous!”

“Let go of me, Castiel! I need to go to him! That was probably their plan from the start! To get him alone! Please! I need to go to him!” he screamed, already feeling the panic spreading through him.

***

Natasha’s eyes widened when she heard Tony’s scream. Of course! How didn’t she think of that! They attacked Tony and Dean because they knew Steve will immediately order them to protect them, ignoring his own protection!

Steve was in grave danger! He was the target! He was from the first moment of the fight!

“Tony! Stay in your position!” she shouted into the comm. “We don’t need any more self-sacrificing idiots! I will go to him!”

“But-“

“No buts! You will stay!” she turned to the Hulk then. “Throw me up there!” she pointed at the top where Steve was.

The Hulk grabbed her and threw her with all the strength he had to the top.

***

The aliens were approaching him and he was backing away while throwing his shield around, knocking them out.

Then he couldn’t back away anymore. He reached the edge of the cliff he was on. He looked down to see how high he was.

It turned out, he was very, very, _very_ high! And at the bottom, there was a huge lake that seemed to be freezing.

It made him shiver and his heartbeat increased rapidly.

Jumping off the cliff was out of question then.

But then, if he stayed here he was going to be ripped apart.

Just when he felt panic spreading through him, suddenly, the aliens where being shot at from above.

He looked up to see Natasha flying through the air towards him, probably thrown by the Hulk, and was shooting at the aliens until she landed gracefully next to him.

“You’re a stupid idiot.” She said in lieu of greeting.

“Nice to see you too.” He rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny that he was glad he wasn’t alone anymore.

“What were you thinking?! Why didn’t you call for help?! It wouldn’t have bruised your dignity or anything!” she was downright shouting at him. Which was strange. She never shout. She usually prove her point with a murderous glare. That was new.

“Can we talk about this later?” he sighed while throwing his shield at the aliens, who were getting dangerously closer to them.

“Steve, you can’t just-“she made the mistake to look at him. She was distracted long enough that an awfully close alien ran towards her with a clawed hand raised dangerously.

Steve moved on pure instinct without really thinking, he should picked up his shield first, he knew that. But there was no time. He just threw himself to land between the alien and Natasha, with his own body as her shield.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t made of Vibranium.

The Glorian slashed his chest deeply, ripping it apart. He heard Natasha’s alarmed shout but he was consumed by the deep, unforgiving pain that shot from his chest he was pretty much paralyzed in his place.

The alien let out a victorious hiss, then slashed Steve’s abdomen open, then grabbed him by the neck and raised him from the ground.

Steve was in too much pain to even raise an arm to fight back.

Then the alien threw him off the edge of the cliff.

The last thing he saw before fading away was Natasha’s horrified face getting further and further away really fast as he fell with rapid speed.

Then he fade away.

***

The last battle ship went crashing to the ground and Tony and Thor let a celebratory whoop while Castiel just grinned.

They pretty much won!

Then they all heard Natasha’s scream that made Tony’s world fell apart around him and felt like his arc reactor was being ripped violently from his chest.

“Steve’s down!! I repeat Steve’s down! Please! Anyone! Save him! Please!”

      

     

 


	23. Chapter 23

Tony was immediately flying with top speed towards the last place he knew Steve was, not hearing everyone’s alarmed yells, heart hammering in his chest, and he could barely breathe anymore.

The sentence ‘Steve is down’ was ringing over and over again in his head, making him want to scream and bang his head against anything just to make it stop. He could already feel an anxiety attack starting.

_Steve is going to be okay. You will save him. Steve will be okay._

He kept thinking that. Trying to believe it. He can’t lose control now! Steve needs him! He won’t fail him now!

He reached the cliff and saw Natasha looking down from it and looked to be on the verge of panic.

His eyes widened when he understood what that meant.

He increased his speed even more, then he passed the cliff and started to fly downwards. He could see Steve falling with unbelievable speed. What worried him even more was how motionless Steve was.

“JARVIS! How badly injured he is?!” he called while trying to increase his speed even more. The suit seemed too slow suddenly. The faster he tried to go the further away Steve was getting.

JARVIS didn’t answer.

“JARVIS?! Why the hell aren’t you answering?! How badly injured he is?!” he practically shouted. He was already breathing heavily, his chest area was hurting badly and was shivering. _No, no calm down! Don’t go into an attack now! Steve needs you!_

“I am sorry to inform you, sir.” JARVIS’ weirdly sorrowful voice sounded in his ears. “But Captain Rogers is gravely injured. He won’t last for long. Even the serum won’t be fast enough to heal him.”

“No, no, no, don’t say that! Don’t you fucking say that!” his vision was darkening, he couldn’t take in a full breath anymore.

“I am sorry, si-“

“Stop that! Steve is- S-Steve will be- he w-will-“now he was stumbling over words and stuttering. _Focus on saving him dammit!_

The fall was too long. It was a high mountain after all. He was flying with crazy Speed. But Steve still was still out of reach.

He made the mistake and saw what was waiting at the bottom.

A lake. A very freezing, very big lake.

No.

No, no, no! He can’t let Steve fall in that! Freezing water and drowning are Steve’s two biggest nightmares! He gets panic attacks just thinking about it!

He can’t let him fall into that lake!

“Send all power to the thrusters! Let us be on top speed!” he ordered, trying so hard to keep control.

“Sir, this is our top speed.”

“What do you mean that is the top speed?! I can’t reach him! It can’t be our top speed!”

“Sir, you used too much power fighting the battle ships. There is not enough energy to get any further speed.”

“Use the arc reactor’s energy! Use it all! Just fucking reach him!”

“Your heart will be in danger, sir.”

“I don’t care! Just do it!”

He felt energy being absorbed from his chest and he could already feel the shrapnel move, but more importantly, he was getting more speed.

It wasn’t enough!

“The energy is still not enough, sir. Captain Rogers is still too far away to reach.”

Steve was almost at the lake now. He felt tears falling heavily from his eyes. He couldn’t save Steve. He failed him! Steve is going to die his most terrifying death and he couldn’t even stop it!

He was just about to scream in despair, when something flew past him so fast in threw him to the side.

He looked up in shock to see a blur of black feathers flying with unbelievable speed towards Steve.

When he managed to make his brain focus enough, the blur was cleared and now was able to see who was rushing towards his husband.

Castiel.

The angel was just a blur from how fast he was flying. Tony could already himself shaking from the hope raking through his body.

He held his breath when he saw that Steve was a few seconds away from the lake.

Just before Steve’s body touched the lake, he was grabbed tightly by Castiel and raised him into his arms like he weighted absolutely nothing.

Castiel turned towards him, gave him a small nod and flew away really fast towards where the rest of the team was surely waiting.

Tony followed him numbly. The arc reactor’s energy was partly restored and the shrapnel was kept at bay again.

But that didn’t mean he was feeling alright.

The attack was still there, crawling all over him and he was desperately trying to hold it back.

***

Castiel reached them, then laid Steve gently on the ground.

Dean and Sam immediately ran over to him and were on his knees to check on him since they were the most expert with injuries. The rest of the team surrounding them, looking absolutely panicked and worried out of their mind.

Dean noticed the aliens had retreated the moment Natasha screamed that Steve was down. Which proved even more that that was their plan all along.

They gave them a major hit and lift them to deal with it, thinking it will break them enough to give up.

And a major hit indeed.

Steve’s chest was torn apart completely and his abdomen was split open that they could see his guts. Dean and Sam were trying to put pressure with their torn up shirts but they weren’t really optimistic it’d do much.

Steve was only alive right now from the serum which gave him extra little time.

Dean was on the verge of throwing up. From the looks of the team around him, they weren’t doing much good either. He could hear Clint throwing up in the background, Natasha’s sharp intake of breath, the Hulk’s worried roars. He could also see Thor’s shaking hands, Sam’s pale face and Castiel’s frantic eyes.

Worst of them all, was Tony.

He landed a few feet away, immediately got out of his armor and landed on his knees next to Steve, removing his helmet and cradled his face with shaking hands.

He was shaking all over. His eyes wide and unblinking and Dean was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing.

“Please, p-please, t-tell me y-you c-can help h-him!” Tony was stuttering so much and stumbling over his words. He seemed to have a sharp pain in his chest.

Before he could answer, Steve let out a sharp pained gasp when Sam added more pressure on his chest, his eyes opened a little and was gazing at them deliriously.

Tony immediately started to caress his face and shushing him with nonsense words as if to calm him. Dean was sure even Tony wasn’t aware what he was saying right now.

“Let’s take him to the hospital! They might manage to save him!” Clint exclaimed wildly, looking on the verge of freaking out.

“N-No… N-no Hos-hosp-ital.” came Steve’s barley there voice, eyes looking all over at them.

“Why the hell not?!” Tony shouted looking at him like he absolutely lost his mind.

“Al-al-iens…in-in-no-cent.. pe-ople.”

“He is right.” Natasha said, looking pained. “We can’t take him to a hospital. The aliens might attack us there and we will put innocent people in danger.”

Holy shit, even when he was gravely injured and probably dying, he still think about other people first! Is he for real?!

“Fuck innocent people! I don’t care! Just save him!” Tony was shouting now at the top of his lungs, eyes wild and desperate. He was on the verge of breaking down right here and now.

“T-To-ny.. it-‘s o-kay.” Steve was looking at Tony now but his eyes was starting to glaze over and his breathing was slowing.

Right before Tony let out another shout, Dean spoke up.

“We will take him to the bunker.” He announced looking at all of them.

“How can we save him there?” Thor asked in confusion and worry.

“We prepared a room there and change it into a hospital room.” Sam explained, catching on what Dean was thinking. “It is equipped with everything we need, and Bruce might be able to do anything until we figure out what to do.”

“I don’t think he have much time.”

Castiel moved forward and tapped Steve’s forehead gently who glowed for a second.

“This will buy him some extra time.” He said then moved down to carry Steve in his arms again. “Let’s just hurry and go back.”

    

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

They reached the bunker in record time from how fast they were all flying.

Charlie was waiting with the bunker’s door open for them, Castiel landed in front of the door, the others following close behind him.

“I prepared the room.” She announced as they all sprinted down the stairs then the halls, Castiel in the front with Steve in his arms.

He lost so much blood! Castiel’s clothes were soaked with it! He could feel fear clawing at his heart. They couldn’t lose him! It will destroy everyone in here!

He reached the room they made into a hospital room and laid Steve gently on one of the two beds in there. Steve was looking at him the whole time with strange intensity. Like he was trying to tell him something, Castiel wasn’t sure what. He was too frantic and scared to try and figure it out.

Soon the others were in the room too and Castiel stepped back when Tony and Bruce, who changed back, ran over to Steve’s sides.

Tony was shaking violently, but he kept his focus on Steve, who turned his eyes towards him and just stared at him sadly while Tony kept whispering to him that he was going to be fine that Bruce will help him.

But from Bruce’s pale face, Castiel wasn’t sure it’s true.

Bruce raised his eyes towards them, his face pale and eyes sad and horrified.

“I can’t help him.” He whispered in a pained voice, making all their hearts drop.

“Why not?” Clint demanded looking like he didn’t want to believe it.

“His internal organs are ripped apart, he lost way too much blood. The only thing that is keeping him alive now is the serum and whatever Castiel did to him.”

“Why isn’t the serum healing him?”

“It won’t heal him fast enough. It needs days. He has minutes.”

His words hang in the room suffocating all of them. They all stared at Steve with horror and deep sadness. Everyone except Castiel. He was staring at Tony. Who seemed like he was ripped from his body and was just staring into space dazedly. Castiel could see his soul writhe and twist like it was in an imaginable pain. Like he was being torn apart from the inside.

It reminded him of how Dean’s soul is every time he came back to him from death.

He can’t let Steve and Tony suffer like that.

He made his decision.

“I can save him.” he announced suddenly, making everyone jump and look at him with wide hopeful eyes. Except Dean who looked at him with panic.

“You can heal him?” Natasha asked hopefully, stepping closer to him.

“My healing won’t be enough. It’s not as strong as before. I will have to use my grace on him. To fix everything I can fix. It will be extremely painful to him. and will take a long time. But it will save him.”

“And will kill you!” Dean rushed over to him to grab his shoulders in a tight grip. “You will have to use all your grace! You will not survive this! Cas, please!”

“Dean.” He murmured softly, looking at him sadly and warmly. “I can’t let him die. Just look at them.” He turned his head towards Steve’s bed a little, Dean followed suit. Tony was looking at them carefully, obviously trying so hard not to look hopeful, his shaking hands were caressing Steve’s face who never looked away from his face.

Dean’s shoulders dropped in defeat and despair and he looked away. Castiel could see tears in his eyes but was holding them back.

“Dean.” He cupped Dean’s face gently and made him look into his eyes. He noticed the others leaving the room to give them a chance to talk while Tony pulled his attention back to Steve, and seemed zoned out again. Castiel spoke quietly so only Dean could hear. “I can’t let them lose each other. They are part of our family now. Are you willing to let Steve die?”

Dean shook his head without any hesitation, but he still looked at Castiel with deep sadness.

“I don’t wanna lose you, Cas. Not again.” Dean whispered, tears building in his eyes.

“You won’t. I will not let that happen. I promise.”

Dean looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded. He then pulled away and walked towards Tony, who just looked up at him blankly, like he wasn’t sure what’s happening anymore. Dean pulled him away from Steve gently, Tony resisted weakly but Dean just pulled him closer and guided him out of the room, he gave Castiel one last look before he closed the door.

Castiel walked over to Steve, and reached out to him to start but was stopped by Steve.

“C-Cas, w-wait. D-on’t.” he croaked out painfully. Looking up at him with slowly fading eyes.

“What? What do you mean ‘don’t’?” Castiel asked in confusion.

“D-don’t do it.”

“Why? I will save your life? Don’t you want to be saved?” Castiel was downright confused and started to get irritated.

“N-not i-if it kills y-you. I w-will not ta-ke y-you away f-from D-dean s-so I c-can s-sur-vive.” Steve looked determined even in this state. Castiel had no idea how he managed to do that.

“You won’t, Steve. I will be fine! Just please, let me help you! You don’t have much time!” Castiel seriously was getting frustrated. Steve was always thinking about others. Never about himself and his well-being.  And it’s annoying and frustrating and was getting on his nerves. And reminded him of himself.

No wonder Dean always seemed frustrated and worried. This is torture.

He felt terrible for Dean and Tony for having to deal with this all the time.

“I s-said D-don’t.”

“Think about your team, Steve! Losing you will break them! They need you! Think about Tony! Are you willing to leave him behind? He will be destroyed without you.”

Steve flinched was silent for a few seconds, just staring at him.

“My t-team w-will b-be f-fine. T-they’re st-rong. And T-Tony.” he looked pained as he said his name. “I a-ask y-you to take- take c-care of him. h-he is g-going to need all the fr-iends h-he could get.” He gave him a small pained, sad smile. “T-tell h-him I-I am s-sorry. I n-never w-wanted t-to l-leave h-him. b-but I w-won’t let any-one d-die f-for m-me.”

“Steve, please, just-“

“I am t-telling y-you d-don’t.” Steve ordered with all the strength he could muster.

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, neither planning to back down.

“Well, fortunately for you.” Castiel started calmly, and raised his hand to cover Steve’s eyes. “I am not known for following orders, Captain.”

Then, he slammed his other hand on Steve’s ripped apart chest and started up his grace even through Steve’s protesting sounds.

A few seconds later, Steve’s pained screams were echoing through the whole bunker.           

 


	25. Chapter 25

They were all sitting on the floor in the hallway in front of the room where Cas and Steve were.

Dean was leaning against the wall with Sam sitting next to him while Nat was resting her head on Sam’s shoulder. Thor and Clint were across them, they were very tense and fidgeting the whole time. Bruce had lift them the moment the screaming started and made all of them jump, they could hear the Hulk roaring outside the bunker. Charlie was sitting quietly next to them looking anxious. Tony was sitting a few feet away, not looking at anyone of them.

No one said a single word. The sound of Steve’s continued screams were making them all mute.

When Dean’s eyes landed on Tony he paused. Tony looked.. off. Something was wrong. Sure, Dean didn’t blame him, he knew how he must be feeling. Both their husbands were inside, no one knew if they both will be alive when the door opened or not. But something was happening to Tony right now and no one noticed.

He was staring blankly into space, sitting rigid, and looked completely zoned out. Like he was removed from his body. He was also clutching his chest tightly like it was in pain.

Then it hit him. Tony’s fast-talking, stuttering and stumbling over his words earlier. His sudden silence from the moment they lift the mountains tell now. The way he was sitting right now.

Tony was having an anxiety attack.

And he was suffering through it on his own right now.

Dean looked around and realized everyone was too wrapped up in their own fears for Steve and Cas. No one was noticing what was going on with the others around them.

He needs to go to Tony and help him but he guessed that Tony won’t appreciate it if he broke down in front of the others.

But he can’t let Tony deal with it on his own.

He got up on his feet, ignoring Sam’s questioning look, and walked towards Tony. When Tony didn’t even look up at him, he leaned down grabbing him gently by his arms and pulled him to his feet.

Tony gazed at him blankly then, but Dean just started to pull him down the hall, Tony resisted at first, refusing to leave his place in case Steve needed him, but then he went lax and just let Dean drag him down the hall and into the first room he found.

He closed the door behind them and turned to Tony and grabbed his shoulders gently.

“Tony, you need to calm down.” He talked in a soothing voice, trying to calm him down. “Steve needs you right now. Don’t let him see you like this.”

Tony just looked at him for a few seconds. Dean could see the turmoil inside him. Tony was, like Dean, refused to show his weakness in front of anybody. Always hiding behind bravado and sarcasm. And when they truly break, they won’t let anyone see it. Dean had had many panic attacks before after nightmares and when Sam or Cas get hurt. He used to deal with it on his own. Not even letting Sam seeing him like this. Then, Castiel was always there for him. Pulling him back. Helping him through it. Castiel was the only one who Dean let him see him at his weakest, most vulnerable moments.

From Tony’s lifestyle, and what happened to him through his life, he must have his fair share of nightmares and fears. And he suspected he also only let Steve see him at his weakest too. That he never let anyone from the team see him like this. Sure, they were his family. But he still won’t let them. He have the same fear Dean had. The fear of being judged. Of being called weak and pathetic.

Dean need to let him know that he understand. That he will never judge him for showing weakness. Judging him for his fear of losing the people he loved.

He gripped Tony’s shoulders more tightly, and looked him in the eyes.

“I know what you’re going through.” Dean told him softly, giving him a small, sad smile. “I have been in this situation way too many times. This overwhelming fear you are feeling? Like your world is crumpling down around you? I know it. I have been through it. I am not going to judge you, Tony. I might be the only one here who understand what you’re feeling. Because believe or not, we are pretty much the same in so many ways. So no, I am not going to judge you, I am not going to feel sorry for you or tell you to get a grip.”

Tony just looked at him then. For a long time he just looked. Like he was making sure that Dean was sincere.

He seemed to find what he needed, because a few seconds later, Tony’s face crumpled and leaned against the wall to slid down to the floor. Dean followed and sat in front of him on the floor.

“I can’t lose him.” Tony whispered brokenly looking down at his hands, which were shaking violently in his lap. “I-I don’t know what I will do if I did. He-he is everything to me. If it wasn’t for him, I’d have ended it all a long time ago. He made me believe I’m worth it. That I actually deserve him. I can’t lose all of this. I can’t!”

“You won’t.” Dean said with conviction. “You won’t lose him. Cas will make sure of this. He won’t let you lose him. I promise you that.”

Tony looked at him sadly. Tears slowly falling from his eyes.

“You might lose him in the process, Dean.” He whispered looking pained.

Dean winced and looked away to calm himself.

“I know.” He murmured quietly turning back to Tony. “I know that. But there is one thing I know will never change. Whatever happens, Cas will always come back to me. It’s a fact I know wholeheartedly believe. And you should too. You should believe that Steve will always find a way to not leave you behind. Because as much you need him, he also needs you.”

They looked at each other silently for a few seconds, then Tony leaned forward tiredly and rested his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. Dean patted his back a few times soothingly. Giving him the time he needed to calm down.

They stayed like that for a long time. Neither knowing for how long. A few minutes, hours they don’t know.

Eventually, Tony pulled back, giving Dean a grateful look.

“Thank you, Dean.” He whispered sincerely, looking drained and completely tired.

Dean just nodded. “Are you ready to go back there?”

Tony gave him a nod, and Dean stood to help him up.

When they went back to the others, the screaming was still loud and the bright white light of Cas’ grace was still shining through the door. But Bruce was now with them, looking like he finally managed to calm himself down.

No one commented on their disappearance, and when Dean walked towards where he was sitting, Sam and Nat just scooted a little to make a space for Tony.

They stayed like that for six long, torturing hours. Steve’s screams slowly started to lessen two hours ago. They weren’t sure that’s a bad or good sign.

Suddenly, the screams stopped and the grace light vanished.

They all were immediately on their feet, staring nervously at the closed door, not sure what to do.

The door opened on its own, meaning that Cas opened with his grace. Dean was both worried and relieved. That meant Cas’ was still there but it also meant Cas couldn’t get to the door himself.

They all rushed to the room, heart bounding and movements frantic.

When they entered the room, they saw a sweat covered, unconscious Steve on the bed with a brand new chest and abdomen and an angel leaning heavily on the bed, panting harshly, and eyes glazed over.

He raised his eyes towards them, and looked like he was about to pass any moment now.

“I fixed all that I could without diminishing my grace completely.” He said tiredly. “The serum will be able to heal the rest. Now, if you will excuse me, I will just pass out now.”

With that, Castiel’s legs failed him and he started to fall heavily to the floor but Dean and Thor rushed forward to catch him before he did. They both gripped him tightly as Cas lost consciousness completely.

“Rest him on the other bed! Come on!” Sam exclaimed rushing towards them, while the others moved the bed closer to them as they moved Castiel towards it.

They all helped resting him on the bed. Castiel hadn’t even stirred during the whole process, but it was more than Dean could hope for.

His heart was bounding as relief filled his body. Castiel didn’t die. He managed to both save Steve and himself. He couldn’t believe it. It was too good to be true.

He landed heavily on the chair next to Cas’ bed and kissed him on his forehead with relief, while Bruce moved to Steve to check on him.

“Cas just made a miracle.” Bruce looked over at them with wide ecstatic eyes. “He repaired Steve’s ripped apart organs and everything gravely was healed! In a matter of a week Steve is going to be as good as new!”

Everyone in the room sagged in relief and landed on the floor to calm their still beating hearts, while Tony let out an almost hysterical laugh which everyone joined him in and soon they were all laughing hysterically.

 

 

  

 

 

   

  

  


	26. Chapter 26

Steve was sore.

Like really, really sore. It hurts to even move his neck.

Did he got hit by a monster truck? Repeatedly? It sure feels like it.

Also, his throat hurt like hell. Like he was screaming hoarse continuously for hours.

It must have been one hell of twenty four hours.

He opened his eyes slowly, since it hurts to even turn his head, he moved his eyes around the room.

It looked like a hospital room, but he knew it wasn’t for some reason. He moved his eyes down himself and he was momentarily confused of the fact why it shocked him to see his chest with no scratch on it instead of being bloody and ripped apart.

Then it all came back to him slowly and in vivid details. Being cornered by the aliens, Natasha trying to help him, jumping to save her and getting his chest and abdomen ripped open the process then being thrown from a cliff to fall fast towards a freezing lake, being rescued by… a bird? He saw a huge wings. No, not a bird. _Castiel_. He saved him from the fall. Then Tony’s panicked eyes. Tony’s stuttering. Tony’s shaking. Tony was having an anxiety attack. He couldn’t help him. He could only stare helplessly at him. Then he was in a hospital room. No. not a hospital. The bunker. He was in the bunker. They were surrounding him. He was dying. Bruce said so. Tony wasn’t alright. Tony was having an attack. He stared at Castiel trying to tell him to forget about him and help Tony. Castiel wanted to sacrifice himself for him. Castiel was going to die for him. He protested. The angel didn’t listen. Then pain, pain, pain. Like soul deep pain. He heard his own screaming. Then, nothing.

How did he manage to forget all of that?!

In his defense, it was a really long, really painful day.

But since he was obviously not dead that meant Castiel did a marvelous job.

Wait.

Castiel!

He stiffened on the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through his body and looked around the room hastily, searching for the hopefully alive angel.

He couldn’t really be dead, could he? The angel was a hardass. He couldn’t die that easily. Right? God, he really, really hoped that’s true! He didn’t want to lose Castiel! He already considered him one of his best friends! Even worse, how the hell would he be able to look Dean in the eyes ever again? Knowing that the love of his life died for him?! He would be the reason of ruining Dean and Sam’s lives!

His terrified thoughts went into a halt when his eyes landed on the unconscious Castiel laying on the bed next to him and thankfully was breathing.

He sagged in relief and willed his heart to calm down a little. Thank god! He didn’t know what he would have done if the angel was gone.

Now that he knew Castiel was alright, he looked around the room without moving his head much, since it still freaking hurts everywhere!

What he saw both shocked him and warmed his heart greatly. Everyone was in the room sleeping soundly! He didn’t see them in his frantic searching earlier but now he can.

Dean was on a chair next to Castiel’s bed, his head was resting on the angel’s chest, like he was listening to his heartbeats, his arm wrapped around his waist. On the floor, Nat rested her back against Castel’s bed and stretched her legs until it touched Steve’s bed, Sam was laying on the floor with his head in Natasha’s lap. Clint was resting his back against the wall in front of the two beds and laid his head against Charlie’s shoulder who was next to him leaning against a hospital machine he wasn’t sure what and never wished to know. Bruce was sleeping on a chair on the other side of the room and was snoring rather loudly. Thor was laying on the middle of the floor on his back looking like a giant starfish. He looked next to him when he felt a movement, to see Tony on a chair next to him, he was resting his head on his bed, his hand grasping his tightly.

Steve felt warmth spreading through him and a smile started to spread on his face.

They were laying around him and Castiel like guard dogs. Protecting them. Making sure they were alright. And from their tired faces, he could tell the past day was hard on them too.

No one ever cared for him like this. He never had a family like this. A family that freaked out from the mere thought of losing him. That was willing to die for him if that meant he was going to live. People that cared about him. Loved him. Unconditionally.

They were misfits. Outcasts. A group that contained geniuses, gods, spies, hackers, lap experiments, hunters and angels. They were dysfunctional. But they were his family. And he was proud to be a part of it.

Tony was stirring. Probably from Steve’s frantic movements earlier. The genius raised his head groggily and blinked tiredly for a few seconds, then his eyes met Steve’s and he froze.

Steve felt his heart clinch painfully. Tony looked tired. With dark circles under his eyes, his face pale and seemed to have lost some weight. _How did he lose weight in one day?_

But what pained most, was the look of disbelieve in his eyes. Like he couldn’t believe that Steve was actually there and looking at him.

Like he couldn’t believe that Steve was alive.

Steve gave him a small, warm smile and squeezed his hand gently.

He saw Tony sag in relief, and leaned forward to lay his head on Steve’s new chest, putting his ear directly over Steve’s heart.

He let out a light chuckle as he looked down fondly at him.

“I thought I was the only one in this marriage that was obsessed with heartbeats.” He whispered with a teasing smile, careful not to wake the others.

“Well, you thought wrong.” Tony whispered back, giving him a tired but a warm smile. “It doesn’t hurt that your chest is the best pillow anyone could wish for.”

Steve laughed softly and raised his free hand to rest it on Tony’s head, ignoring the pain the shot through him from the movement.

“In that case, rest on it as much as you like. It’s brand new too, so enjoy it before it was ruined again.” That was the wrong thing to say, because immediately the smile fell from Tony’s face and looked at him with pained and little scared eyes.

“Don’t joke about this. Ever.” Tony whispered, sadness filling his eyes.

Tony Stark was telling him not to joke about his almost-death experience. God, Tony was really shaken up about what happened.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He murmured gently as he carded his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him. “I didn’t mean to make you go through all of this.”

Tony was silent for a few seconds, not really looking at him anymore.

“You almost die, Steve. For real this time.” He whispered, his voice pained and strangled a little. “I-I couldn’t even catch you when you were falling. I wasn’t fast enough. I wasn’t- I couldn’t-you almost fell in that freezing lake because I wasn’t fast enough. You got hurt because I didn’t go to you when you were on your own. I failed you, Steve. And I almost lost you in the process.”

Tears was slowly falling from Tony’s eyes now, making Steve’s heart break painfully.

“Shh, no, no, sweetheart. You didn’t fail me.” Steve soothed sweetly, cupping Tony’s face gently to make him look into his eyes. “It was my fault. When I realized that those aliens wanted you dead, I was blinded by my fear of losing you, I didn’t think about my safety. And when I was cornered, I was too prideful to ask for help. I got myself hurt. It wasn’t your fault. It was purely my own. And I’m so, so sorry.”

Tony just stared at him for a moment, tears still slowly falling from his eyes. Then he gestured for Steve to scoot a little. Steve obliged, ignoring his protesting body, making a room for Tony.

Tony climbed on the bed with him. Resting his head on Steve’s shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist. Steve pulled him closer, missing his warmth.

They laid in silence. Taking each other in. Taking in the fact they were both alive. They didn’t lose each other.

“I was so scared.” Tony whispered against his neck, Steve tightened his grip on him.

“I know.” He whispered, kissing his forehead gently. “Who helped you through it?”

“Dean did.” He replied. Knowing what Steve meant.

“He did?” Steve looked at him in surprise. “Oh, great. Now I owe both Dean and Castiel hugs.”

Tony chuckled a little at that and scooted closer to him.

“Yeah. Me too.”

They relaxed to the bed to try and fall back to sleep, but there was one thing he needed to know.

“Tony? How did you manage to lose weight in one day?”

Tony raised his head a little to look at him in confusion.

“One day?” he repeated, looking perplexed. “Steve, you were unconscious for three days.”

Wait. What?!

  

 

     

  

     

 


	27. Chapter 27

It took Castiel another two days to wake up.

It was a torturing five days for Dean. Absolute hell.

He was thrilled when Steve woke up. Glad that at least one of them was awake and getting better.

But then, he looked at Castiel’s still form and his heart ached painfully.

He didn’t leave Castiel’s bedside even for a second in the past few days. Actually, to be fair, no one left the room at all. Only one or two would go sometimes to get everyone something to eat, then just went back to where they were setting.

It was nice. And sweet. And would have been even better if Castiel would just wake up!

He didn’t know how much longer he will handle Castiel’s stillness. He needed his angel to come back already.

In a moment of panic, he seriously thought that Cas might have been really gone and Dean was staring at his empty vessel all that time. But Sam told him how ridiculous that was since no one left Castiel’s side and they would have surely saw it if he left his vessel.

That reassured Dean a little, but that didn’t gave him an explanation of why isn’t he waking up?!

“I’m sure he is just recharging or something.” Tony reasoned trying to reassure him. “He did use a lot of grace for six hours straight, not to mention the amount he used in the battlefield.”

“It’s been five days.” Dean said miserably from where he was burying his face in his hands. “He used to take less than this to wake up.”

“Did he ever use that much grace before?” Steve inquired from his bed in concern. He still couldn’t really get out of the bed, and even if he was, no one was going to allow him to until they’re 100% sure he was alright. Even then, he’d be on close observation.

“No. not really.” Dean admitted, sighing tiredly. “He used his grace a lot. Even with my continued warnings of not to do it. But he never really used that much grace before. And that’s what worries me. I’m worried something bad happened.”

“Don’t worry.” Natasha interjected, and everyone looked at her in surprise. She wasn’t exactly the reassuring type. “He is strong and stubborn as all hell. He could have healed Steve completely but he knew in doing so it will end him. So he choose to fix what he could without finishing himself off. I don’t think after all of this he’d die that easily.”

Her words made sense and Dean felt himself relax a little but not completely. Maybe from the fact that Castiel did.not.wake.up.yet!!!

“Maybe he needs some kind of charge to, you know, recharge him?” Thor suggested already raising his hammer which started to spark a little. “I can help him with that.”

“No!” everyone in the room shouted frantically, Steve almost falling from his bed and Dean covering Castiel’s body with his own.

“You’re not going to electrify him!” Dean hissed.

“Are you crazy?! I am supposed to be the crazy one!” Tony exclaimed.

“Thor! Put the hammer down!” Steve ordered looking panicked.

“I wanted to watch that.” Clint muttered while pouting in the corner, making everyone turn to glare at him while Natasha clapped him on the back of his head. “Ow! I was kidding!”

“Dean, my friend, are you certain you don’t want me to charge Castiel? It might help him.” Thor tried to reason with him.

“Pretty sure! Please don’t electrify my husband if you mind!” Dean covered Castiel’s body more with his own, hiding him from Thor’s view.

“W-why does someone want to electrify me?” Dean jumped when he heard the beautiful, gravelly voice say in confusion under him, the whole room froze when they heard the voice, like they couldn’t really believe they actually heard it. “Dean? Why are you covering me? Am I going to be electrocuted?”

Dean immediately leaned back so he could look down at his now awake husband, who was looking at him with tired, confused, very, very blue eyes.

“Cas, oh god, you’re awake.” Dean laughed as he felt his whole body relax in pure relief as he cupped Castiel’s face gently in his hands. The others immediately were surrounding Castiel’s bed, except Steve, who tried to get a good at Castiel from where he was lying to make sure he was really awake. “How do you feel? Are you hurt? Come on, talk to me!”

“I feel like I was hit by a planet. Can’t really move any part of my body without it protesting violently.” Castiel groaned, but his eyes never left Dean’s, seeming to not even notice the others surrounding them. “But I’m not dead.”

“No, you’re not.” Dean chuckled softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss on his forehead. “You’re not dead, Cas.”

“Welcome back, my brave friend!” Thor hollered jovially suddenly, making Castiel jump and turned startled eyes towards him, finally noticing they weren’t alone. “It is fantastic to see you in the world of living again! You were thoroughly missed in the past days!”

“Thank you, Thor.” Castiel gave him a soft smile, then he seemed to remember something and frowned immediately in concern. “Steve? Is he alright? Did I manage t-“

“I’m here.” Steve called from the other bed, Dean moved a little so Castiel could see the smiling Superslodier waving tiredly at him. “You could totally take credit for that.”

Castiel sighed in relief and gave Steve a tired smile.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright.” He said, his smile widening.

“You too, Cas.” Steve grinned at him, then turned to the others who still were surrounding Cas. “Come on, guys. Gave them some room.”

They nodded and started to move away but not before each one welcoming Castiel back before they move.

“Glad to have you back, dude.” Clint clapped him on the shoulder with a smile.

“If you died I’d have been very upset.” Charlie pouted at him but gave him a small hug too with a kiss on his cheek.

“Welcome back, Castiel.” Bruce smiled warmly at him.

Sam leaned down to hug Castiel tightly. “We missed you, buddy.” He murmured into his shoulder.

Natasha gave him a small kiss on his forehead without saying anything but she didn’t need to.

Castiel smiled warmly at them and thanked them, not entirely sure how to handle all this attention.

Now, there was only Dean and Tony standing by Castiel’s side.

Tony kept looking at Castiel, not really sure what to say while Dean smiled encouragingly at him.

Castiel turned his eyes to Tony and smiled gently at him, it seemed to relax Tony immediately.

“Thank you.” he whispered sincerely, eyes showing how truly grateful he was. “For everything. You didn’t have to do it.”

“I know.” Castiel retorted with a smile.

Tony smiled back and moved away with a small nod, to go back to Steve’s side.

Finally alone, Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s and closed his eyes and just breathed him in.

“God, Cas. How many times are you going to do this to me?” Dean whispered without opening his eyes. “I’m getting too old for this.”

“In my defense, you guys tend to put yourselves in situations that forces me to put you through this.” Dean could see the raised eyebrow without needing to open his eyes.

“Sadly, I can’t even deny it.” Dean sighed and opened his eyes to look at his angel’s beautiful blue ones. He cupped his face gently again. “You scared me, Cas. You won’t wake up. For five fucking days. I almost lost my mind.”

“I’m alright now.” he reassured him in a soothing voice and a warm smile. “Sure, I can’t move and can’t feel really my legs and I think I fried half of brain since I have a terrible headache, but aside from all of that, I’m alright!”

Dean blinked down at him. Not really sure if he should laugh or pass out from what Castiel just said.

“I was supposed to lie, wasn’t I?” Cas looked at him guiltily.

Dean did laugh then, and shook his head at his stupid, adorable/badass angel. He leaned down to press a soft kiss against his lips.

“Don’t ever change, Cas.” Dean murmured sweetly against his lips. “And don’t ever think about leaving. You’re stuck here.”

He felt Castiel smile against his lips and he couldn’t resist kissing that smile.

“I don’t really mind being stuck here with you.”

“Good. Keep it like that.”

  

  

 

    

 

     

  

  

 


	28. Chapter 28

The others soon came back in the room, not really able to stay away for too long.

Dean took his place again beside Castiel, and was leaning forward to rest his head on his shoulder while playing idly with Castiel’s fingers in his hand.

Tony was cuddling up with Steve on the bed, absolutely not caring about how sappy he must looked to the others.

No one commented for the first time. Knowing full well that both Dean and Tony needed the closeness right now. So they left them be.

They were sitting around the room, Natasha and Sam were setting on the floor in the space between the two beds. Clint and Charlie were playing intense video games on their phones and looked two seconds away from murdering each other. Thor and Bruce were setting cross legged on the floor close to the beds. They were talking, laughing and just took a moment after all that happened those past days. Enjoying the fact they were all alright and alive.

“What the entire fuck?! How the hell did you do that?” Clint irritated shout made them all look over at him in confusion.

“What can I say? I’m awesome.” Charlie grinned smugly at him as she held her phone in triumph.

“You know, I like the phrase ‘what the entire fuck’.” Castiel stated suddenly. He still seemed to be a little off balance. Like he was drunk or something. Maybe it’s a side effect of using too much grace. “Because it implies that there exists some scenario that warrants only a ‘what the partial fuck’”

They all blinked at him, trying to make sure he was serious or not. Not to mention that the word ‘Fuck’ sounded strange and wrong coming out of Castiel’s mouth casually like that. Dean was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, which probably meant that was not unusual for Castiel to say things like that.

It became weirder when Tony decided to join in.

“Well,” he started without raising his head from Steve’s chest. “Since there are clearly scenarios which warrant giving zero fucks, it seems plausible to infer that there exists a 0…1 scale of fuckitude, containing potentially infinite number of fractional fuckery scenarios.”

They all turned their eyes on Tony who just stared back like what he said was completely normal and they were making a big deal out of nothing.

“Fuckitude?” Steve repeated blinking at Tony like he grew another head.

“Fractional Fuckery Scenarios are pretty much my life story.” Dean stated, looking completely unfazed by the weird conversation their husbands were having.

“Did- did you just say that? You’re actually discussing this?” Bruce asked looking flabbergasted by the whole situation.

Dean just shrugged casually, like everything was normal.

“We’re kinda used to this kind of conversations.” Sam sighed tiredly with a small smile.

“I did not understand a word Anthony just said.” Thor looked mildly irritated at that. “But I got accustomed to it anyway.”

“Why are you guys so weirded out? You are supposed to get used to it by now.” Tony pouted at them.

“I will never get used to the things that come out of your mouth, Tony.” Steve smiled down at him and chuckled when Tony turned his glare at him.

“That wasn’t so nice.” Castiel said shaking his head at Steve disapprovingly. A smile tugging at his lips.

“I know, right? So rude.” Tony agreed also shaking his head in dismay. “Rude from the moment I met you. You’re terrible at first impressions you know.”

“Wait, me?!” Steve’s eyes widened incredulously. “You were insufferable! I wanted to punch you the moment you opened your mouth!”

“Believe me, in the first impressions department you’re definitely not worse than Dean who stabbed the love of his life in the heart the moment he met him.” Sam interjected smiling smugly as Dean glared at him as everyone laughed loudly.

“Man, that’s terrible. You should take a reward for that.” Clint said while laughing uncontrollably.

“How was I supposed to know I was going to marry the guy someday?!” Dean asked incredulously.

“Don’t forget that he shot me first several times.” Castiel said helpfully, looking way too relaxed on the bed with no care in the world.  

“You stab and shot anyone you meet? Glad you didn’t have a gun or a knife on you when we met.” Bruce smirked teasingly up at Dean.

“See? That’s why I don’t like meeting new people.” Dean grumbled making all of them laugh harder.

“Glad I am now in second place of worst first impressions ever.” Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Dean.

“I hate you.”

“No one cares.”

“You’re terrible!”

“Thanks, I get that a lot.”

They bickered back and forth for what seemed like eternity and didn’t stop until Natasha threatened to cut off their dicks and stuff it in their mouths if they didn’t shut up.

They all went silent for a while after her fabulous threat. The silence however, was soon broken by Clint who wasn’t worried about Natasha’s anger in the slightest.

“Hey, you know they say that the voice inside your head is your soulmate?" He asked completely out of the blue.

“Well, that explains why my inner voice is an asshole.” Steve stated smirking down at Tony smugly.

Everyone groaned while Tony awwed looking sappily at Steve.

“That is the most romantic thing you ever said to me.” Tony put a hand on his chest dramatically and looked at Steve from under his lashes in mock shyness.

“Yup, you’re my favorite asshole.” Steve pressed a soft kiss on Tony’s forehead, completely ignoring the gagging voices his team were making.

“I think I just threw up in my mouth.” Dean grimaced a little as he looked away.

“Oh, please. Do I need to remind you of how sappy you two get sometimes too?” Sam rolled his eyes at him while giving him a bitchface.

“We are not sappy! We don’t even have pet names for each other.”

“Oh really?”

“Yup.”

“Hey, Dean.” Natasha interjected looking over at him. “What does bees make?”

“Honey?” Dean answered looking completely bewildered by the completely out of the blue question.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel answered, looking half asleep and wasn’t really listening to what’s going on around him anymore.

Dean closed his eyes as the others laughed wholeheartedly at his flaming face.

“Don’t ever lie to our faces again.” Natasha smirked at him while Sam was losing it beside her.

“I hate all of you.”

“Still nobody cares.”

“Shut up, Tony!”

“No living force can shut me up. Have you met me?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Ohhh, you just hurt my feelings.”

***

Later that night, as everyone was sleeping around the room again, Castiel could tell that Dean wasn’t asleep.

He looked over at him to see Dean staring at him unblinking in the darkness.

He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but from what he could feel in their bond, Dean just needed the reassurance that Castiel was still here. That he didn’t leave him. 

“I thought staring at people while they’re sleeping is creepy.” He whispered smiling warmly at Dean and squeezing his hand a little reassuringly.

“Not if I was the one doing it.” Dean chuckled softly at him, his eyes softening a little.

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Deal with it, you creep.” Dean’s smile widened and it melted Castiel’s heart.

“If it makes you happy then alright.” He whispered softly, smiling gently.

Dean’s smile faltered a little but didn’t slip away.

“You know what would make me happy?” he whispered leaning a little to be closer to him. “You being alright. You not scaring the hell out of me. You alive, Cas.”

Castiel just looked at him sadly. Not sure how to respond at first.

“You know Dean that I will willingly die for you. Nothing will stop me from that.” He said with conviction, he knew that wasn’t what Dean wanted to hear, but he needed Dean to know that.

“I don’t want you to fucking die for me, Cas!” Dean hissed at him desperately. “I want you to live for me for once! Why is it hard for you to know that? You’re not expandable! You’re everything, Cas! And every time you’re hurt or gone it almost kills me! So just stop fucking doing it already!”

Dean’s voice got a little louder from his frustration and when someone started to stir he stopped to calm himself a little.

Castiel watched him, feeling his heart break inside his chest. He never meant to cause Dean so much pain. His intent was always to protect him. To keep him safe. Never to cause him pain and sadness.

Cas raised his hand to cup Dean’s face gently, the hunter closed his eyes and leaned against his touch.

“I will live for you, Dean. I promise.” He kept his gaze on Dean’s eyes to make him know that he means every word.

Dean gave him a small hopeful smile that tugged at Castiel’s heart.

“Always?” Dean whispered softly, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Castiel’s.

Castiel closed his eyes and just breathed Dean in.

“Always.”

   

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Four more days had passed until both Steve and Castiel managed to get out of the bed. But only to walk a few steps before they were dragged back to bed by their crazy, completely unreasonable husbands.

“Guys, come on! It has been more than a week! The Glorians were still out there and they might strike again any moment now. We need to go back out there.” Steve reasoned with them while trying to escape the bed again.

No such luck.

“I don’t care even if a month passed!” Tony practically screamed into his face. “Every time we went out to face those bastards they take you down! You are not facing them again!”

“Tony, I will not stay behind and watch you guys fight them! It’s not going to happen.”

“And you getting out of here is not going to happen either!”

Beside them Dean and Castiel were having a very similar screaming match too, and the room was filled by their shouting and protests they almost missed Charlie coming into the room clutching her laptop and face pale.

They all straighten up and looked at her with worry.

“Charlie? What is it?” Dean asked in concern stepping towards her.

“The Glorians. They’ve sent threats to all the important cities around the world telling them to surrender and gave them 48 hours to do that or they will attack.” She answered her face getting paler and paler each second.

There was tense silence in the room, as they all looked at each other not sure what to do.

“They must be thinking that they managed to kill you.” Sam stated looking over at Steve. “And in their opinion, if you’re gone then the Avengers are done for.”

 “We have to make a move. They are getting too confident and just announced their presence to the world. The People must be in panic now.” Bruce added, looking worried and nervous.

Everyone’s eyes landed on Tony and Dean who were standing by the beds, willing them without talking to see reason.

Dean sighed and moved towards Castiel and helped him out of the bed.

Castiel looked at him with worry but Dean just shrugged trying to hide how worried he was.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Dean murmured not really looking at Castiel. “We’re all needed right now and whether I like or not, so are you. So get your ass out of bed. We have work to do.”

Castiel smiled at him softly, seeing Dean’s worry clearly and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead in attempt to reassure him a little.

Then, all eyes landed on Tony, who was glaring at the floor.

Steve’s heart ached for him. He understands what Tony was feeling and couldn’t really blame him. But people are in danger. He needs to get out there.

He reached out and took Tony’s hand gently in his and squeezed it a little.

Tony turned to look at him, and Steve could see the deep worry and fear in his eyes. What happened a week ago was still fresh on everybody’s mind. Especially Tony who still woke up in the middle night sweaty, panting harshly and reaching out for Steve to make sure he was still there.

Even Steve had nightmares of the incident for the past week. Always waking up not really believing he was alive.

He tried to reassure Tony with his eyes, with his mile. To tell him it will be fine this time. This time he will make sure it will be fine.

Tony’s shoulders fell in defeat and looked away from Steve. Without having to say anything Steve knew what Tony was telling him.

He got out of the bed and looked over at Charlie.

“Can you reach the leader of the Glorians and make him talk to us?” he asked, trying to ignore how tired he still felt.

“Yeah, I can do that but it will take a few hours.” She nodded already moving to get out of the room.

“Try to make it in two hours!” he called after her, then he turned his eyes to the others. “We will need a plan. There are too many of them, and they’re incredibly strong and way too smart. We will need another way to drive them out of here. Any suggestions?”

“I have been working on something since the moment they attacked us in the tower.” Tony announced, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly. “But I’m going to need some extra pair of hands with me to finish it. So Dean and Bruce I guess you’re on tech duty with me.”

“Wait, me?” Dean blinked at him, taken aback. “Are sure about this?”

“100% sure. From what I heard from Sam and Cas, you’re the only one here who will be able to help me with this.” Tony smiled over at him in encouragement. “I’m sure we will make a great team.”

“Uhm, okay. If you insist.” Dean’s face flushed and he looked away to hide it while Cas and Sam looked at him with proud smiles.

“Are you sure what you’re making will drive them out?” Steve asked Tony curiously.

“Did any of my inventions ever failed?”

“Good enough for me.” Steve nodded with a small proud smile, then turned to the others. “Nat, Clint and Sam. You will be on watch duty for now. You will track down the Glorians and see where they are moving to. And if you could gather any kind of info on them would be added bonus.” They nodded in confirmation. “Meanwhile, we will need extra help.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“I mean just us will not be enough. There is too many of them. We will need all the help we could get.”

“Do you have anyone on mind?”

“Yes, actually.” He shared a look with Tony and nodded at each other. “We will make the calls”

***

Two hours later, Dean, Sam, Steve and Tony were on the bunker’s roof waiting.

Castiel was with them but decided to take a few rounds with his wings while they were waiting to make sure he wasn’t too weak to fly properly.

He was flying properly. Really, really properly. Tony was kind of jealous.

“How many people are we waiting for?” Sam asked looking curiously at them.

“Only Two.” Steve answered with a small smile.

“Two?” Dean asked in bewilderment.

“Don’t worry, they will be enough. You guys probably know them already.”

“Here is one of them had arrived.” Tony said looking at the sky where there was a ray of light approaching them fast.

A few seconds later, War Machine landed in front of them in his suit that was way less cooler than Tony’s suit of course.

Rhodey removed his faceplate and grinned as he gave Tony a big hug.

“Glad to see you alive, Tones.” He greeted him happily. “I was a little worried when I heard that the tower was attacked.”

“You should know by now that I’m too awesome to die easily.” Tony grinned cockily at him getting a fond eye roll from his friend.

“Yeah, whatever.” He moved then to Steve to give him a hug too. “Took you long enough to ask for my help, dude.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Steve smiled sheepishly at him.

“Glad to see you’re alright. Heard you had rough time earlier.”

“Yeah, I did. But I was saved. So I am all good now.” Steve nodded at him with a smile.

“Come on, I want you to meet someone.” Tony moved Rhodey towards Sam and Dean who were watching the whole exchange silently. “Rhodey, meet Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean meet Rhodey.”

Rhodey shook their hands with a wide smile. “It’s really nice to finally meet you guys. I heard a lot about you. And couldn’t thank you enough for helping my friends here.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Sam smiled at him. “We’re a big fans by the way. And no need to thank us. We did what anyone would have done.”

Before Rhodey could answer, Steve spoke up.

“And here comes our second backup.” He was looking towards the sky where Falcon was approaching them fast.

When he was at close range he saw him doing some unnecessary moves in the air. Tony and Steve rolled their eyes, he was showing off in front of Sam and Dean. It was obvious. Too bad his efforts will be for nothing.

Sam landed dramatically in front of Sam and Dean, who didn’t even flinch or blink and just looked at him blankly.

“Well, that wasn’t the reactions I was hoping for.” Wilson muttered looking at the Winchester in confusion.

Steve rolled his eyes again but moved closer to him.

“Sam, Dean, meet Sam Wilson. Sam, meet Sam and Dean Winchester.”

The Winchesters shook Sam’s hand with smiles on their faces.

“I need to ask.” Wilson said looking at them strangely. “I just landed in front of you guys with a pair of wings and you didn’t even flinch. Why is that?”

Sam and Dean blinked at him for a few seconds, then Dean moved to look behind his shoulder and pointed at a small dot in the horizon that was approaching them fast.

“Do you see that dot over there?” Dean asked looking back at Falcon.

“Uhm, yeah. What is that? It is approaching very fast? A missile?” Falcon asked looking at it in confusion.

“Nope, it is my husband.”

Rhodey and Wilson’s eyes widened as they stared at Dean in confusion.

At that moment, Castiel finally reached them, flying with incredible speed, spreading his huge wings wide.

“Holy freaking shit! What the hell is that?” Wilson exclaimed as his eyes widened impossibly, while Rhodey just stared slacked jawed.

Castiel did a few turns in the air before landing gracefully right next to Dean.

The angel smiled kindly over at the gaping new comers while Dean and Sam were grinning in pride.

Steve chuckled softly and looked over at the gaping new comers. “Castiel, meet Rhodey and Sam. Guys, this is Castiel, he is angel and the one who saved my life.”

“An angel?!” falcon exclaimed while Rhodey approached Castiel and extended his hand to him.

“It is an honor to meet you. Thank you for saving his life. You have no idea how grateful I am for that.” Rhodey said with respect while they shook hands.

“The honor is mine and no need to thank me. That what friends do.” Castiel replied with a small smile.

Wilson then approached Castiel while still staring at him with awe.

“Are those wings real?” he asked making Tony face palm while Steve groaned.

“Uhm, yes. Yes, they’re.” Castiel answered looking at Wilson strangely.

“And I thought mine were cool. They’re like chicken wings next to yours!”

They all laughed at Wilson’s pouting face while Castiel just looked confused not sure how to respond.

       

   

 

    

 

  


	30. Chapter 30

Dean, Tony and Bruce were in the room they gave Tony a few weeks ago to make it as his small workshop.

They left Steve and Sam with Rhodey and Wilson to show them around the bunker to get back to work on whatever device Tony needed their help to finish.

He still wasn’t sure why would Tony even need him with anything. He was a genius. Dean sure made an EMF meter from a Walkman before but that didn’t mean he was anywhere near what Tony was capable of. He already feel useless between the two geniuses in the room with him.

Tony and Bruce were hunched over a small unfinished device in the size of a coin and were discussing things about the biology of the aliens or something.

“So you mean this thing will cause a shock to their brains?” Bruce asked curiously while eyeing the coin with interest.

“Not a shock exactly.” Tony answered looking up at him. “Their frequency is obviously different than ours, so if the device released the perfect frequency to all the Glorians’ brains at once it will cause them-“

“Indescribable pain.” Dean finished with wide eyes, making both Tony and Bruce turn to him.

“Exactly.” Tony confirmed with a smile.

“So they’re pretty much a high-frequency transmitting devices.”

“Yup, and they’re activated by a detonator.”

“But that means we will have to make enough devices for every Glorian.”

“And we will also have to place the devices on all the Glorians and activate it as fast as possible or they will detect them.” Bruce added furrowing his brows in worry. “How are we going to manage that?”

“Well, most of us are incredibly fast. And I told JARVIS to calculate how many Glorian exactly on earth right now. So between the three of us we will manage to make enough.” Tony explained.

“You know what? I know someone that will be fast and unseen while placing those devices.” Dean said looking deep in thought. “If asked nicely enough, he might do it.”

“Great! That will make much more easier.”

“We will still need for all the aliens to be in one place not scattered around the world.” Bruce added.

“We will leave this one to Steve.” Tony said with confidence.

“Alright, then.” Dean nodded walking towards the small device and grabbed a small screwdriver and started to work on it, knowing exactly what he needs to do.

Tony leaned next to him to watch and gave him a small smile.

“I told you we will make great team.” He winked at him with a huge grin that Dean couldn’t help but return happily.

***

“This place is awesome.” Wilson exclaimed as he looked around the bunker with wide eyes. “It didn’t look this huge from outside!”

“Well, might be because we are pretty much underground.” Sam supplied watching him with amusement.

“Did you build it?” Rhodey asked curiously.

“No. it belonged to group name the Men Of Letters and used it to protect their legacy. All their lives work is here. Books about everything and anything, artifacts, cursed objects. Pretty much anything.”

“Cursed objects?!” Wilson looked at him in panic.

“Please, don’t tell Tony about that. He will get curious and will try to prove they are not cursed or something.” Steve sighed with a roll of his eyes.

“Don’t worry we keep them in a locked room with caution sign on it.”

“Like that would stop Tony. He will see that caution sign a ‘please open me’ sign.” Rhodey snorted with a shake of his head.

Sam blinked looking a little worried now.

“Please, tell me he won’t really do that. There are extremely dangerous things in there.”

“Why are you people talking about cursed objects so lightly like it’s a totally normal things?” Wilson interjected looking at them like they were crazy.

“We’re hunters who hunts supernatural monsters, what do you expect?” Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“You just met an angel a few minutes ago and you are still surprised at things like this?” Steve blinked blankly at him.

“Point taken.”

“Where is Castiel anyway? There are so many things I want to ask him about.” Rhodey asked looking excited.

“Aren’t you afraid he would smite you or something if you annoyed him?” Wilson commented getting a death glare from both Sam and Steve. “What? He has the power to pretty much blow this whole place up or kill you with his pinkie! I have no idea how you and your brother can live with him under one roof without freaking out.”

“That’s my brother in law you are talking about so watch it!” Sam pretty much growled at him angrily. “He never hurt us and never will! And if you don’t know him well then don’t you dare to talk about him like that!” with one last glare at him, Sam stormed off out of the room.

***

  Steve and Rhodey were glaring hard at Wilson with disapproving scowls on their faces.

“Way to go.” Rhodey spat disapprovingly. “You just managed to piss off one of the good guys who just welcomed us in their home just a few minutes after meeting by insulting a member of their family.”

“What? It is not my fault I don’t immediately trust a winged non-human creature that have celestial power which can wipe us out in seconds!” Wilson exclaimed indignantly.

“That ‘creature’ you’re talking about saved my life and Tony’s several times since the moment I met him.” Steve barked angrily. “I wouldn’t be standing in front of you here if it wasn’t for him. He almost died for me, and frankly? I’d do the same for him in a heartbeat. He is my friend, and one of the best men I’ve ever met and I don’t care if he was human or not and you shouldn’t too. So try to at least show him some respect.”

They stood in tense silence for what felt like forever, Steve’s glare never lessened in its intensity. The silence was interrupted by throat clearing.

They looked up to see Castiel standing in the doorway awkwardly at first but then straightened and gave them a small, a little forced, smile.

“Sorry to interrupt.” He said calmly. “But Charlie just told me she managed to find a way to contact the Glorians’ leader and ready to make the call when you’re ready.”

Steve wasn’t sure at first if Cas had heard them or not, but the way he was almost talking mechanically and stiffly, told him that Castiel did hear what Wilson said. He was also looking at Steve with a grateful, secret smile that Steve learned to see by now.

“Thanks, Cas. I will go to her, but can I talk to you for a second?” he smiled at him kindly, trying to release the obvious tension in Castiel’s posture.

“Of course.” Cas nodded and walked towards the living room to talk.

Steve made a move to follow him but Wilson grabbed his arm.

“He obviously heard so watch your back, he might get angry and take it on you.” Wilson warned him seriously.

Steve just glared at him and snatched his arm from his grip and stormed out.

He found Castiel standing in the middle of the room awkwardly but was smiling at him nonetheless.

“I’m so sorry, Cas.” he apologized immediately, suspecting that Castiel already knew what they were talking about. “Sam is a good guy. He just have some trust issues. He didn’t mean what he said.”

“It’s okay, Steve. Really.” Castiel was still smiling at him. “He has every right to mistrust me. I don’t blame him and I am not insulted. I am used to being mistrusted because I’m not human. So you don’t have to feel bad.” Castiel’s smile widened a little and was warmer now. “Thank you for what you said out there. It meant a lot to me.”

“It is the least I could say really.” Steve smiled back at him. “I owe you my life.”

“You don’t owe me anything. You are my friend, and friends save each other and even die for each other, right?”

“Right.” Steve grinned at him, then moved closer to him and crashed Castiel in a hug that startled him. “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel relaxed and hugged him back just as tightly.

“You’re very welcome, Steve.”

   

  

 

 

 

   


	31. Chapter 31

They all gathered in the war room when Steve asked them to.

Steve was waiting for them with Castiel and Charlie by his side. Rhodey, Wilson, Sam, Nat and Clint were also there. Thor came in a few seconds later.

Dean noticed the tension in Sam’s posture, which meant he was mad about something and the way Castiel was making a careful distance away from Wilson while keeping his eyes straight ahead. Wilson himself was sending worried glances at Steve while occasionally glancing suspiciously at Cas like he was expecting Cas to smite Steve any second or something and was ready to take down the angel when tries.

Dean felt anger rise inside of him. He hated when people judge Cas as a monster without even giving a chance to get to know him just because he wasn’t human. Cas was more human than most the people he met in his life! It wasn’t fair for him to be judged like that. He knew it hurts Cas when it happened but he never showed it. And it made Dean furious!

Dean knew his anger was showing on his face now, judging from the confused looks Tony kept sending his way but he didn’t care.

“Alright, everyone.” Steve started, looking around at them, he was obviously, ignoring the tension radiating from the Winchesters, deciding to deal with it later. “Charlie managed to find a way to contact the leader of the Glorians. I thought it would best to make the call with all of us in view. But first, before the call, everyone should tell their findings first to make a plan of action. Team research, what have you got?”

“We hacked S.H.I.E.L.D’s files and we found a file about the Glorians in there.” Natasha started looking at Sam with worry, who still was too tense and radiating anger. “They filed their abilities, such as: Bilingualism, The Glorians can understand the English language, along with their mother tongue. Expert hand-to-hand combatant, The Glorians are proficient in unarmed combat, being able to keep up with expert martial artists. High-level intellect: The Glorians are a highly intellectual species, being able to assess the risk of the Avengers on their invasion.  Super strength: The Glorians are strong, they are also resilient to bullets, and other attacks such resilience may be why they do not wear clothing.”

“Did they mention any weaknesses?” Steve asked focusing all his attention on her.

“No, there wasn’t any known weakness that could be associated with them.”

“Guess we will have to improvise then. Team Tech, what have you got?” Steve then turned to Dean, Tony and Bruce.

Tony held out one of the devices they made.

“This is a high-frequency transmitting device.” He explained looking up at Steve. “It will transmit a frequency that will cause the Glorians indescribable pain. It will, however, need to be attached to all the Glorians bodies and switch on all at once by a switch as fast as possible before the aliens could detect them.”

“How are we going to attach them to all the Glorians bodies and fast?” Clint asked with concern. “No matter how fast we are, we will never be able to attach them all fast enough. There are too many of them and we won’t be enough.”

“I know someone who could be fast enough to place them on the aliens without being noticed.” Dean announced. Sam and Castiel turned to him sharply with wide eyes, probably already figured out who was on Dean’s mind and not liking the idea in the slightest.

“Are they from the good guys?” Steve asked him curiously.

“Yes, Dean, are they?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at him daring him to say something.

Dean hesitated a little too long and now they were all looking at him suspiciously.

“Dean, why are you hesitating?” Sam, the smug bitch, was smirking at him. “Are you not sure?”

“Look, it doesn’t matter. He will help if it matches his interest. We just have to make sure it does.” Dean said with frustration.

“What? Is he another non-human monster or something? We have enough of those already, thanks.” Wilson said sharply glancing at Cas with the corner of his eyes.

Castiel flinched, the others froze while Sam and Dean bristles and turned towards him sharply and violently.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Dean demanded coldly starting to make a move towards him but was held back by Tony and Bruce who were glaring daggers at Wilson.

“Dean-“ Castiel started, obviously was about to calm Dean down, but was cut off by Thor.

“You know? It is disrespectful to be welcomed in someone’s home then start to insult them just mere minutes of meeting them.” Thor was staring at Wilson with deep anger.

“Seriously? What is wrong with all of you?” Wilson snapped looking at them like they were crazy. “He is not human! And from what we all heard angels aren’t exactly a friendly species, and yet you are defending him like he is one of your own! He is not! The angels are monsters what makes him so different?”

There was tense silence in the room after Wilson’s outburst. They were all staring at him with wide disbelieving eyes like they couldn’t believe he just said that. Wilson was staring at Cas with a hint of fear like he was expecting the angel will smite out of anger right now.

Cas didn’t do anything.

He just sighed and looked up at Dean, gave him a fake smile that probably was supposed to be reassuring, then teleported out of the room without saying a word or even glanced at Wilson.

“Well, here is your answer.” Natasha broke the silence scowling disapprovingly at him. “What makes him different is that he is more human than you right now.”

Wilson’s face flushed in obvious shame.

“I-I am sorry. I didn’t mean to say that into his face. I just got a little too frustrated.” He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

No one said anything.

“Come on! Say something! Did I blew it up too much?” he exclaimed looking around nervously.

Dean shrugged out of Tony and Bruce’s holds and they let him, he marched towards Wilson and without any hesitation, punched him in the face so hard he fell on his ass while clutching his nose in pain.

No one even tried to stop Dean. Steve just watched the whole exchange, without trying to stop it.

Wilson looked up at him with wide eyes while Dean just stared down at him in cold rage.

“Congratulation. You actually managed to hurt him.” Dean said his voice filled with ice. “And for that? You just proved that you’re the monster here. Not him. Once this is all over, you get out of here. There is no place for monsters in our home.” With one last glare, Dean left the room. He was followed by Sam who ‘accidentally’ kicked Wilson on his way out.

Charlie looked around the room for a few seconds, then followed the Winchesters out.

***

After the Winchesters left the room, no one said anything.

Wilson looked up at them, still clutching his bloody nose.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” he said looking at Steve.

“What is there to say?” Steve just shrugged looking disapprovingly at him. “You didn’t listen to me. You got a punch in the face. It seemed fair to me.”

“You seriously just called the most kind, selfless person we ever met a monster. You have to get a reward for that.” Tony added with a harsh glare.

“Yeah, world’s biggest asshole reward. I can literally see your name on it.” Bruce shook his head at him.

“And you actually made him leave the room to not cause any more trouble. Wow just wow.” Clint scoffed with a glare of his own.

“Why do you care about him so much? Sure, he saved Steve’s life. What did he do? Push him away from a bullet? Are you going to welcome anyone who’d do that? Angels are dicks. All the hunters know that.” Wilson looked at them with confusion.

“My God, you’re an asshole.” Natasha muttered then started to curse in Russian under her breath.

“Steve’s chest and abdomen were ripped apart beyond repair! He was dying!” Tony exclaimed in frustration, seemed to finally have had enough. “He used his own life force to heal him. Almost all of it. It almost killed him. And he did it even though he knew it might kill him, just to save Steve.”

“He went into a five days coma because of it.” Steve continued, the guilt he felt rising again. “He just woke from it four days ago and was able to stand up just this morning.”

“And you called him a monster in his face.” Rhodey shook his head in disbelieve. “Un-fucking-believable.”

“Be glad that Dean only punched you and asked you to leave after our victory.” Thor thundered. “If I were him, I’d have ended you for insulting my beloved in such a horrible manner.”

There was a tense silent then. Wilson not able to look at any of them.

“I said I was sorry.” He muttered helpfully.

“Yeah, sure that will make everything okay.” Clint just rolled his eyes.

Steve gave him one last look, before leaving the room, knowing exactly where to find the Winchester family.

 

 

  

 


	32. Chapter 32

Dean found Cas on the rooftop where he knew he will find him. He would always go there when he was upset or wanted to be alone.

Cas was setting on the wall, feet dangling on the other side and was staring at the dark sky absentmindedly.

Dean jumped and sat next to him. A few minutes later Sam and Charlie appeared and joined them on the wall.

They sat in silence. Not needing to say anything really. Them being here will tell Cas loud and clear that everything that what was said there was a complete bullshit. They’re here to reassure Cas that they are still his family no matter what anyone think.

Dean’s blood was still boiling from unbelievable rage. How dare that asshole to say that in Cas’ face like that? He didn’t deserve just one punch. Dean was seriously considering burning off his wings.

Cas seemed to sense his rage, because he turned to him and gave him a small reassuring smile then reached out to take Dean’s hand gently in his own to squeeze it in comfort.

Seriously? Cas was comforting him? Why did Cas always think about him first instead of himself? He was the one in need of comfort not Dean.

Nevertheless, Dean couldn’t help returning his smile and leaned to rest his head on Cas’ shoulder.

A few minutes later he saw Sam resting his own head on top of Castiel’s as he leaned against him and Charlie rested against Sam in an attempt to get closer too.

He saw Castiel’s smile widened a little at the attention. It made Dean’s hear warmer and he relaxed against Castiel.

“So, is there any fun fact you want to share with us?” Sam said after a few more minutes of silence, smiling down at Cas.

Cas chuckled and looked up at him a little.

“In 1894, a priest saved a 4 year old boy from drowning.” Castiel started, his smile turning to a smirk. “The boy was name Adolf Hitler.”

“No way!” Charlie stared at him with wide eyes.

“I bet that priest regretted doing that a few years later.” Dean chuckled while shaking his head.

“What else you got?” Sam asked curiously.

“AL ‘scarface’ Capone got his infamous scars when he told a woman ‘You got a nice ass’ in front of her brother while working at a bar.”

They all laughed loudly at that and Cas looked pleased he managed to do that.

“Man, that’s hilarious.” Sam laughed uncontrollably.

“Another one. Another one.” Charlie urged eagerly.

“The first man to perform cardiac catheterization, did it on himself then walked downstairs to the radiology department to take the X-ray to prove you would not die. He was fired, became a Nazi, and then won the Noble prize.”

“Too bad he became a Nazi.” Steve said in amusement from behind them, they all jumped and looked at him in surprise. Not expecting him to be here. “He might be one of the Nazis I punched in the face. I hope I didn’t break his brain.”

They chuckled while grinning at him widely.

He walked closer to them and leaned against the wall.

“What else you got?” he asked curiously looking at Cas.

“Did you know that the actress Hedy Lamarr was also a mathematician and the inventor of frequency hopping spread spectrum, a technology still used for Bluetooth and Wifi.”

“Looks like I just found my new role model.” Charlie grinned in appreciation. “And my new celebrity crush.”

They chuckled at that with wide smiles, then they sat in silence for a few seconds.

Well, at least they got Cas to laugh. Dean will always take that as a win.

“You know that none of us agree with Falcon, right Cas?” Steve said suddenly, looking at Castiel seriously.

“I know.” Cas replied with a small smile at Steve.

“Just so you know, we see you guys as part of our dysfunctional family. So be warned.” Steve stated with a raised eyebrow and a genuine smile. They returned his smile.

“It’s a relief you said that, we thought it was a one sided feeling." Dean beamed back, feeling lighter.

“No, it’s definitely not.” Steve stated, his smile still firmly on his face.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, then it was broken when Sam sighed.

“I guess we need to go back there. There is a leader to threaten, a stupid call Dean has to make.” He announced, already starting to move.

“Not to mention the huge number of frequency transmitter devices still needed to be made.” Dean also sighed but Cas just squeezed his hand again.

***

Tony looked up when the Winchesters, Charlie and Steve entered the room again.

It was very tense in the room while they were gone. Everyone was too busy glaring at Wilson to talk or do anything really.

Charlie walked back towards her laptop, Sam and Dean stood on both sides of Castiel protectively, not even glancing Wilson’s way who stood in a corner not really looking at anybody.

Steve moved back to stand next to Charlie and looked expectedly at Dean.

“Well? Did you make the call?” he asked curiously.

“Yup, he will be here any second now.” Dean was looking uneasy, while Sam and Cas kept sending him displeased glares. Who did Dean call? And why were Sam and Cas unhappy about it? Is he-

“Hello, boys.” A smarmy voice with an accent interrupted his thoughts also the appearance of a man in black suit in the middle of the room, looking way too pleased with himself.

The Avengers jumped at his sudden appearance and were already in defensive mode, Steve stepped closer to Tony ready to protect him. It was nice but totally unnecessary, he wasn’t an invalid for God’s sake!

The man looked around the room in amusement, a smug smirk on his face.

Yup, Tony hated him already.

“Crowley.” Dean greeted coldly with a glare. “Thanks for dropping by.”

“Squirrel, it’s terrible to see you’re still alive.” That Crowley guy greeted back warmly. “Moose, still too tall to be normal I see.” Sam just scoffed and looked away. “Feathers! You’re alive! That’s shocking. Did you die this week yet?” Castiel just kept glaring at him. Crowley looked around the room at them again. “I see you boys were busy. I was wondering where the famous Avengers disappeared to.”

“Thanks for your concern.” Steve said coldly then turned to Dean with question in his eyes.

“That’s Crowley. He is… he is a demon and the king of hell.” Dean introduced looking at them carefully.

They all blinked at him. Not really sure they heard him right.

“I’m sorry, did you just say the king of hell?” Tony blinked at Dean, trying to see if he was joking or not.

“In the flesh.” Crowley smirked at him in amusement.

“So, that’s our lives now? Having to meet up with the king of hell to defeat aliens?” Clint sighed tiredly while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And you’re the one who freaked out from an angel.” Rhodey muttered looking over at Wilson who was staring at Crowley with wide eyes.

“Freaked out? From Feathers?” Crowley looked at Wilson with raised eyebrows. “Oh, please. Like he’d ever hurt a human. He will go into a yearlong depression if he did it.”

“Are you going to help or not?” Castiel demanded impatiently, glaring at the demon.

“Sure, I’d love to help the Avengers.” Crowley said in false innocence while giving Steve a very inappropriate looks that made Tony bristle and two seconds away from punching him. “Not sure what exactly you need my help in, though.”

Steve looked over at Tony and gestured for him to explain, Tony sighed and stepped closer towards the demon and held out the Frequency transmitter device in his hand.

“This is a frequency transmitter device Dean and I made. We need you to-“

“Woah, woah, wait.” The demon interrupted him and Tony glared with annoyance. “Squirrel helped Tony Stark making a device? What did he do? Cheered you on while you worked?”

Everyone in the room bristled and glared at him angrily while Dean just looked away without commenting.

Tony blinked at him coldly for a few seconds.

“Excuse me? What did you just say?” Tony asked coldly, glaring at the demon.

“Excuse me if I am surprised there was actually a brain in that pretty head of his. I believed he was just brawns with no brain.” Crowley smirked in a taunting manner. Dean didn’t say anything.

Cas stepped angrily towards him but Dean held him back firmly.

“Don’t you dare to talk about him like that.” Castiel growled at him, looking two seconds away from smiting him.

“I really think you should keep your beliefs and petty comments to yourself.” Tony said looking coldly at Crowley who stared right back at him.

The demon looked around at the angry faces staring at him, then rested his eyes back on Tony.

“Fair enough.”

 

 

      

  

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

“Are you clear on the plan?”

Steve asked looking coldly at Crowley. He rubbed him the wrong way the moment he appeared in the room with the creepy looks he kept giving him and the mean way he talked about Dean. But unfortunately, they need him. For now.

“It sounds easy enough and I won’t even break a sweat while doing it.” Crowley just shrugged with a smug leer Steve’s way and a suggestive arch of his eyebrow. Steve felt a grimace taking place on his face and took an unconscious step back.

“Alright, you smug bastard.” Tony pretty much growled at him and Steve looked at Tony with a barley hidden pleased smile. He loved it when Tony gets jealous. “We will finish all the devices then we will call you. Thanks for stopping by.”

Crowley smirked at Tony, who just kept glaring at him.

“Uhm, Tony? You might try and not to provoke the king of hell.” Wilson said looking nervously at Crowley.

Crowley turned towards him and his smirk widened. Then, his eyes flashed bloody red suddenly, making everyone but the Winchesters tense and Wilson let out a strangled noise as he took a step back.

“Quit showing off, Crowley.” Sam said angrily while Crowley just laughed, his eyes turning back to normal.

“I forgot how fun it is to freak out mighty superheroes.” He mocked, then looked at the Winchester. “Call me when my part comes.” Then with one last smirk at Steve he disappeared making them jump again involuntarily.

“Smug bastard.” Tony spat angrily, glaring at the place Crowley were standing just two seconds ago.

“Don’t take it personally. He leers at pretty much everyone.” Dean sighed but gave Tony a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow.

Tony scowled at him and looked about to protest that that wasn’t what bothered him, but when he saw the amount of knowing looks glanced his way he just scowled even more. “Shut up, Dean.”

“No living force can shut me up. Have you met me?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Ohhh, you just hurt my feelings.”

“Don’t use my comebacks against me!”

“I didn’t see your name on them.”

“Alright, alright. Enough.” Steve cut in before the bickering went on forever, no matter how entertaining it was to watch. “I think it’s time to make the call now.” he turned to Charlie who nodded and immediately went to work.

“Do you know how you will approach the leader?” Natasha asked, already in mission mode.

“Yeah, are you going to let them know you’re alive?” Clint inquired curiously.

“They think you’re dead?” Rhodey interjected looking a little confused. “Why did they want your death specifically?”

“They thought by bringing him down we will be too broken to go up against them again.” Bruce explained, still looking unhappy about that prospect.

“They didn’t know if that did happen we would have go on full avengers on their asses.” Tony muttered angrily, moving unconsciously closer to Steve like he was trying to protect him. Steve smiled as warmth spread through him.

“Damn right.” Clint agreed seriously.

“I think we should make the call without you in the picture at first to gauge their reaction. Then you make your appearance.” Castiel suggested looking over at him. They all heard Wilson’s scoff but chose to ignore it except for Dean who turned a death glare at him.

“I think it is a good plan.” Thor announced with a nod. “it will rattle them indeed.”

Steve thought about it for a few seconds then nodded along.

“Alright. Let’s do it.” He said firmly then looked at Charlie in question.

“Ready when you are.” She announced with a smile.

***

The Avengers and Team free well gathered around Charlie while Steve stayed out of view observing.

Charlie pressed a few keys on her laptop, then suddenly a hologram appeared in the middle of the room of one of the Glorians. God! That one was even uglier than the others! Did they rank them by how ugly they are?

“The Avengers.” The leader hissed at them like he was saying an ugly curse. He seriously looked disgusted of having to talk to them. Don’t they have mirrors on their planet? “I thought you will be in too much grief to show your faces again. Did you call to surrender? Was the demise of your leader too much for you?”

They snorted in unison and smirked at him mockingly.

“The word demise might be a little overrated.” Castiel commented smirking coldly at the leader.

“What is that supposed to mean?” The alien hissed angrily, obviously not appreciating their reactions to his words.

“It means that the Avengers will never surrender to you. With or without me.” Steve answered firmly as he stepped to stand in the middle of his team facing the Glorian head on and pulled himself to his full height.

“Impossible!” The leader exclaimed in a loud hiss that made them wince a little. “You’re dead! My troops made sure of it! Your injury was fatal. No human can come back from it!”

“I had a non-human help.” Steve smirked and shared a glance with Cas who smirked back.

“The angel!” the leader shouted in anger, looking like he finally lost his composure. “I should have ordered your demise instead and rip your wings from your body as a personal reward, you winged beast!”

“I’d have loved to see you try.” Thor grinned smugly at the hologram.

“This has to end.” Steve said firmly, staring right at the leader. “It’s time you stop being a coward, hiding behind your army and face us yourself. You and your whole army, against us. You pull your army from around the globe and face us. Let’s finish this off. It went on long enough.”

The leader just kept staring at Steve with hate and anger plain on his ugly face.

“Name the place and the time, you conceited human. I will be there to finish you off myself. No petty humans will stop us!” The leader shouted. He seemed to be boiling with rage.

“48 hours. Away from any civilians. We will send you the location.” Steve crossed his arms across his chest. “We will be waiting.”

“Enjoy your last moments in the land of the living.” The leader shouted before the hologram disappeared announcing the end of the call.

“Did he just hung up on us?” Tony asked in amusement.

“You just managed to frustrate the leader of an alien army so much he hung up on us.” Dean chuckled and everyone followed him.

“What can I say? I know how to get under people’s skin.” Steve grinned at him, looking way too pleased with this.

“I can’t believe you are actually proud about that.” Tony shook his head at him with a fond smile.

“You’re one to talk! You’re proud about your assholeness most of the time!”

“Point taken.”

“You’re actually bickering after you managed to frustrate the leader to let out his whole army on us in two days?” Natasha asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“Frankly? That’s not the worse situation we have been in.” Steve just shrugged with a crooked grin.

“Neither are we.” Sam commented with a sigh.

“Glad to hear that.” Steve grinned then schooled his features into more seriousness. “Alright. Everybody knows their part?”

They all nodded in assurance.

“Good. Now Tony, Dean and Bruce, you go and finish the devices. The others go do your parts.” He furrowed his brows in determination. “We need to win this time.”

  

      

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Steve was on the roof staring at the dark sky as it slowly colors with the approaching dawn.

A few hours left. Just a few hours before the battle. And Steve hated to admit that he was worried. Every time they went up against the Glorians something tragic happens. And they are facing the whole army with their leader this time.

No one slept in the past 48 hours. Just caught a few hours in between when exhaustion took its toll. He caught Tony and Dean slumping over each other in the makeshift workshop several times with Bruce letting them sleep for a while. He may or may not took a few pictures of the adorable scene while he was there. And he may or may not had sent them to Castiel to cheer him up a little. If he did you couldn’t really blame him.

He also found Sam sleeping with his head in Natasha’s lap with her hand playing with his hair absentmindedly while she worked. But when he was about to comment how adorable they looked, Nat sent him a glare that shut him up immediately and still gave him shivers when he remembers it. Thor was nowhere to be seen, which probably meant he was napping since he had nothing to do really. Clint took Rhodey and Wilson to the shooting range, hoping that it will keep them busy for a while and to get away from the tension Wilson radiated every time Castiel was in the room. Steve, sadly, noticed Castiel keeping his distance from everyone in hopes to not cause another scene with Falcon and stayed in his a Dean’s room or got up on the roof to fly for a while. That thought saddened him. That Cas had to hide in his own home to not make anyone uncomfortable. He knew Cas was used to not be trusted easily. From what he had heard, Dean himself didn’t trust Cas immediately and took him time to be able to. But even though Castiel wasn’t showing it, he knew that it bothered and hurt him. That he wasn’t welcomed here. That he didn’t belong.

He knew exactly what Cas was feeling. When he first woke up in this century he felt like everything was rejecting him. That everything told him loud and clear that he didn’t belong here. That he should’ve died with everybody else.

Castiel too was cast away from the place he spent all his life in and called home. Cast away from his kind that now wanted him dead. Now living in a world all new to him and still trying to understand it fully. With people who feared him and distrust him because he wasn’t like them. Because he was from another world.

But, like Steve, Castiel found home. He found it with Dean, who loved him with everything he had. Who pretty much cherish every glance, every word Castiel ever send his way. With Sam, who sees him as his brother. Who will willingly die for him in a heartbeat.

Both him and Cas have a home now. A family that loved them and helped them to adapt. A lover that made living in a foreign world worth it.

Frankly? If Steve was given the chance to go back in time, he would still have got on that plane anyway. Sure, that tragedy, had cost him everything. But it also gave him everything he needed. The happiness he couldn’t have achieved in the forties. The family he always needed and wanted. The soulmate he thought he will never find and die without ever meeting him. Everything that happened, was worth what he had now. And he will fight for it with everything he had. He will not let anything take that away from him.

The sound of flapping wings pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Castiel flying gracefully in the air with no care in the world.

Watching Castiel while flying was a glorious sight. To see all the power he emits as he cut through the air. His gracefulness as he spin up, down and around. He was in his element while flying, at his full power and strength.

It was exhilarating really. To know that behind all that power and angel greatness, there was heart filled with loyalty, love and kindness. A human heart. A heart most people didn’t want to see and just focused on the power and the celestial greatness.

It was sometimes hard to remember that the angel who fights with so much fierceness and ruthlessness, asked him a few weeks ago to teach him how to bake a pie for his beloved.

He found himself chuckling at that. No matter how new all of this was to him, he was really honored to have Castiel’s friendship.

Castiel landed gracefully in front of him and gave him a small smile that Steve couldn’t help but return it.

The angel moved to stand next to him and they stood in a comfortable silence for a while.

“What’s on your mind?” Castiel asked looking over curiously at him.

“How do you know I have something on my mind?” he countered with a smile.

“Usually anyone who comes up here would either have something on their mind or something bothering them.” Castiel answered with a shrug. “The view is calming and helps in clearing your mind.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve admitted with a sigh. “It is a nice place to think. The view is a much appreciated bonus.”

Castiel hummed in agreement, then the stayed quiet again for a while. He appreciated that Castiel wasn’t pressuring him to talk and was giving him the time he needs.

“I’m worried.” He admitted eventually, staring straight ahead as the sun started to rise.

“About the upcoming battle?” the angel asked softly.

“Yeah,” he sighed and turned to look at Castiel. “Every time we went up against them, something bad happens. This is our last chance. We lose, it’s over. We fail our world. And that’s not an option”

Cas gazed at him thoughtfully for a few seconds. And Steve was struck with how old his eyes looked. He didn’t exactly looked at Castiel’s eyes with any certain focus before, but at this moment, with the low light coming from the slowly rising sun, he could swear that his eyes were glowing. They looked so.. Old and deep. Eyes that saw too much. At that moment, he was reminded that Castiel wasn’t human. Even though he just saw him flying around with giant, black wings. Castiel was an angel. An angel that was there from the beginning of time. A being made of pure, celestial light. And he was standing here next to Steve. Fights alongside him. Listens to his orders even though Steve was nothing but a mere human to him when Castiel was at his full Might.

It was exhilarating.

“This time is different.” Castiel started calmly, looking intently at him. “The last times, we were not focused. Our first focus was to save our loved ones. Forgetting the fact that they are more than capable of protecting themselves. Not trusting them enough to handle themselves. This time, we’re not protecting each other, we’re protecting the world from a major threat against it. We need to trust each other. Trust that each one in this bunker, is more than strong enough to protect themselves and the world. Of course, we can protect each other in the battlefield, but we can’t let it be our main focus. We lose focus, they lose us. And as you could see, apparently we’re important to them as they are to us.” Castiel turned fully to him a grasped his shoulder firmly. “In this battle, our objective is to not die for the ones we love. It’s to live for them.”

Steve took all of this in. and felt the tight grip around his heart that was caused from his fear, loosening finally. He met Castiel’s eyes firmly, determination filling him to his core.

“We will live for them.”

“And in return? They will live for us.”         

    

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Steve and Castiel entered the war room where everyone gathered.

They all looked at them when they entered, and Steve raised his eyes to look at them all with determination.

“It’s almost time.” He announced with a strong voice. “Suit up. And we will meet at the bunker’s door in thirty minutes.”

***

Sam and Natasha went to Sam’s room to prepare. Sam tried not think of it as ‘their’ room. He couldn’t hope. He still doesn’t know what their statues will be after this is all over. He knew by now that he had hopelessly fallen in love. But he wasn’t sure if she felt the same. And that made him scared. Scared of losing this. Of losing her.

God, is that what Dean always felt? It’s terrible and unbearable. No wonder Dean was always on edge and frustrated.

“What’s with the sad face?” he was pulled out of his thoughts by Nat who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I am not doing a sad face.” He lied and tried to relax the frown on his face.

She sighed and walked over to him and reached out to smooth the lines on his forehead gently. It was unbelievable how gentle she could be. It is a side of her she never let anyone see. It made him feel giddy that she let him see it.

“I think I knew you long enough to notice your sad face by now.” she murmured with a small smile while caressing his face gently. “Now, what’s bothering you?”

He gazed at her green eyes. He saw something in there that gave him a push.

“I love you.” he blurted out before he chickened out. He heard her sharp intake of breath and her eyes widened a little. “I know we didn’t know each other for long, but this might be my last day on earth since I am more used to fighting vampires, ghosts or werewolves, and an army of aliens is still a new territory for me and I might actually go down in this battle, so I needed to tell you this. And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I totally unders-“ his blabbering was cut off when she crashed their lips together desperately. They stayed like that for a while, not willing to let go.

“Don’t you dare to die.” She murmured against his lips without pulling away. “If you did, I will kill you myself.”

She didn’t exactly say it back. But he could hear it in her voice. The way she was kissing desperately and the gentle way she was cradling his face.

He could hear it loud and clear.

“I won’t, then.” He murmured back as they rested their foreheads against each other. “I promise.”

***

Tony leaned against the headboard as he watched Steve dress in his spare suit since the other one is still ripped to shreds.

Which probably not something he should be thinking about right now.

Which was completely impossible, since every time he looked at Steve he saw him lying on the floor, chest ripped apart and his abdomen torn open with his guts out instead of in.

He felt himself get light headed from the graphic image that was still seared in his brain in vivid detail. Probably will be forever.

He didn’t realize that he zoned out until he heard a voice calling for him anxiously and hands gripping his shoulders.

He opened his eyes, He didn’t notice he closed them, to see Steve’s concerned face staring at him. He was confused for a few seconds, then he realized he was hyperventilating and was slowly rocking back and forth.

Oh. He was having another attack. Splendid.

He didn’t tell Steve that he pretty much didn’t sleep since that incident. Every time he tried, he would relive it in his nightmares but with different, more violent endings that made him wake up screaming and with another attack.

He didn’t tell him that Dean helped him with those too. That Dean would stay with him until he calmed down enough to know that Steve was still there.

that he didn’t leave him.

“Tony? Sweetheart, please look at me.” He looked at the sound of Steve’s soothing voice. His bright blue eyes were filled with concern and sadness. Probably realized what caused Tony’s attack and the guilt started to hit him hard already. “I’m sorry, Tony. I’m so sorry I put you through all of this. I’m here. I’m not leaving you. Ever. You’re stuck with me. Forever.”

Tony felt himself calm down slowly, he leaned forward and buried his face in Steve’s chest and the supersoldier wrapped his arms around him in return and started to stroke his hair gently while murmuring soothing things in his ear.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity but probably only a few minutes. Tony pulled away when he felt himself calm down finally. He looked up to meet Steve’s eyes who cupped his face gently and gave him a sweet smile.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against his husband’s and just breathed him in for a while.

“You do realize that if something happened to you again, it will actually kill me this time, right? Tell me you’re aware of that, Steve.” he murmured desperately against Steve’s lips.

Steve sighed and the air hit Tony’s lips and made them tingle.

“I’m aware, Sweetheart. I am more than aware.” He kissed him gently, pouring all his emotions in the kiss. “I will not die for you, Tony. I will live for you. And I will do everything in my power to make sure of that.”

Tony pulled away a little to look him in the eyes.

“You will?” he asked, hating how fragile his voice sounded then.

But Steve just smiled sweetly and gave him another kiss.

“I will. Always and forever.”

***

Castiel could literally feel Dean’s stare at the back of his head as he hid weapons anywhere he could in his clothing.

He knew Dean wanted to say something. But was obviously holding back, which caused the tense silence in the room that Castiel absolutely loathed. He hated it when there was an awkward silence between him and Dean.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He turned to face Dean, who was pretending to prepare himself for the battle, and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Dean, if you have something to say, just say it already! I can’t handle this uncomfortable silence anymore. Not with you.” he exclaimed, feeling his temper rising already.

Dean just stared at him for a few seconds. Castiel tried to read in Dean’s eyes what he was thinking, but it seemed that Dean himself didn’t know what he was thinking about.

“Dean?” Castiel called again, with concern this time. He usually didn’t see Dean this conflicted before a battle. He’d usually be focused and determined.

Dean just kept blinking at him for a few seconds, before he finally sighed and placed his weapons back on the table before approaching him. The hunter stood before him and took both Castiel’s hands in his gently and raised them to his lips to kiss his knuckles sweetly.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured against his knuckles and gave him a sweet smile. “Didn’t mean to annoy you.”

Castiel felt himself relax at Dean’s touch and returned his smile warmly.

“It’s okay. I know you must be worried.” Castiel sighed and looked down and away from Dean’s eyes. But Dean just touched his chin gently and nudged him to look up at him again.

“I’m always worried, Sunshine.” Dean murmured with his sweet smile still there. “I worry when I wake up and I don’t find you next to me. I worry when you go to get groceries on your own. I worry when you get a little too close to the toaster in case it blows up in your face.”

“It was one time! One! Are you ever going to forget about it?” Castiel groaned making Dean chuckle softly.

“Never, baby. Never.” Dean laughed with a teasing smile on his face. “I will never forget that my husband actually managed to blow up a toaster because he was a little too cranky one morning.”

“The stupid machine was too slow! I got frustrated!”

Dean threw his head back while he laughed and Castiel felt warmth spread through him as he watched the beautiful sight in front of him. He will never get tired of seeing and hearing Dean’s laugh. Especially if it was caused by him.

“Of course you did, Cas.” Dean chuckled after he calmed down a bit. Then his expression sobered as he stared into Castiel’s eyes. “And I am worried now. But I also know that you will kickass. I know that you will take care of yourself for me. That you will be the awesomest one of us.”

“That’s not a word, Dean.” Castiel chuckled as he felt himself grinning at Dean’s praise.

“Shut up. It is definitely a word in my book.” Dean huffed proudly making Castiel chuckle again. Dean leaned forward and rested his forehead against Castiel’s. “You will be amazing as always, Cas. I know it. I know that you will prove to everyone how amazing you are.”

Castiel felt a pleased smile spread across his face and he kissed Dean gently, thanking him softly.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Castiel said after pulling away, punching Dean gently in his shoulder playfully.

“How can I? You are taking all the stupidity with you.” Dean grinned back at him and kissed him playfully again.

They held each other for a while. Enjoying the closeness.

“Cursed or not?” Castiel asked softly after a few seconds, still leaning against Dean.

“Always.”

 

     

 

    

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one a little short.
> 
> if you haven't noticed already, I'm calling Sam Wilson as Wilson to not be confused with the other Sam

They were in the location where the army will meet them.

Which was an old, huge storage building owned by Stark Industries and was pretty much in the middle of nowhere away from any civilization.

They stood in a row. Steve in the middle with Dean on his right, then Sam, Then Natasha. On his left, Thor, then Clint Then Hulk. Above them in the air, Tony, then Castiel, then Wilson, Then Rhodey.

They made a truly intimidating sight really. Crowley was nowhere to be seen. He vanished immediately after taking the larger number of the devices with him, but Dean didn’t look so worried about that so he didn’t let it bother him. Each one of them had a number of the devices with them, to place it on each Glorian they come into contact with.

Speaking of the devil.

A huge alien ship appeared suddenly in the sky right on time and landed gracefully on the other side of the roof, facing them.

The doors opened and The Glorians emerged from it slowly while hissing angrily at them. At the front of the army there was a large Glorian. Larger than all the others in the army. And uglier. And Steve knew immediately that it was the leader. After a few minutes, the whole army of the Glorians was facing them on the huge roof of the building. Steve could already feel his team tense, but no one backed down.

Sure, their numbers were larger. But they were the Avengers. Teamed up with Team Free Well. There was no force that could take them down easily.

The leader stood at the front of his army and stared at Steve with a hatred filled eyes and a smug grin.

“Are you ready to surrender yet after seeing how small you are while facing my army?” The leader called gesturing proudly at his aforementioned army. “Surrender now, or your remains will cover the ground and your blood will run like rivers from this roof.”

Steve raised his chin defiantly and stared at the leader head on.

“We don’t surrender to aliens.” He called, voice strong and determined. “We send them running back to their planet.”

“Arrogant human.” the leader hissed with rage. Then turned to his army. “Glorians! Rip them to shreds and make them an example for their kind!”

The Glorians let out a shrieking sounds which might be their battle cry or something and the army started to approach them rapidly.

“Avengers! Let’s show them what happens when someone threatens our world!” Steve boomed strongly and they started as one to run towards the approaching army to meet them halfway.

And the two armies clashed.

***

The battle started. And the Glorians were more vicious than the last times.

Looks like they also got tired of this back and forth they have been doing for a while and decided to end it.

Dean his grenade launcher and was shooting at any Glorian that dared to come closer to him and blowing them to shreds.

Tony might have made a few modifications on it. Which made a very happy man right now.

Any Glorian that managed to come closer to him, he would fight it off brutally while stealthily putting a device on them.

He looked around and saw Clint shooting arrow after arrow and could see him shooting the devices to place it on as many of them as he could while fending them off as much as he could. He also caught a glance or two at Crowley appearing and disappearing during the fight several times. Probably placing the devices without being seen.

He was fighting one of the Glorians when caught sight of Castiel, who was busy fighting two of them at once, not noticing a third one creeping behind and readying itself to rip apart Castiel’s back.

He shot the one he was fighting in the eye, and while it hissed in agony he turned to the one approaching Castiel and blew it to bits with the launcher.

Castiel turned to him after he finished of the two he was fighting, and gave him a quick nod before shooting an arrow directly over Dean’s head.

Dean turned just in time to see a Glorian collapsing on the ground behind him.

***

Steve was preoccupied with the Glorians gathering around him specifically he didn’t have a chance to see what the others were doing.

He fought them off while putting the devices on them. He could hear the exploding sounds of Dean’s grenade launcher, Clint’s exploding arrows and Tony’s repulsors.

When the number of the Glorians crowding him got a little too much, he was suddenly pulled into the air with two metal arms around his waist. He looked behind him at Tony who probably was giving him a smug grin behind the faceplate, then looked down again to see the Hulk crushing the ones that were crowding him.

***

Wilson was shooting the devices from up in the air and didn’t notice that one of them reached out and grabbed him by his feet.

He was pulled harshly to the ground and when he tried to fly away the Glorian grabbed his wing and threw him off the roof.

He was too uncoordinated to save himself and felt panic rise inside him as he found himself falling fast from the roof.

But then, he heard a rustle of wings and a hand grabbed him and flew him up and back on the roof gracefully.

He looked up in surprise to realize that the angel..erm. Castiel, was one the one to save him.

He stared at him with shock, and already felt shame spreading through him, but Castiel just nodded at him with a small smile and flew away to tackle another alien who got a little too close to Thor.

***

Natasha wasn’t focused enough.

Sam’s words kept repeating in her head, not letting her focus on the battle.

Not the love confession. Even though that rattled her but what was keeping her on edge was what Sam said about going down in this fight.

She can’t let that happen. She can’t.

Which made her keep looking around for him during the fight to make sure he was still there.

Which was a huge mistake.

A Glorian took her off guard and she found herself falling to the ground with a bloody shoulder, staring up at the alien which was about to behead her.

But then the alien screamed in agony as a large hole appeared in its chest, and it fill down revealing Sam holding a strange looking gun, courtesy of Tony obviously.

***

Crowley appeared in front of Dean, making him jump.

“All the devices are set.” He set with a small proud smirk. “Now if you will excuse me. I will be on my way out of here.” with that he disappeared.

 

      

 

   

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Charlie was back at the bunker the detonator in her hand waiting for Steve’s signal.

Every few minutes, one of the team called out to her telling her their progress.

 “Crowley is out of devices.” Dean called after a few minutes

***

 Tony was shooting a Glorian after Glorian. Both to hit them with the devices and to keep them away from himself and Steve, who they still were insisted to take him down.

He and Steve were back to back. Moving as one. Protecting each other. They always were good together in the battlefield. Learned how the other fight and got along with it easily. They didn’t need words to communicate. They just knew what the other was thinking.

Every few times he would fire at Steve’s shield who’d held it up for him in the ready, to fire at a larger number of the aliens. And a few times he would hold him and fly to the air when the number of the aliens attacking got too much.

He knew that was completely crazy, but he really missed this. Fighting side by side like that. Having each other’s back. Saving the world together again.

He fired the last device he has with him just then.

“Insight.” He called into the comm. “I’m out of devices.”

***

Castiel shot the last device he has with him.

“I’m out of devices.” He called to Charlie, but Dean was the one who called back.

“Yeah, about that.” Dean called sounding out of breath. Explosions sounds close behind him. “You mind helping me out with that, babe? I still have a number of the devices on me and I can’t exactly shoot them while being preoccupied with blowing the bastards to bits.”

Castiel just flew through the air to where Dean was, and without a warning he wrapped his arms around him from behind and flew with him in his arms.

Dean was not even rattled or surprised since he got used of having Castiel grapping him suddenly and fly with him, and took advantage of his current state and started to shoot the devices from the air.

“It’s kind of hard to focus on shooting aliens while your body pressed against mine like this, babe.” Dean send a teasing smile over his shoulder at him and Castiel just rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“Keep shooting or I will have to drop you, Winchester.” He teased with a smirk.

“Don’t be so mean, Winchester.” Dean faked a pout that soon turned into a huge grin that got Castiel to roll his eyes again.

Dean laughed, then went back to shoot the last of the devices he had.

When he shot the last one he called out to Charlie.

“Hey, Redhead! I’m out of devices.”

***

“Come on, Dean! Call me Insight! It’s more badass!” Charlie whined with a scowl on her face.

“Nope.”

“I don’t love you anymore!”

“I can live with that.”

***

Thor and Clint were in a little tight spot.

Sure, Thor was throwing the Glorians around with his hammer and Clint never stopped shooting, but the aliens were too many and soon they were crowded in a corner and about to fall from the roof.

But then Castiel landed between them gracefully and raised his palm towards the crowding aliens and shoots bursts of his grace, throwing them away. They gave him a nod in thanks which he returned then flew to the air where Wilson and Rhodey were.

Clint shoot the last of his devices and saw Thor placing the last one he had.

“Insight.” He called. “Thor and I are out of devices.”

***

Sam and Natasha were ruthless together if Sam was being honest.

Natasha, completely ignoring her injury, had her back against him and they kept turning around in a circle together, Sam fending off the Glorians with his gun, while Nat shoot his and her devices at once.

“We work well together, you know.” Sam commented while shooting at a Glorian that got a little too close.

“Yeah, I noticed. Just stay focused. I don’t need your blood on my hands.” He can hear the teasing note in her voice but he could still detect that she was being serious.

“I knew it! You care about me.” He teased back with a smile, and shoot another alien.

“Yeah, about that. Me too.” She said with complete seriousness in her voice. Never stopping shooting the devices.

“You too what?” he asked in confusion.

“You know what I mean, Sam.”

Sam faltered as he realized what she meant. His eyes widened in disbelieve at hearing her actually admitting it, but it didn’t stop him from shooting the aliens.

“Seriously?! You mean it?” he exclaimed in disbelieve, he fought the urge to turn to her.

“Do I sound like I am joking, Winchester? And why would I say it without meaning it, дурак?”

“Did you just call me an idiot in Russian?”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He answered with a giddy smile on his face and he heard her soft chuckle.

She shot the last device and called into the comms.

“Insight. Hunter and I are out.”

***

Castiel was flying in the air between Rhodey and Wilson, fending the aliens off with his grace to give them a chance to shoot their devices.

One of the Glorians grabbed his leg and dug its claws in it brutally. He grunted in pain and tried to push it away but only got the claws digging even deeper in his leg.

He was surprised when Wilson pulled out a knife and cut off the Glorian's hand efficiently while Rhodey shoot the aliens away when Wilson was preoccupied with removing the clawed hand from Castiel’s leg.

He met eyes with him and send a grateful smile towards him, he, however, just looked down with shame written all over his face but gave him a small nod anyway.

From the corner of his eye, he saw The Hulk crashing into the aliens underneath them and placed what must be the last of his devices on them.

“Hulk is out of devices.” He called to Charlie.

A few minutes later, Rhodey followed him.

“Falcon and I are out.”

***

“Alrighty! Cap, everyone is out. I am waiting for your signal. What’s your statues?” Charlie called through the comms, her finger ready on the switch.

***

Steve looked down at the last device in his hand. There was only one alien left. And he knew exactly which one was that.

“Give me a few seconds!” he called out and started running through the army of the Glorians towards that specific one, dodging them and throwing them away with his shield.

“Steve! What are you doing?!” Tony’s panicked voice rang through his ears, but he ignored it and just kept running.

“You will get yourself killed!” Natasha exclaimed but he ignored her too.

Castiel, however, seemed to understand what he was doing and flew over him and started to shoot the aliens around him to keep them away from him and clear a path while he kept running.

He ran until he finally saw the ugly face he was looking for.

“You arrogant human! You dare and come face me yourself?!” The leader shouted into his face while Steve ran towards him with all his strength.

“Yup.”

***

“Cap, they’re going to detect the devices if we waited longer than this!” Charlie called again with worry. “Any time now!”

***

The leader reached out to grab at Steve but he just got on his knees and slid gracefully on the ground and passed right between the leader’s legs and placed the device on him before he passed him.

He got back on his feet and dodged another attack at him from the leader.

“Do it!”

 

 

     

 

     


	38. Chapter 38

The leader was about to attack Steve again when suddenly he doubled over and started to shriek in pain with his whole army.

Steve watched the army writhe in pain and letting out high pitched screams that hurt his ears, but he was watching all of this with deep satisfaction.

Tony Stark and Dean Winchester. Combined? A force to reckon with. They made a small device that now was making an army of powerful aliens writhe in pain.

“What have you done?! What are you doing to us? Make it stop!” the leader screamed at his face and tried to reach for him but was in too much pain to move an inch.

“You want it to stop?” Steve asked coldly, with a smug smile on his face. “Leave our planet and it will stop. But if you ever came back the pain will return ten times worse.”

“I will not be threatened by a mere human!” the leader screamed sharply but the scream turned pained right after.

“I’m not the one that is writhing in agony.” Steve countered back and took a step closer to the writhing leader. “You lost. Pull back your army and leave our planet. And never come back. Now.”

The leader was now on his knees still screeching in pain and agony but was staring at Steve with profound hatred. But Steve held his eyes unwaveringly with all the firmness and determination he could muster.

The leader got back to his feet painfully, he gave Steve one last hate filled look before turning to look at his writhing army.

“Pull back! Pull back towards the ship!” he screamed partially in pain. “Leave this planet! We lost this war!”

The army crawled towards the ship screaming and writhing in agony all the time while the Avengers and Team Free Will watched with satisfaction.

The leader turned to Steve before he joined his army.

“Your death and your team’s will be on my hands someday.” He sneered at him with hatred.

“If I was given a dollar for every time a crazy villain told me that I’d have been very rich by now.” Steve smirked at him mockingly. “Get in the line, you son of a bitch.”

The leader screeched in anger and pain before moving away to join his army in the mother ship.

The team gathered around him as they watched the ship rising from the ground slowly then shot through the sky so fast until it disappeared.

They all kept staring for so long, still couldn’t believe it was actually over. That they won.

He turned and saw his team staring at him with smirks on their faces that got him confused.

“What?” he asked perplexed by their weird looks.

Their smirks widened and they looked at each other for a second then back to him.

“Language!” they said in unison grinning smugly at him, looking way too pleased with themselves.

Steve blinked at them for a few seconds, taken aback completely, before he burst out laughing. The others joined him immediately and they stood there on the roof in the middle of nowhere laughing hysterically in immense relief.

He laughed so hard he doubled over to place his hands on his knees and felt Tony coming up to him to wrap his arms around him, also still laughing uncontrollably.

He straightened up and met Tony’s eyes, who raised his face plate, and felt happiness and relief burst through him.

“We won.” He said breathlessly with a huge grin on his face.

“Yeah, honey. We did.” Tony grinned back at him as he wrapped around Steve, his whole body sagged in relief.

Steve wrapped his arms around him in return and looked from over his shoulder at their team.

Dean and Castiel were leaning against each other and were giving them fond smiles, Sam and Nat were too busy staring at each other, Bruce was back and was giving them a smile while the others just rolled their eyes fondly.

Steve raised an arm towards them in invitation and they stared at him like he was crazy.

“Seriously? Since when do we do group hugs?” Clint exclaimed with wide eyes.

“Since we almost died and just saved the planet from an alien invasion. Don’t be a jerk.” Steve answered with a roll of his eyes and a smile. “Come one guys. Don’t be shy. I know you want to.”

They looked at each other for a few moments. Castiel just shrugged and stepped forward to join in the hug with a smile. Dean followed him grinning fondly at him. Then Sam who dragged Natasha. Clint hesitated for a few more seconds but he was dragged along with Bruce by Wilson and Rhodey. They all wrapped around Steve basking in the closeness and the fact that they were all alive. Thor just stood there staring at them with a wicked grin.

Steve’s eyes widened when he understood what Thor was about to do.

“Thor, no! Don’t!” he shouted and tried to get away but it was too late.

Thor ran towards them, arms spreading wide and crashed into them. Dragging the whole team to the floor to crash all over each other while cursing and shouting obscenities at a giggling Thor. They all landed on each other and crashed Steve under them and started to laugh uncontrollably.

“Are you fucking crazy?!” Dean laughed loudly while trying to untangle himself from Castiel.

“I think you guys just killed Steve.” Tony chuckled as he poked Steve who was under him. In fact, he was under all of them. “Steve? Baby are you alive?”

“Wait, is that Steve? I was wondering why the fall wasn’t painful.” Clint giggled and made himself comfortable on top of him.

“The Glorians are officially my new favorite people.” He grunted as he tried to remove his face from Sam’s stomach.

“You asked for a group hug. You got a group hug alright.” Natasha chuckled from on top of Sam.

“Hey, Castiel?” Wilson called while he was crushed by Rhodey’s suit. “While we’re all here, I want to say how sorry I am about misjudging you so terribly. I know saying sorry won’t make it alright. But you should know that it was a great honor to fight with you, and I hope we could be friends.”

Castiel just smiled at him kindly.

“All’s forgotten, Sam. And I’d like for us to be friends.”

“Did you just seriously apologize to Castiel while ten, overly huge people, two of them wearing metal suits, are crushing me with their bodies?!” Steve exclaimed indignantly.

“You will be fine!”

“Okay, that’s it.” Steve placed both his hands on the ground and pushed himself up with all his strength to rise himself and the cluster of dysfunctional people above him, who yelped in surprise as he pulled himself up, sending them crashing sideways while he got back to his feet and brushed his clothes calmly and gave them a smug smile as they stared at him with shock.

“Damn! That was hot.” Tony blurted out, making them burst in laughter again.

“I work out a lot.” Steve grinned over at him and send him a wink that made all of them groan while Tony grinned back at him.

***

They were all back in the bunker, lounging lazily around the living room. Enjoying the fact that they actually could for the first time in two months or so. Steve and Tony were on one of the two couches with Tony pretty much in his lap while Sam and Nat on the other couch, sitting very close together. Clint, Bruce and Charlie were sitting on the floor. Thor was in the arm chair with his hammer on the coffee table. Dean and Castiel were in the kitchen, preparing some food. Rhodey and Wilson went back to their lives. They have jobs and homes after all. 

The rebuilding of the tower started yesterday, but it will take a week or more to finish it. The Winchesters told them that they could stay in the bunker for as long as they want. An invitation the Avengers happily accepted. They stayed in this bunker for two months now that it already felt like a second home. The Winchesters became a very big part of their family. And they’re not ready to separate from them. Not now or ever. But they’re needed in New York and the hunters already have a home. They couldn’t just tell them to come live in New York.

Dean and Castiel came back to the room with plates of sandwiches in their hands and started to give each one his plate, then sat on the couch next to Steve and Tony.

“So, how’s the rebuilding of the tower going?” Dean asked looking curiously at Tony while he ate.

“It’s going well. They started on it yesterday as I told you. But it might take them a little longer since they’re going to add three extra suites.”

“Three extra suites?” Sam asked in confusion. “For what? I though each one of you guys already had suites. Even Wilson and Rhodey.”

Tony saw his team give him knowing looks and smiles while the Winchesters and Charlie looked at him in confusion.

“We do.” He confirmed with a smile. “But this suites aren’t for us.”

“Are you seriously going to build the dungeon?” Dean laughed only half joking.

“Actually I am. But that’s not the reason either.”

“What is it then?” Castiel asked in confusion.

“Well, we’ve made some new friends from Kansas. Two hunters, an angel and a tech genius. I thought they would appreciate it to have a place to stay when they come visit.”

They stared at him in stunned silence. Their eyes huge and disbelieving.

“You are building extra suites in Avengers tower. For us?” Dean asked blinking at him in shock.

“No, I didn’t. I am building it to the other two hunters, an angel and tech genius I know.” Tony rolled his eyes at him with a smile.

“You- want us to visit?” Sam stared at him in shock. “We though- actually we thought-“

“That we will just part ways like that?” Steve finished, raising an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? We fought an entire army of aliens together. You guys are one of us now.”

“Yup, you’re stuck with us forever and ever.” Clint grinned at them widely.

The Winchesters, still looking shocked, grinned back at them, seeming to not know what to say.

“I will have a suite in Avengers tower.” Charlie said with wide eyes. “I think I am going to throw up.”

“Please not on me! I am sitting right next to you!” Clint exclaimed already scooting away from her while she scowled at him.

Dean gave him a soft grateful smile.

“Thanks, Tony. You really didn’t need to do that.” He said gratefully.

“I know. I wanted to.” He shrugged casually with a smile.

“I thought of an arrangement so we could see each other more.” Steve said looking over at them. “Since you guys obviously still needs to hunt and we also have our own mess during the week, I thought we could meet up each weekend at one of our homes. A weekend you could come and stay with us in the tower and the next one we will come to the bunker, how does that sound?”

“Sounds great actually.” Dean grinned while everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

“It’s official then. When the tower is finished the first weekend you will come to stay with us.” Tony grinned back at him.

“You got it.”

At that moment, Clint moved to place his empty plate on the table but glared at Thor when he couldn’t find a place to put it.

“Thor! Move your stupid hammer it’s taking too much space!” he growled at him, but Thor just smirked.

“Move it yourself, Hawke-man. Oh right! I forgot! You’re not worthy.” Thor’s smirk widened at his scowl.

“Wait, so really no one can lift your hammer?” Sam asked curiously, looking too eager.

“That is correct. Only who is worthy can lift my hammer.” Thor’s eyes trailed on his team with his smirk intact. “And so far, no one here is worthy.”

“You will never let it go are you?” Tony groaned with everyone else.

“Wait, not anyone? Seriously?” Dean seemed shocked about that.

“Steve almost did. But only managed to move it a little bit.” Natasha said smirking at Thor’s glare.

“Still not worthy enough. No offense, Captain.”

“None taken.” Steve just laughed.

Just then, Castiel finished his plate of food, he seemed to have completely zoned out on their conversation. He tended to do that a lot. He moved to place the plate on the table but found no available place so he reached for the hammer in attempt to move it.

Tony was grinning, waiting to see Castiel’s reaction when the hammer won’t move.

But what happened next froze the whole room in complete and utter shock.

Castiel grabbed the hammer and lifted it with complete ease. Like it was the most normal thing he ever did. Like everything normal. Completely normal.

Everyone froze and there was stunned silence in the room as they stared at Castiel.

Castiel checked the hammer out closely, then held it out to give it back to Thor and looked confused to see him frozen, face pale like he had just seen a ghost and was two seconds away from passing out.

Just then, Castiel seemed to notice he was being stared at. He looked around the room in confusion, the hammer still in his hand.

“Uhm, did I do something wrong?” he asked looking nervous, and turned to Dean who looked to be about to burst from how unbearably proud he was.

“No, babe. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Dean grinned so hard at him.

That seemed to break the spell on them all.

“Holy shit!” Clint laughed loudly.

“Oh my god.” Steve and Sam breathed, still looking shocked.

“I kind of expected that.” Natasha commented with a smile.

“Unbelievable.” Bruce’s eyes were wide as he stared.

“Hey, Thor! Are you breathing?” Tony yelled at Thor with a smug grin on his face.

Thor just kept staring at Castiel, who still was holding the hammer towards him.

“Do you- do you by any chance have any intention in ruling As- Asgard?” Thor choked out, looking even paler as he stared at Castiel.

Castiel just blinked at him a few times.

“….No?”

Thor sagged in relief and reached out to take his treacherous hammer from Castiel’s hand, avoiding all their smug stares, but gave a sincere smile to Castiel.

“It is an honor to be your friend, Castiel.” he said genuinely, looking like he just made a new worthy best friend.

Castiel smiled back at him, even though he was still completely confused.

“The honor is all mine, Thor.” He replied sincerely.

“Well, looks like there is someone worthy between us.” Steve announced with a smile.

As everyone cheered, he saw Castiel lean back on the couch with a small, sly smile on his face.

And it dawned on Tony just then.

Castiel wasn’t confused.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

From the moment he met Thor he knew he could lift his hammer easily but didn’t try to do it all this time.

He did it now just to wipe out Thor’s increasing ego.

Holy shit, that was so awesome! 

He saw the moment Dean figured all of this out too. The proud grin on his face was a strong telltale.

“You sly bastard.” Dean murmured before kissing Castiel eagerly.

Yup, Tony loves the new addition to their family.

 

 

 

 

  

    

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and DONE! I really, really hope you guys liked my story. it was the longest fic I have ever written really. many thanks to everyone who made a comment or kudos you guys made my day.
> 
> please tell me what you think! comments is what encourage me really.
> 
> stay tuned for the next parts of this series. The Avengers and Team Free Will are too cool to settle for one story.
> 
> the next part will start hopefully soon.
> 
> see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
